Ta meute Ma meute ?
by Alyceis
Summary: Derek Hale le sait, il est l'Alpha de sa meute. Mais sa meute n'est pas complète et il doit y remédier.
1. Chapter 1

Voilà la première fanfiction que j'écris. Une nouvelle chose de faite. J'essaierai de rester au plus près de l'univers de Teen Wolf.

Disclaimer : L'univers de Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, merci à J. Davis.

Chapitre 1er

C'était une après midi tranquille. Enfin aussi tranquille que pouvait être une après midi à Beacon Hill. Depuis 1 mois que le combat avec le Kanima avait cessé, un calme apparent et bienvenu planait sur Beacon Hill. Bien sûr la disparition de Boyd et Erica inquiétait les autorités et leurs proches. Stiles et Scott, enfin surtout Stiles, avaient cherché à en savoir plus avec Derek. Celui-ci leur dit de ne pas s'inquiétait et qu'il n'y avait rien à signaler. D'ailleurs la police du Shérif Stilinski ne tournait même pas autour d'un quelconque Hale ce qui semblait être une bonne chose. Moui, méfier vous de l'eau qui dort, voilà ce qu'avait pensé Stiles. Bref l'après midi se déroulait bien. Stiles s'entrainait avec Scott. Scott était toujours chagrin parce qu'il avait encore des sentiments pour Allison mais au moins ils avaient recommencé à se fréquenter comme avant. Certes leurs retrouvailles étaient en partie dues au fait que Scott et Allison n'étaient plus ensemble, Stiles faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir de meilleur ami pour redonner le sourire à son bêta préféré. Et pourtant la situation n'allait pas tarder à évoluer. Et bien sûr c'est ce cher Stiles qui allait trinquer. Au sens propre comme au sens figuré.

Et comme les tout histoire, il y avait un commencement. Celui-ci s'était traduit par le sentiment, la sensation d'être épié. Quelque chose qui vous collent à la peau. Stiles sentait des regards sur lui. Non pas des regards intéressés, ça il en aurait eu cure [sauf si ça avait été le regard de Miss Martin mais vu comment elle et son nouveau loup-garou de petit ami se tenait par la main, fallait pas y compter]. Sitles voulut en parler à Scott mais depuis qu'il y avait cette tranquillité relative. Scott aurait décidé que c'était du à sa surconsommation d'Aderall. C'est pourquoi Stiles avait décidé de mettre de côté son ressenti et la sensation fut mise de coté. Il arriva même à penser que c'était vraiment du à sa consommation irrégulière de médicaments.

En somme qu'on l'épie ou pas sa vie n'allait pas changer. Enfin ça c'est ce qu'il croyait parce qu'alors qu'il pensait sa relation avec Scott revenue à la normal, un nouvel élément était venu s'ajouter au leur duo formé [fermé ?] par Scott et lui. Et ce nouvel élément, pas si nouveau en passant, était grand, avait de charmants cheveux bouclés, des yeux bleus brillants. D'ailleurs trop brillants selon ses critères. Certes les yeux de Derek Hale étaient eux aussi très brillants mais c'était sans doute du à son statut d'Alpha qui pouvait faire briller ces iris. Et en plus mis eux avaient la particularité de changer de couleurs selon le temps ou selon son humeur. Plus souvent à cause de l'humeur massacrante mais ça Stiles n'allait pas le dire à haute voix, comme il n'allait pas dire qu'il avait remarqué cette particularité chez Derek. Sourire.

Bref revenons aux moutons de Stiles, nous parlons bien de ce cher faux frère Scott et de son semble-t-il nouveau meilleur copain, Isaac Lahey. Bon Stiles n'était pas très objectif mais savait l'être car il reconnaissait en Lahey un mec droit, sans doute du à sa grandeur, sympa, quand il ne prenait pas Scott à partie, et attachant mais sa c'était du à sa situation. Stiles n'avait pas pitié mais il comprenait un peu Isaac et si ce Isaac pouvait détendre Scott et ben tant mieux. C'est ainsi que Stiles et son incroyable sens de l'amitié s'étaient faits à l'idée que Scott pouvait avoir d'autres amis tant qu'il continuait à faire les 400 coups avec lui. Et ça n'avait pas changé, du moins au début.

Un premier mois s'était passé, mois pendant lequel Scott et Isaac devenait de plus en plus proche. Stiles n'était pas relégué au banc de l'amitié mais il le ressentait tout comme. Il était agacé non par Isaac mais par tous ces eye contacts et les private jokes de son meilleur ami et d'Isaac. Il sentait comme qui dirait le vent tourner et ça le turlupiner. Surtout Isaac qui avait les yeux vraiment trop brillants. Surtout quand il regardait son meilleur ami. Meilleur ami qui bien sûr ne voyait rien. Il fallait tout lui dire. Ce qu'il fit remarquer le premier après midi où ils seraient seul avec Scott. Enfin dire, plutôt oser au vue de la réaction de son meilleur ami.

_Flashback_

_- Dis Scott, tu trouves pas que Lahey agit bizarrement ?_

- Stiles qu'est ce que tu vas encore chercher ?

- Hey repond pas à une question par une autre c'est à moi ça Copyright, répliqua Stiles. Serieusement, il est étrange avec toi. Tu sais mec il te regarde.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Il me parle il me regarde normal quoi, avait repondu Scott gêné par ce que lui disait son meilleur ami. Et puis ...

- Je sais pas j'ai peut etre pris trop d'Aderall mais il n'était jamais avec nous même quand il est devenu loup il s'en fichait de nous sauf si Derek ...

- Ola stop je t'arrête Derek n'est certainement pas derrière tout ça et puis Derek est Derek avec un caractère de chien, difficile de faire ami ami avec un alpha, raisonna Scott. Et puis il est sympa.

- Oui oui tu as raison ça doit être ça, avait répondu Stiles convaincu au quart. Mouais bon je te laisse je dois filer préparer le diner pour mon papa et m'assurer qu'il mange sainement, d'ailleurs tu devrais t'y mettre parce que ce n'est pas parce que tu es un loup que tu dois être carnivore parce que les fibres c'est important et puis dit le aussi à Isaac si tu le vois parce que je vois plus Derek faire le Mc Drive et ordonner tout un tas de cochonneries grasse ...

- Ok c'est bon je ferais attention même si je ne prend que du muscle depuis ...

Scott se reçut un oreiller qu'il réceptionna par réflexe. Stiles était agacé mais était néanmoins content de ce moment privilégié. Et là Scott lâcha une bombe pour ce cher Stiles Stilinski.

- Tu sais toi aussi il te regarde.

Stiles se tut et resta étonner, il se ferma même. Il répondit finalement qu'il devait y aller. Et Scott bien qu'étonné par le comportement de son ami d'habitude si ouvert d'esprit ne releva pas. Il devait récupérer sa mère au boulot et partir manger au restaurant chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis longtemps.

_Fin du flash back_

C'est à partir de ce moment que tout devint très bizarre pour Stiles qui commença à se poser toute sorte de questions. Isaac était-il gay ? Isaac l'aime-t-il ? Aime-t-il Scott ? Il n'arrive peut être pas à faire son choix ? Ou alors il voulait les proposer un plan à trois ? Au mon Dieu sa première fois serait avec Scott et Isaac ? Voilà il délirait et avec ses délires sa paranoïa augmentait. Il devait prendre de l'Aderall ou un calmant, un somnifère. Ca n'allait pas son cerveau entrer en fusion cérébrale et ça allait durer.

Le lendemain matin s'avéra dur, très dur, non seulement il n'avait pas réussi à trouver mais en plus son cerveau était en surchauffe. Si encore ça avait été pour des futilités mais là non c'était du loup garou et ce quand une question était sans réponse pour lui il ne savait pas comment réagir. Pas de problème que des solutions. Et ben pas vraiment là. Il avait agit par mécanisme et avait atteris au lycée et c'est là qu'il l'entendit.

- Hey Stiles ! Stiles attend ! Hey mais qu'est ce que t'as ? Demanda son interlocuteur après l'avoir rattrapé. Ca va pas ?

- Si si ça va, dit il en retirant son bras un peu brusquement.

- Ton coeur bat vite et fort, tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? demanda Isaac car oui son interlocuteur était ce gentil Isaac très prévenant envers ses potes.

Stiles se détestait de penser à ça. Il se faisait l'effet d'un homophobe hors c'était impossible. Il appréciait Danny et les nouveautés culturelles qu'il lui faisait découvrir parfois. Il avait trouvé fun l'épisode de la boîte gay si on écarte le moment Kanima. Et puis même s'il n'avourait pas à haute voix il avait été flatté du verre qu'on lui avait offert. Un simple coca mais un verre quand même. Mais d'Isaac, il ne voyait qu'une chose. Isaac qui sourit à Scott et même si Scott avait dit qu'il le regardait, Isaac ne souriait pas à Stiles. D'ailleurs souvent il baissait les yeux. Bref il s'était fait un film pourri sur lui même et pensait que Isaac voulait le prendre Scott.

- Ok, on se voit après avec Scott alors ?

- Non je ne crois pas j'ai à faire, avait répondu Stiles et il retira son bras un peu trop vivement. Il ajouta qu'il avait cours avec Harris ce qui était faux au battement qu'avait fait son coeur. Mais Il s'en fichait.

- D'accord.

Stiles tournait déjà le dos et n'avait pas vu la mine défaite d'Isaac. Par contre ce n'était pas le cas d'un autre loup qui était présent depuis l'échange. Enfin depuis qu'il avait vu Isaac courir derrière Stiles et hélait son nom comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Isaac, en entendant le battement irrégulier du coeur de Stiles et en voyant la manière dont il avait repris son bras, avait été blessé mais n'en fit rien paraître. Il le souhaita bonne journée [dans le vide] et le laissa partir. Il ne savait pas que toute l'action avait été vu par le dernier de la meute de Derek. Il partit de son côté car lui et Stiles n'avait pas Mr Harris.

Du côté de Stiles, il se passa quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé. Jackson lui prit le bras fermement et l'emmena [le tira ^^] dans les toilettes pour Dames ...

Voilà pour le premier chapitre. J'essaierai d'être ponctuel à défaut d'être rapide. Merci bien et à très bientôt ^^.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Du côté de Stiles, il se passa quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé. Jackson lui prit le bras fermement et l'emmena [le tira ^^] dans les toilettes pour Dames ...

- Je ne sais pas si tu te rappelles mais la dernière fois que je suis venu dans les toilettes des Dames c'était pendant le bal et tu m'avais traité de tante, avait dit Stiles en se rendant compte du lieu où il se trouvait.

- Oui et je me suis retrouvé avec une taloche dans le crâne par Danny je m'en souviens.

- C'était mérité.

- Il sait que je suis pas homophobe.

- Ben c'était tout de même mérité.

- Bon t'arrête je ne t'ai pas emmené ici pour me rappeler les rares fois où je suis stupide, déclarait Jackson-Asshole-Whittemore avec un regard qui défiait quiconque de dire qu'il était souvent un imbécile.

- Bon alors pourquoi, tu devrais être avec Lydia, d'ailleurs je ne l'ai pas vu aujourd'hui, remarqua Stiles en observant le pipi room. Et d'ailleurs pourquoi les toilettes des filles ?

- Parce qu'elles ne sentent pas la pisse et parce que les filles n'y trainent pas après la sonnerie, disait Jackson comme s'il y venait souvent.

- Tu en sais des choses, tu y viens souvent parce que ... Oh attend tu y viens avec Lydia et vous ...

Il se prit une tape sur le haut du crâne et était en train de faire perdre patience Jackson qui déjà l'avait emmené en ce lieu pour une raison précise. Jackson ne savait pas pourquoi il l'avait emmené. Enfin si il le savait il avait suivi l'échange depuis le parking alors qu'il prenait ses livres au casier. Vive l'ouïe lycanthrope. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas c'est pourquoi il s'attardait sur les problèmes des autres. Il avait bien une idée mais il préférait la refouler plus facile pour le moment. En plus il devait faire la leçon à Stiles.

- Tu es stupide Stiles, lâcha-t-il pour commencer.

- Quoi mais de quels ...

- Non tu te tais, tu parles déjà beaucoup trop alors pour une fois laisse ça à d'autres, exigea Jackson avec une lueur dans les yeux pas tout à fait rassurante qui faisait taire Stiles. Bon tu sais pourquoi tu es là ? J'en suis sûr que oui. T'es pas le mec le plus con du bahut, tu es même l'un des plus vifs d'esprit et ça c'est ma copine qui l'a dit.

- Quoi ?! Lydia a remarqué que j'étais vif mais ... Et bim un autre claquage de doigt sur le front de Stiles. Bientôt il aura la marque de certains moines.

- Laisse Lydia hors de ça, et oui elle l'a remarqué, au bal, rajouta-t-il plus bas pour lui même. Isaac est sans doute le gars le plus sympa de cette foutu ville. Punaise tu te rends compte de comment tu l'as traité ? D'ailleurs je ne sais pas pourquoi il a autant pris la mouche. Non je ne comprend pourquoi ils prennent tous la mouche dès que t'es dans les parages ? Bref tu vas t'excuser le plutôt possible et ensuite tu le traiteras bien.

- Punaise tu sais être loquace quand tu veux, sans doute est-ce du à ma merveilleuse influence sur vous loup-garou.

Un grognement sourd se fit entendre suivi de deux yeux bleus électriques.

- Ok ok dès que je le vois. Promis mais ne me fait pas mal sinon ...

- Sinon quoi Stilinski, demanda Jackson fanfaron.

- Sinon je le dirais à Scott et à Derek qui reviendra te mettre dans le droit du chemin des lycans et si ça marche pas je le dirais à Chris Argent, prévint Stiles mi sérieux mi amusé.

Une lueur de crainte fugitive fit vaciller le bleu électrique du loup-garou mais il lui fit tout de même promettre. Ce que Stiles accepta, en ronchonnant pour la forme. Un vrai gamin. Mais c'est Stiles Stilinski.

Dans le fond Jackson avait raison. Il ne sait pas pourquoi il avait réagi comme ça. C'était peut être trop nouveau pour lui. Cette attention autre que celle de Scott. Parce que dans le fond il n'y a toujours eu que son père, Scott et lui depuis longtemps, trop longtemps. Il n'était plus habitué à faire de nouvelles rencontres, de nouveaux amis. Il savait avoir tort c'était difficile de sortir de cette routine. Bon les loup-garous ça aident définitivement avoir du punch dans la vie et à casser la routine mais niveau cercles sociaux et bien ça reste plutôt fermé. Ce n'était pas de sa faute, les autres se fatiguaient à le voir parler gesticuler. Scott c'est normal ça fait longtemps. En fait le seul qui accepter, enfin tolérer c'était drôle d'y penser mais c'était Derek Hale. D'ailleurs ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne lui avait pas parlé. Ses grognements lui manqueraient presque. Il souriait à ses pensées jusqu'à ce qu'il voit quelque chose qui le perturba plus que de raisons. Il voyait son meilleur pote consoler celui qu'il avait blessé selon les dires de Jackson. Et le regard de Scott en sentant sa présence ne lui donna pas le courage d'avancer. Il préféra fuir, pour la deuxième fois en moins d'une heure. Pathétique Stilinski. Voilà qu'il se faisait les réflexions du Coach, manquait plus qu'il s'appelle lui même Bilinski et la boucle serait bouclé.

Il alla attendre devant sa salle de cours. Ô joie véritable, chimie. Non pas que la matière le répugne, enfin peu de matière le répugnait. Non c'était le cours et en particulier l'enseignant qui dispensait cette matière qu'il appréciait. Mais bon. Mr Harris arriva cinq minutes après lui. Coïncidence ? Non je ne crois pas. Stiles aussi d'ailleurs. Pour lui Mr Harris est l'un de ses profs venus vampiriser les jeunes lycéens afin de gagner en force. Voilà qu'il souriait comme un benêt. Et en plus devant son prof. Quand il s'en rendit compte ce fut trop tard. Et il cessa de sourire.

- Ah Monsieur Stilinski je suis heureux de voir qu'il y a des améliorations notables dans votre comportement. Venez vous allez m'aider à préparer la salle.

Et Stiles entra dans l'antre du loup, enfin du vampire parce qu'il était sûr. Mr Harris était un vampire. Et il allait le prouver, mais pas maintenant parce que là il doit survivre à ce moment traumatisant.

En entrant dans la salle, Stiles avait vu Scott arrivait vers lui. Il le suppliait du regard de le suivre et de l'aider à supporter. Mais voilà Scott lui sourit et lui disais en silence de se débrouiller et que c'était bien fait. Sur ce les deux tourna la tête et vit Isaac sortir des toilettes en se frottant les yeux. Il avait bien pleuré et Stiles se dit qu'il avait été lâche et qu'il devrait vraiment faire ses excuses au plutôt.

- T'as intérêt, avait entendu Stiles dans sa tête. Pire que tout c'était la voix de Jackson qui le grondait. Il perdait pied. Vite de l'Aderall et tant pis si Mr Harris le prenait pour un drogué.

En reportant son attention sur Scott et Isaac, il vit que ce dernier le regardait et semblait se mordre les lèvres. Quoi il allait encore pleurer. Mais il n'était pas un mec qui faisait pleurer les autres. Bon peut-être que ce matin il avait été un faux ami, un menteur, un vrai connard quoi mais il ne comprenait plus ses loups. Un coup ils l'ignoraient, un autre ils avaient besoin de lui et voilà que maintenant ils les faisaient pleurer quand il ne se faisait pas faire la leçon par Jackson Whittemore en plus. Bref ça recommençait et c'est Stiles qui allait déguster.

- Monsieur Stilinski les éprouvettes, cela va faire 3 fois que je vous demande de les prendre dans l'armoire donc entrez et prenez les si ce n'est pas trop vous demandez. Merci.

Cet homme était détestable même dans sa façon de lui parler. Autant de ponctuation, c'était autant d'énergie vitale vampirisée se dit-il. Mais au moment où il allait rentrer il risqua un regard vers Scott qui avait pris Isaac par l'épaule. Mouais ces deux semblaient fait pour s'entendre et Stiles à être puni par l'univers. Mauvais Karma se dit-il. Et il entra dans la salle.

il entendit la sonnerie, signe que d'autres élèves allaient arriver. Victoire il avait survécu. Désespoir, il vit Isaac débarquer. Malheur Scott le suivait. Et horreur Jackson entrait avec le regard lui disant " Toi tu ne t'es pas encore excuser mais tu vas te grouiller de le faire "

Mr Harris bien sûr n'avait rien raté de la scène et avait décidé de pimenter son cours. Sadique lui, il l'assumait. Il enseignait à des ânes selon lui, il s'amusait comme il pouvait, c'est ainsi qu'il se mit dans l'idée de faire comme dans les fanfictions Harry Potter qu'il lisait lorsque les élèves le croyaient durement en train de réfléchir pendant le devoir qu'il était censé surveiller. Il allait les faire travailler ensemble mais allait révolutionner l'idée des fanfictions. Non pas des duos mais des quatuors qui vont devoir travailler ensemble en duo au début puis mettre à profit leurs expériences ensemble. Sûr de son idée il sourit et c'est avec un air satisfait qu'il demanda à Stiles de s'asseoir.

- Bien maintenant que nous sommes tous bien gentiment installé, je vous demanderai de ne pas trop prendre vos aises, vous allez devoir travailler non pas à deux mais à par groupe de quatre. Des duos d'abord vont se former et ensuite les quators. Bien je commence.

Oui ça commençait bien Stiles n'en croyait rien, Mr Harris était un sadique pervers et certainement télépathe et lui Genim " Stiles " Stilinski un mystique car il savait avec qui il allait devoir travailler.

- Messieurs Whittemore et McCall ensemble. Messieurs Lahey et Stilinski ensemble. Premières paillasses vous quatre. Bien toutes les 5 minutes on change de binômes et dans 15 minutes le groupe se forme. L'expérience est notée et comptera pour le semestre merci. A vos éprouvettes.

Stiles n'avait pas bougé mais Scott le fit réagir en le faisant avancer. Bien sûr ils s'étaient installés dans le fond. Et plus il avançait plus il pouvait sentir la présence d'Isaac. Pire il vit Jackson parler à Isaac qui hôchait la tête. Avant de la relever et de chuchoter quelque chose qui étonna Jackson.

Du courage Stiles, du courage. Jackson passa devant lui et laissa ses yeux brillaient.

- N'oublie pas tu as promis, assez bas pour que seul Stiles l'entende. En même temps le bras avec les griffes de sortie était assez explicite.

Il entendit un grognement sourd. Ouf c'était Scott même s'il était un peu étrange à cause d'Isaac en ce moment il restait son pote et veillait sur lui. Il le remercia en silence. Scott le lui rendit mais tendit sa tête vers Isaac qui était déjà nerveux à cause de la chimie, l'était en plus à cause de Stiles. Vraiment Stiles ne comprenait pas. Il comprit encore moins quand il se rendit compte que le sourire de Scott était en partie dédié à Isaac qui le remercia d'un hôchement de tête un peu penaud.

Allez Stiles c'est parti.

Voilà deuxième chapitre. Bon pas encore de Derek dans celui-ci mais il arrive doucement, surement.

Je vais essayer de mettre tous les personnages même si c'est dur de tous les faire vivre.

Merci à vous. Bises.


	3. Chapter 3

Allez Stiles c'est parti.

Il s'approchait à pas de bébé d'Isaac. Celui-ci ne levait pas les yeux et semblait réellement concentré sur les consignes des travaux pratiques. Seulement voilà c'était Isaac et son attitude aurait pu paraître sincère si ce n'était pas de la chimie, matière dans laquelle il n'était pas une lumière dans cette matière. Il était honnête et travailleur mais Mendeleïev et sa classification des périodiques lui passaient complètement par dessus. Enfin son corps était tendu, pas à l'extrême juste tendu.

Stiles s'amusait de le voir si sérieux. Vraiment pour une raison qu'il ne comprenait pas, il avait accepter que son meilleur ami passe moins de temps avec lui. Merci à Allison qui l'avait entrainé à ne plus voir aussi souvent son meilleur ami. D'ailleurs celle-ci était en binôme avec Danny et celui-ci et elle semblaient bien travailler. Ils rigolaient même avant que Mr Harris venu faire la harpie dans les rangs les réprimande et les menace d'une heure de colle. Classique.

Quand il se retourna il remarqua le regard en coin de Isaac sur lui, regard bref et rapide mais Stiles l'avait vu. Isaac, une vrai énigme. Pendant toute la nuit il s'était demandé s'il était gay, si Isaac était gay et s'il était intéressé par Scott ou lui. En se remémorant les évènements de ce matin, il commençait à douter des sentiments du jeune homme où alors il se trompait. Ca faisait 2 minutes qu'il restait à l'entrée de la paillasse et que Isaac faisait semblant d'être concentré sur ses éprouvettes. Vides les éprouvettes nota Stiles amusé, presque attendri devant le regard perplexe du loup. Et c'est là qu'il les sentit. Ondes meurtrières de Jackson et puis un grognement. Les ondes avaient cessé et Stiles remercia son meilleur ami. Cela lui donna du courage pour passer derrière la paillasse et aider ce pauvre Isaac perdu dans les méandres de la chimie. Et accessoirement demander pardon et se faire excuser mais chaque chose en son temps.

- Je peux lire les instructions s'il te plait ? demanda-t-il. La réaction du loup fut comique. Il sursauta et fit sauter les éprouvettes qui volèrent dans l'air. Elles furent rattrapées par Jackson qui intima silencieusement de se dépêcher de s'excuser.

Bon sang mais il avait quoi avec lui et Isaac. D'habitude Jackson était plus connu pour son côté d'enfoiré notoire et égoïste et voilà qu'il se mettait à jouer les justiciers. Enfin cette pensée ne l'empêcha pas de faire signe que " oui " il allait s'excuser envers Isaac.

- Désolé Isaac de t'avoir fait peur, s'excusa Stiles.

- C'est pas grave, je suis un peu tendu en ce moment, répondit Isaac un peu éteint.

- Tu sais pour ce matin, commença Stiles avant de se faire couper la parole.

- On change de binôme, cria Mr Harris.

Et mince voilà que Isaac courait vers Jackson. Bon sang qu'il avait du être attendrissant quand il était petit. WTF ! Stiles ce bon Stiles commençait à voir Isaac avec sa bouille de gamin, ses cheveux bouclés devant les yeux. Et en plus il souriait béatement. Ce qui n'échappa pas à Scott ainsi qu'à Jackson.

- Stiles, allô la terre appelle Stiles, interpella Scott voyant son ami sourire niaisement. Stiles, le brusqua-t-il.

- Oui oui t'inquiète je pensais à … Bref je pensais et donne moi les éprouvettes A et B et les solutions à ta gauche. Et aussi la touillette, enchainait Stiles interdit par ce qu'il venait de penser.

- Stiles …

- Scott si tu aimes quelqu'un comment tu le sais ?

- Hein ?!

- Oui si tu le voix comme la plus merveilleuse chose qui soit.

Scott voyait Jackson qui tendait l'oreille et cela le fit sourire et il intima à Stiles de parler sans bruit.

- Tu sais faire ça maintenant, demanda Stiles stupéfait que son ami puisse entendre et comprendre juste l'air sortir de sa bouche.

- Jackson il nous écoute, lui indiqua Scott en passant les divers éléments du plan de travail.

- Ouais il est bizarre, il se la joue grand frère avec Isaac et m'a même menacé de me refaire le portrait si jamais je ne m'excusais pas, disait Stiles en manipulant son éprouvette sur le bec bunsen.

- Et tu vas le faire, ajouta Scott d'une manière qui rappellait un papa qui réprimandait son enfant.

Le ton employé par Scott étonna Stiles qui se brûla le doigt et se renversa un peu de la solution chaude qui coulait de l'éprouvette.

Stiles allait répondre que oui et demandait ce qu'il avait tous avec lui et Isaac. D'ailleurs lui même ne comprenait plus son comportement vis-à-vis d'Isaac.

- Dernier binôme on change !

Et là Stiles jeta un regard affolé à Scott qui le poussait vers Jackson alors que Isaac allait vers la paillasse de Scott avec un petit sourire.

- Alors ?!

- Sympa l'approche Jackson.

- Je ne t'ai pas entendu lui dire tes excuses, lui reprocha Jackson vraiment concerné et surtout agacé par l'attitude de Stiles.

- Eh ça va ce n'est pas parce que …

- Parlez moins fort s'il vous plaît.

- Excuse nous Isaac, répondit Jackson.

Stiles était stupéfait Jackson qui s'excusait avec Isaac et qui en plus lui donnait raison. Stiles en avait assez il ne comprenait plus son meilleur ami, il ne comprenait plus ceux qui l'entourait et c'est clair qu'il ne comprenait plus ce qu'il pensait. Bon sang il allait devoir parler à Derek-irresponsable-Alpha-Hale de ses bêtas.

- Il y a un problème Messieurs ?

- Non non Mr Harris, j'ai demandé à Stiles de faire quelque chose mais il ne l'a pas fait, contra Mr Harris.

« Bastard » pensa Stiles. Mr Harris regardait Stiles avec son insupportable sourire narquois. « Vampire moisi » pensa-t-il à l'adresse de Mr Harris qui se retourna pour le regarder par dessus ses lunettes. Stiles dégluttit et régla les deux consignes de son binôme.

- Mouais ça devrait aller avec ça, sourit Stiles face à un Jackson lui aussi satisfait du travail effectué en duo.

- Tu sais on fait un beau duo, on a réussi quelque chose en chimie pourquoi tu ne réussis pas ce que je t'ai demandé ce matin, demanda Jackson sérieux.

- Et toi pourquoi tu réagis comme ça avec lui ou plutôt contre moi.

- Parce que je suis un connard pour toi donc je continue et en plus tu … Jackson hésitait visiblement à lui dire quelque chose. En fait je ne sais pas mais depuis quelques temps je me sens différent.

- Différent, comment ça différent ?

- Je ne sais pas mais même Lydia a remarqué mais elle est resté muette et a sourit, puis elle m'a dit qu'elle devait partir mais que je ne devais pas m'inquiéter, termina Jackson.

- Elle te manque. Je suis désolé.

- Ouais ça va, t'inquiète mais Isaac aussi a changé je le vois je le sens, affirma Jackson sûr de lui.

- Il a l'air fragile.

- Il a toujours été fragile et moi j'ai toujours été un con.

- Pas si je me fis à Danny.

- Lui il devrait apprendre à se taire. Et là Jackson se tourna vers son meilleur ami qui le regardait et souriait. Il lui tira la langue et lui souria en retour.

- Bref Stiles il faut que tu t'excuses et bien avec ça. J'ai été vache avec lui et je veux me rattraper parce que … Parce que, termina Jackson peu sûr de lui.

- D'accord je te le promet.

- Promet le à toi et à lui surtout. C'est important pour, mais il se stoppa et regarda par la fenêtre.

Stiles intrigé par ce qu'il regardait derrière lui se tourna et vit une forme noir les fixer en même temps qu'il entendit une personne tombée de sa chaise. Stiles ne prêta pas attention pourtant il aurait du. Et bien sûr il fallait que les yeux de Derek brille rouge et soit fixé sur lui. Et bien il irait le voir le Derek ne pas donner de signe de vie et laisser ses bêtas il lui dirait entre quatre yeux. Mais pas aussi fermement.

Bref Derek Hale était là à attendre Stiles ne savait pas quoi. Mais la doucereuse voix de Mr Harris le rappela à l'ordre.

- Bien en groupe maintenant.

En chercha Derek de nouveau mais il avait disparu. Seule la Camaro noire prouvait qu'il n'était pas bien loin. Et Stiles sentit la situation lui échappait mais pour l'heure il devait arranger les choses.

- Bien vu que normalement la solution devrait avoir une couleur noire et une texture sirupeuse je vous laisse le soin de la goûter, souriait Mr Harris. Et n'oubliez pas de me laisser un échantillon. Merci.

Stiles regarda sa solution et vit son groupe. Jackson et Scott se chamaillait pour que l'autre boive la solution de Scott en premier. Elle n'avait pas l'air terrible. Puis il vit Isaac regardant la solution et rien que la solution. Elle était plutôt bonne normalement. Il voulut montrer patte blanche et prit l'éprouvette en même temps que Isaac tendait sa main. Ca faisait vraiment cliché deux mains qui se touche et qui s'éloigne comme électriser et pourtant Stiles avait trouvé le toucher tout à fait normal. Même serein. Et là il ne réfléchit pas. Il prit la main d'Isaac dans la sienne dans l'autre il prit l'éprouvette auquel il versa un peu du contenu dans l'échantillon. Et enfin il but une partie du liquide. C'est sucré, marron et avait un goût de Cola. Il n'avait pas détaché sa main et voyait Isaac perplexe. Il était gêné et serein. Mais ne savait pas comment il devait réagir.

- Je te demande pardon pour ce matin.

- Stiles c'est bon, je t'ass …

- Non non ce n'est pas bon, j'ai pas été cool et je voudrais savoir si …

- Oui t'inquiète pas, répondit Isaac en regardant toujours leurs mains.

Leurs doigts n'étaient pas mêlés, mais Stiles lui avait pris la main manière tendre, presque comme s'il voulait l'empêcher de traverser une rue à l'aveuglette. Puis Stiles regarda leurs mains et regarda Isaac. Quand leurs yeux se croisèrent il avait cru voir quelque chose, enfin voir compris quelque chose mais ils étaient en cours de chimie et en chimie il y a Mr Harris.

- Touchant tableau, merci pour votre échantillon. Il semblerait que certains duos fassent des miracles, avait dit le « vampire ».

Et il congédia la salle qui lorsqu'elle avait finit de ranger la paillasse et les affaires pouvait quitter les lieux.

- Isaac et Stiles.

- Oui Monsieur.

- Bon travail, c'était un bon échantillon.

- Merci Monsieur.

Quand Stiles se tourna vers Isaac il vit le sourire tranche de pastèque. Fier d'avoir réussi en chimie il regarda son binôme et ne savait pas s'il devait lui sourire ou rester muet. Il lui sourit timidement et demanda s'ils pouvaient rejoindre Jackson et Scott de peur qu'ils s'entretuent.

Ils arrivèrent dans l'open space et n'avaient pas eu besoin d'avoir peur pour leurs amis. En effet Derek-l'autorité-Hale était là et semblait les attendre avec une légère appréhension. Mais personne n'allait relever.


	4. Chapter 4

Ils arrivèrent dans l'open space et n'avaient pas eu besoin d'avoir peur pour leurs amis. En effet Derek-l'autorité-Hale était là et semblait les attendre avec une légère appréhension. Mais personne n'allait relever.

Scott et Jackson se jaugeaient du regard. Il savait que ce n'était pas normal que Derek soit là. Certes il était déjà venu dans ce lycée, ça a d'abord était le sien, mais depuis qu'il le connaissait, jamais Derek n'était venu dans l'enceinte du lycée. Isaac avait pali, déjà que sa peau n'était pas très bronzé, là sa peau était presque blême. Isaac lança un regard paniqué à Stiles qui lui ne comprenait pas. Ca commençait à bien faire et voilà que Derek en plus voulait y mettre son grain de sel. Et bien Stiles allait poivrer tout ça.

- Isaac, tu viens ... avait demandé Derek. Etrange il lui avait bien demandé. Oui demander, ça ne paraissait pas être un ordre.

- Attend Derek il vient pour aller où ? Intervint Stiles ignorant les regards de Jackson lui demandant de ne pas intervenir. Derek se retourna vite fait mais pas assez pour voir Jackson reprendre une attitude normale.

- Isaac, j'ai déjà fait la demande à ton proviseur, tu n'auras pas à assister aux autres cours, reprit Derek.

- Pourquoi tu es malade ? Bon ce matin ça ne semblait pas aller et c'est sans doute ma faute. Tu sais Derek je l'ai un peu rembarré et ...

Et un mur contre le dos de Stiles. Ca faisait au moins un mois que ça ne lui était pas arrivé.

- Alala Derek cette proximité et cette manière ...

- Tu l'as quoi ?

- Derek c'est réglé je t'assure Jackson

- Quoi Jackson ? demanda vivement Derek relachant un peu la pression sur Stiles.

- Ben Jackson m'a passé un savon pour mon comportement de traitre.

- Et de menteur, ajouta Jackson.

- Merci Jackson de préciser j'avais oublié, dit Stiles en levant les yeux aux ciel.

- Ne recommence pas, demanda Derek.

Et encore une fois Stiles fut étonné. De la part de Derek ça relevait de la rareté. D'habitude lui ordonnait et avait. Et c'est sans un mot qu'il laissa Isaac suivre Derek. Il se sentait étrange et commençait à comprendre ce qu'il l'arrivait. Enfin il commençait à comprendre son attitude et ses sentiments par rapport à Isaac. D'ailleurs celui-ci leur lança un petit sourire disant de ne pas s'inquiétait.

- Depuis quand ? demanda Derek de but en blanc.

A peine avait-il fermé sa porte que Isaac savait que Derek n'allait pas le lâcher.

- Je ne sais pas au début je pensais que c'était parce que je m'entendais bien avec Scott, commença-t-il.

Derek leva un regard sur lui. Confus et déçu. Isaac avait vu son regard et avait baissé les yeux. Il aimait Derek comme on aime un frère presque comme on aimerait un père. Son père il l'avait aimé. Ce n'est pas un père génial. En fait pour reprendre des propos qu'aurait pu tenir Stiles, son père craignait, il était nul et complètement malsain. Même si ça n'avait pas toujours été comme ça. Et Derek avait débarqué. Un mec dangereux quand on n'était pas de son côté mais protecteur et responsable quand il nous prenait sous son aile, enfin sa patte. Il sourit car c'est un jeu de mot purement Stiles. Et Derek le remarqua. Mais ne fit pas aucun commentaire.

- Je suis déçu tu sais.

- Oui je suis désolé mais ...

- Je suis déçu parce que je n'ai pas remarqué ce qui se passait, que tout changeait, ajouta Derek avant qu'Isaac ne continue à se renfermer.

Derek avait une meute bancale. En partie parce que ces membres étaient on peut le dire des cas sociaux. D'ailleurs l'Alpha de cette meute, c'est-à-dire lui CQFP, était un parfait exemple. Il se souvient avec une triste et lourde nostalgie de son ancienne meute et de la force, et de sa solidité. Ses parents, le couple d'alpha qui maintenait l'ordre au sein de la meute. Lui n'était qu'un alpha avec pour meute 4 individus. Or 2 d'entre eux n'étaient pas parmi eux. Isaac ressentait cela et Derek s'en voulut de ne pas être un bon Alpha. Ses parents il en était sûr aurait été déçu. Mais il voulait changer cela. Il sera fort et ferait progresser sa meute.

- C'est de ma faute, se reprit-il.

- Non.

- C'est tout de même ma faute, si les Alphas sont là c'est pour une bonne raison et je n'y suis pas étranger. Ils ont mentionné quelque chose que j'aurais fait. Et cela me bloque mais là n'est pas le problème, s'il n'était pas arrivé, j'aurais pris énormément de temps avant de m'en rendre compte, confia Derek.

Isaac c'était raidi. Son Alpha s'humiliait devant lui. Ce n'était pas gênant, c'était étonnant, il reconnaissait devoir progresser et prouver sa volonté de les protéger. Mais surtout il avait compris ce qui se tramait.

- La meute n'est pas prête, elle n'est pas complète et il manque bien des éléments.

- Tu veux dire quoi par là ? questionna Isaac.

- Tu sais de quoi est composé une meute et quelle est son but ?

- D'un Alpha et de ses bêtas. Ensemble ils sont plus fort, répondit Isaac qui recevait un hôchement de tête de la part de son Alpha. Hochement de tête qui le rendit fier en passant.

- Je suis responsable de toi, de Peter, d'Erica et de Boyd. Notre meute a atteint le chiffre d'une petite meute. Ce n'est pas bien grand mais c'est suffisant normalement. Derek s'arrêta.

Ils étaient arrivé chez lui, dans la vieille demeure. Ce pourrait bien être leurs chez eux mais pas encore. La manoir Hale n'est pas encore rénové et il y avait plus important. Peter les attendait. Depuis quelques temps il sentait quand il devait être présent. Sa présence n'était que tolérée par son neveu mais il ne s'en formalisa pas. Il était toujours presque sans sentiment mais l'esprit de meute modifiait ce fait.

- Mon cher neveu, de quoi t'entretenais tu avec ce tendre Isaac ? De tes sentiments pour ...

- Silence ! Intima Derek. L'heure est grave, notre meute évolue et progresse seule, sans ses membres.

Peter regarda gravement son neveu.

- Je sais Derek je sais tout ça. Depuis 4 semaines je dirais, dit-il en regardant Isaac qui eut la décence de rougir. Cela fit sourire Peter.

- Les bêtas dans une meute offre de la puissance à leur alpha. Cela lui permet de mieux les commander, mais aussi de mieux les protéger face à un danger, avait repris sous un ton docte l'ainé de leur meute.

- Oui je le sais, crut bon de se justifier Isaac.

- Non ce que tu sais c'est qu'on rend Derek plus fort, ce n'est pas un mal dans les temps qui court, reprit Peter dans le salon nouvellement aménagé.

Il regarda son neveu qui le laissa continuer. Cela le fit plaisir, oui la meute évoluait et lui aussi.

- Penses-tu que ce soit tout ?

- Non.

- Non tu as raison, mais tu ne sais pas, dit-il amusé par la réponse écolière du plus jeune. L'Alpha lui aussi peut renvoyer un peu de sa puissance à sa meute. Toutefois il faut qu'il se sente complet. La mâchoire de Derek tressaillit et cela ne passa pas inaperçu. Notre meute est actuellement composé de 3 personnes enfin 4 si on compte Jackson. Mais il n'est jamais là.

- Il viendra, dirent en choeur Derek et Isaac.

- Oui mais pas encore.

- Quoi la clef c'est Jackson, demanda Isaac confus et sûr que ça ne pouvait pas être ça. La clef de notre meute ne peut pas être Jackson, je veux dire même s'il a changé ce n'est pas lui qui va ...

- Non la clef d'une meute c'est son Alpha mais la clef de l'Alpha c'est son pivot, son soutien et pour le moment et bien mon cher neveu tu n'as pas encore trouvé ce pivot.

- Isaac l'a trouvé pour moi, déclara Derek de la manière la plus neutre qui soit. Et pourtant un volcan dormait la-dessous.

- Vraiment ? Intéressant parce que vois tu la meute d'Alphas a laissé ce message dans la forêt, dit d'un ton aussi calme que neutre Peter.

Il balançait un bout de fourrure à Derek qui grogna et semblait perturbé par la fourrure.

- C'est Boyd, compris horrifié Isaac.

- Oui mais ils vont bien enfin aussi bien que le prétend cette lettre, acheva Peter. Le temps joue contre nous, tu as 2 semaines Derek. Tu fais ce qu'il faut.

- Il est dit à la nouvelle pleine lune, c'est dans 3 semaines, reprit Isaac.

- Non je n'ai que 2 semaines pour trouver mon pivot, acheva Derek avant de sortir du manoir.

Isaac et Peter restèrent dans un silence relativement confortable.

- Fais ce qui est en ton pouvoir pour l'aider. Mais ne brusque rien car ce que tu doit comprendre c'est que ce que tu fais tu ne le fais pas pour lui tu le fais pour ta meute et pour ton chez toi, termina Peter avant de proposer à Isaac de le ramener à son petit appartement.

Voilà le quatrième chapitre. Je sais c'est confus, l'histoire avance doucement mais c'est justifié [je pense ^^] je plante le décor. La meute d'Alphas ne devrait pas prendre beaucoup d'importance. Disons qu'ils justifient ce qui se passe dans cette fanfiction.

Et puis il y a eu du Derek ;)

Allez au prochain chapitre. A très bientôt.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Scott était excédé. Il ne comprenait pas Stiles et ce qu'il lui avait dit à la pause déjeuner l'avait laissé pantois. D'ailleurs alors qu'il accompagnait son meilleur ami à la demeure de Hale, il se remémorait encore la scène à la cafétéria.

_Flashback_

- Stiles il est en vie, le proviseur sait que Derek l'a emmené, tenta Scott pour calmer la nervosité de son meilleur ami.

Stiles depuis la fin du cours de Chimie s'était montré impossible, mordillant ses bic, surlignant tout un livre et cassant tous ses crayons noirs. Il était sur le point d'imploser et il commençait à comprendre pour quoi. Scott ne le comprenait pas et à raison, et Jackson était silencieux comme s'il regardait tout ça de loin alors qu'en fait Stiles en était sûr il s'en préoccupait lui aussi. D'ailleurs les oeillades de Jackson à son encontre le lui confirmait.

- Mais dit quelque chose, il va me rendre fou avec sa bougeote, s'exclama Scott devant l'inaction de Jackson qui leur avait proposé de déjeuner avec lui.

- Stiles tu veux de l'Aderall, demanda Jackson sourire en coin.

- Tu en as ? Parce que oui j'aimerais bien en avoir. Et puis je crois que j'en ai pas pris ce matin enfin depuis hier soir en fait. Et donc si tu as genre deux trois pillules ça m'aiderait, déclara tout sourire Stiles.

Sourire de chat dudit Jackson. Il sortit une boite et tendit un cachet à Stiles.

- Non mais ça ne va pas, dit Scott en arrachant le cachet.

- Ben quoi c'est juste un calmant il en a besoin et nous aussi sinon on va le tuer et le manger, dit-il sur le ton de la conversation.

- Manger qui, demanda Danny en compagnie d'Allison et de connaissances à eux.

- Stiles.

- Moi.

- Oh et bien vous me direz quel goût il a, ponctua-t-il avec un clin d'oeil.

- Cochon va, dit Jackson en donnant un coup de coude à son meilleur ami.

Stiles était choqué parce qu'il entendait et surtout par le sous-entendu. Scott aussi. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé Jackson plaisantant sur l'homosexualité avec Danny sur son meilleur ami. Mais au moins Stiles était trop choqué pour parler. D'ailleurs il était reparti à ses réflexions. Ce serait pire quand il reparlerait mais là il avait la paix. Il fit un signe de tête à Jackson qui haussa les épaules, puis qui croqua dans sa pomme.

_Fin du flashback_

- Stiles ralentit, quémanda Scott.

- Quand on sera arrivé, répondit Stiles.

- Si ton père sait que tu ...

- C'est bas ça Scott.

- Mais c'est vrai.

Scott se souvenait encore de la fois où lui et Stiles avaient allègrement dépassé les limitations. Un officier les avait arrêté, Stiles faisait son fanfaron car il pensait qu'être le fils du Shérif allait servir de passe-droit. Ha Ha. C'était le Shérif qui les avait arrêté. Ambiance et remontrance. Enfin ça n'avait pas servi à grand chose la leçon vu la vitesse de conduite de Stiles.

- Bon on arrive ralentit maintenant.

- C'est une Jeep elle peut subir ça pour moi, et puis c'est moi qui paie les réparations, ajouta-t-il dans un sourire très Stiles.

Ouf il était vraiment arrivé.

- Et si Isaac n'est pas là ? Parce que c'est bien lui que tu es venu voir ?

- Oui c'est bien lui Scott je veux m'assurer qu'il va bien, dit Stiles. Et puis j'ai des questions à poser à Derek, rajouta-t-il pour lui même.

A leurs grandes surprises, ce fut Peter qui les accueillit.

- Stiles, Scott comment allez vous ? Vous avez râté Derek de peu. Ce garçon ne prend jamais le temps de vivre. Sûr qu'il n'a pas tir ...

- Stop on ne veut pas savoir, c'est Isaac qu'on est venu voir. Et Derek s'il est dans le coin, lança Stiles une assurance étonnante dans la voix face à celui qui lui avait proposé la morsure.

- Isaac ? Tiens donc. Vous jouez de malchances il n'est pas là. Mais je peux lui laisser un message.

- Non c'est bon on repassera. De toute façon on le voit demain. Il sera là demain dites ? Questionna Stiles.

- Quel intérêt pour ce jeune en même temps joli garçon ça se comprend, s'amusa Peter.

Stiles rougissait, Scott était abasourdi mais avait une légère rougeur aux joues qu'il préférait repartir dans la Jeep.

- Je suppose que oui. Il n'allait pas bien mais maintenant ça va mieux. Veillez bien sur vous. Bonne soirée.

Et sur ces paroles Peter rentra dans le manoir signifiant que l'entretien était terminé. Par contre personne ne voyait l'étrange sourire qui étira son visage. Il semblait sur de lui et satisfait.

Le lendemain matin Stiles était arrivé avec 30 minutes d'avance. Incroyable mais vrai il avait réussi à grapiller des heures de sommeil et à être prêt. Son père s'il avait été étonné n'en montra rien. Il lui souhaita une bonne journée après l'avoir forcé à avaler quelque chose de solide et de liquide pour son petit déjeuner. Stiles conseilla à son père d'acheter du Yop ça faisait un excellent petit déjeuner. Complet, solide et liquide. Comme le shampoing Wash and Go pour enfants.

Bref il arriva bien à l'avance et ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que des têtes à claque de dernière année étaient déjà là et qu'ils aimaient martyriser les plus jeunes dans l'idée de les faire grandir. Mal leur en prit.

En effet Stiles attendait hors de sa voiture et regardait partout sauf les plus vieux. Ils s'étaient approcher et avaient tenté de les intimider. Bref Derek avec ses yeux rougeoyant ni arrivait pas alors une bande de jeunes crétins, dur on va dire.

Mais l'amusement des plus vieux céda la place à l'agacement face à ce jeune sans respect. Quand ils commencèrent à le brusquer, Stiles se dit qu'il arriverait en retard quitte à se prendre des retenues. Mais le Ciel était avec lui et avait envoyé un ange à sa rescousse. Il avait été quelque peu bousculé et avait été projeté sur le sol où il s'était ouvert la lèvre.

Et là il ne comprit pas ce qui s'était passé. L'ange l'avait sauvé. Grand dans sa veste en cuir. Derek ? S'entendit-il dire.

- Ca va tu n'as rien, s'inquiétait Isaac car oui son sauveur était Isaac et ses yeux étaient encore jaunes.

Il allait se transformer, poussé par un sentiment de protection et de respect exacerbé, quand il vit Stiles s'évanouir.

Il le porta jusqu'à l'infirmerie et heureusement, celle-ci était déjà là.

- Vite aidez moi, criait Isaac, ce qui fit sursauter l'infirmière.

- Déposez le là, ordonna-t-elle professionnelle. Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

- Il a été agressé par des dernières années.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, semblant connaître de qui il s'agissait.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Il se réveille.

- Doucement jeune homme il a besoin de respirer. Il s'est rendormi. Il a reçu un choc, une légère commotion. Il a de la chance le médecin scolaire est de permanence aujourd'hui.

Et sur ces indications, elle partit appeler ledit médecin. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une poche de glace, du Synthol et des bandes de gaze.

- C'est votre petit copain, demanda-t-elle innocemment.

Isaac était étonné par la réponse mais répondit tout de même.

- Non c'est pas possible, c'est m ...

- Isaac je te connais, tu l'aimes non ?

- Oui mais ... Je ne sais pas, c'est de la tendresse de l'affection, je ne sais pas l'expliquer. C'est très bizarre et très différent mais en même temps je crois que je suis tombé amoureux.

- C'est de l'amour tout simplement tu ne dois pas te poser trop de questions.

Oui Isaac savait que c'était de l'amour. C'était de l'amour pour Stiles mais comment il aurait pu avouer à l'infirmière même si elle avait été très correcte et sympathique avec lui que l'image qu'il avait de Stiles, les sentiments qu'il avait pour lui était proche de ceux qu'il avait pour Derek. Comme un lien familiale qui se créait et qui mettait le foutoir dans le coeur de toute la meute. Et Stiles définitivement faisait partie de la meute. Il souriait à ce qu'il allait dire à Ms Pomme. Mais il allait le garder encore pour lui. Peter avait raison ce n'était pas que pour lui qu'il faisait cela, ça allait bien au-delà.

Il veilla jusqu'à ce que Stiles se réveille, ce qu'il ne tarda pas à faire.

- J'ai dodo longtemps, demanda-t-il et là il vit le regard d'Isaac, ses yeux qui brillaient trop heureux de voir Stiles réveillait. Si heureux qu'il le prit dans ses bras à l'en étouffer.

- Je ne veux plus que tu fasses ça, c'est dur de te voir dans cet état, avait-il dit.

Stiles ne savait pas quoi répondre mais finit par resserrer ses bras et à caresser le dos plutôt large d'Isaac. D'ailleurs il lui fit la remarque.

- Tu es grand ... Et large, lâcha-t-il inconscient de la portée de ces mots.

Isaac s'écarta et ne savait pas quoi dire.

- Merci ... je suppose.

- Tu supposes bien, tu les as mis en déroute, le remercia Stiles avec un sourire.

Ce sourire emplissait Isaac de contentement et de fierté. Mais il fallait qu'il se retienne sinon il allait tout gâcher.

- Ca va ? Demanda Stiles face au peu de réaction d'Isaac. Voyant qu'il ne se passait rien, il mit sa main dans ses cheveux et les joua dedans comme on aurait fait à un enfant.

Isaac avait eu un choc. Il n'y avait que deux personnes qui avaient reproduits ce geste. Et elles n'étaient plus de ce monde. Aussi il se laissa aller à la caresse et se laissa même emporter par le bien être il s'allonger sur les genoux de Stiles qui bizarrement trouvait cela très naturel. Il écarta les mèches bouclés trop longues du visage d'Isaac et vit que celui-ci appréciait grandement cette faveur. Stiles en était content et n'était pas gêné quand l'infirmière lui dit qu'il fallait qu'il attende que le médecin scolaire l'examine. Il répondit oui et sourit tendrement à Isaac qui se reposait. Il aurait voulu penser comme un chiot mais s'en abstint. Bon il l'avait pensé mais cette pensée n'était pas assez juste. Il comprit juste qu'il aimait rester avec Isaac. Pour le reste, il verrait enfin ils verraient. Derek va être saoulé mais il avait mieux à faire. Comme câliner Isaac qui étrangement ne faisait plus son âge quand il dormait.

Sur cette pensée, Stiles sourit encore une fois et s'endormit. Oui la rencontre avec le sol l'avait secoué.

Voilà ce chapitre 5. Comment vous le trouvez ? Est-ce que vous voyez où je veux en venir où alors je me perd et on se perd tous ensemble gaiement ?

Merci en tout cas pour toutes vos reviews auxquels j'espère avoir donné un petit mot ^^.

plus.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Stiles s'était assoupi et le médecin de permanence arriva 20 minutes après le commencement des cours. Le médecin lui posa quelques questions basiques sur son âge, son nom. Lorsqu'il dit Stiles Stilinski, le médecin tiqua et s'apprêta à révéler son véritable nom. Certes Isaac dormait mais qui pouvait dire avec ses dons de loup-garou que celui-ci ne pouvait pas entendre dans son sommeil. Stiles décida de le faire taire d'un geste et d'un regard, oui il y avait du Derek dans ses gestes et dans son attitude. Pour se rattraper de sa brusquerie il prit un crayon et le bloc note de l'infirmière qui l'autorisa à emprunter ses effets. Il écrivit " Genim Stilinski " et souria. Cela satisfaisait le médecin qui continua à lui poser une série de questions sur lui pour s'assurer que ses fonctions cérébrales n'avaient pas été touchées. Il lui recommanda une visite à l'hôpital par simple prudence. Il lui dit que oui il irait.

- Je l'emmènerai, à la sortie des cours ça te va ? demanda innocemment Isaac. Pourtant un sourire en coin le trahissait. Sourire en coin que Stiles vit.

" Vilain chiot " Il l'avait pensé et ne s'en voulait pas le moins du monde.

- Bien jeune gens il est temps pour vous de retourner en cours. Je vous ai fait une excuse pour entrer à la prochaine heure de cours, signala l'infirmière. Ah et pendant que vous dormiez, elle souriait étrangement, le principal est passé voulant savoir comment cet incident avait commencé.

- Très bien nous y allons tout de suite, dit Isaac.

Sur ces paroles il prit ses affaires, les affaires de Stiles et souhaita bonne journée aux deux personnes chargées de la santé et de la sureté des lycéens de Beacon Hill. Il revint dans l'infirmerie et lança :

- Stiles il reste 30 minutes.

Et il se mit devant la porte de l'infirmerie en chien de garde et attendit que Stiles daigne sortir. Celui-ci le fit 5 secondes après, étonné mais pas vraiment par le comportement d'Isaac. Il commençait à mieux analyser ce qu'il vivait. A croire qu'en comprenant ses sentiments envers le cadet de la meute à Derek il commençait à reprendre le pas sur sa vie. Bon sang ces prochains jours s'annoncent durs.

- Pourquoi ? ... Stiles ne savait pas pourquoi ce pourquoi mais il lui semblait normal de poser une question, pas la question sur les sentiments d'Isaac. Il avait en quelques sortes peur de comment Isaac réagirait même si son intuition lui disait que ça allait bien se passer.

- Pourquoi, acheva Isaac.

- Non laisse ça me va, dit Stiles. Il ne voulait pas se poser de questions, surtout que le proviseur allait lui en poser dans les minutes qui suivirent.

Le trajet jusqu'au bureau du proviseur se fit dans le silence. Un silence agréable, léger, complice. Parfois Isaac le regardait. Il sentit un picotement sur son côté gauche. Et quand il se tournait vers Isaac celui-ci détournait son regard. Stiles lui aurait bien dit qu'il pouvait le regarder, que cela le flattait mais il n'en fit rien. Il était touché et amusé par la réaction d'Isaac. Et c'est à regret qu'ils arrivèrent la secrétaire qui les annonça au proviseur.

- Bon je t'attend ici, dit simplement Isaac peu sûr de sa démarche.

- Tu ne viens pas tu pourras faire office de témoin, essaya Stiles.

- Vous deux, dépêchez vous, le proviseur n'est pas seul, les autorités sont là, dit-elle un regard entendu avec Stiles.

Stiles avait blêmi et savait qui l'attendait derrière dans le bureau du proviseur. Il ne vit cependant pas que le regard de l'infirmière oscillait entre lui et Isaac qui lui aussi ne se sentit pas bien.

Et ils entrèrent.

Oui son père était là. Il l'avait compris quand l'infirmière lui avait parlé d'autorité. Et en plus en uniforme. Ca craignait même s'il n'avait rien à se reprocher. Sauf que son père ne semblait pas vraiment savoir pourquoi il était là avait qu'il remarque sa lèvre fendue. Sa main s'était placé sur son arme par réflexe mais c'était surtout du à son inquiétude. Ouais parce qu'une arme ça rassure son homme. Peut être.

Par contre quand son regard fit le tour de la pièce il vit deux autres personnes, la première il ne la connaissait pas mais semblait mécontente. A la vue de la seconde personne, son coeur fit un écart et se mit à battre légèrement plus fort et plus vite. Alala quelle blague de grand matin de voir Derek, toujours grognon cela dit en passant, dans le bureau du proviseur. D'ailleurs il était assis sur l'une des chaises. L'autre chaise étant occupé par l'inconnu. D'ailleurs si son père en tant que Shérif n'était pas là, il aurait été certain qu'un pugilat aurait eu lieu dans le bureau même du proviseur. Celui-ci était d'ailleurs tendu et fit les présentation.

- Messieurs Lahey et Stilinski je vous présente Monsieur Von Dyck et Monsieur Hale.

- Bonjour, fit Stiles et Isaac.

Stiles se tourna vers Isaac. Il trouvait comique de voir Derek ici en tant que parent sauf que Isaac avait du mal à rester calme, il semblait même énervé, agacé prêt à se jeter sur quelqu'un. Et Stiles comprit. Si son père était là ce n'était pas pour lui. Certes il allait tout de même faire son rapport d'incident au proviseur mais si son père était là c'était parce qu'il fallait mettre l'ordre entre les deux fortes têtes.

- Mon fils a été agressé par ce jeune délinquant, lança tout de go le Von Dyck.

- Votre fils est l'un des protagonistes dans l'altercation de ce matin, et il semblerait qu'il est participé à d'autres incidents du même genre, précisa le proviseur agacé lui aussi par ce qui se passait dans son bureau. Il avait mieux à faire que de s'occuper des bagarres et surtout par des récidives.

- Il s'est retrouvé avec le poignet foulé et son tee-shirt déchiré, dit le Dyck feignant d'être outré et consterné.

- Eux excusez moi mais pourquoi on est là ? intervint Stiles.

Son intervention fit sourire son père qui se reprit très vite, aussi vite qu'un loup-garou. Derek aurait mordu son père, il allait lui demander. Quant à Derek il se détendit face à Stiles. S'il commençait à babiller il serait agacé mais au moins l'autre gros con paternel ne l'ouvrirait plus.

- Vous êtes ici présent pour nous donner vos versions des faits ...

- Stiles s'est fait agressé par des abrutis et je suis intervenu pour le défendre, dit Isaac défiant du regard le père d'un des abrutis.

- C'est donc pour ça qu'on m'a dit de venir, Isaac on aura une discussion en rentrant.

- Oui et dites lui bien de ne plus s'approcher de mon fils et de ses camarades,

- Dans un lycée on est obligé, imaginez aux toilettes, on ne va pas se lancer des regards pour se dire.

- Stiles.

- Oui papa ?

Le père Dyck semblait étonné, choqué et ne démontrait d'aucune hargne. Enfin en apparence vu le regard que lui lançait les deux loup-garous dans la pièce.

- Shérif, s'il te plaît, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ce matin ? Demanda très professionnellement son père, qui gardait une de ses fossettes, signe qu'il le croyait.

- Ce matin je comptais voir Isaac et lui demander pardon correctement pour mon comportement de la fois dernière, donc je suis arrivé plus tôt. Ensuite i types qui m'ont approché et qui commençait à me poser des questions assez stupides. Puis ils ...

Il remarqua qu'on ne l'écoutait plus qu'à moitié mais que surtout, les regards étaient tournés vers Isaac. Celui-ci semblait bouillir et si ça continuait ça allait dégénérer. Sa tête était baissé, on ne voyait pas ses yeux. Par contre on commençait à voir un subtil mouvement au niveau de sa bouche. Ses crocs, ils allaient sortir. Stiles regarda Derek qui s'étonnait. Isaac avait su se contrôler dès sa première pleine lune et là il n'y parvenait pas. Il lui passerait un savon ce soir et tenta de grogner sourdement pour le contrer et le ramener au calme mais ça ne fonctionnait pas et là c'est la merde, il se dit.

- Isaac ?

Isaac se calma doucement et regarda les personnes dans la pièce sauf son Alpha et Stiles. D'ailleurs Stiles lui avait pris la main. Il s'était rapproché de Stiles quand il avait senti la présence du père de ce Von Dyck, comme si son loup lui demandait d'être prêt à intervenir pour protéger Stiles. Il était en train de perdre pied en sentant que le loup se rappeler de la scène. La voix de Stiles temporisait ce qui se passait dans son cerveau. Tout comme la main qui lui prit la sienne.

- Ce gamin est instable, il nous aurait mis ...

- Silence Monsieur Von Dyck, la version de mon fils me suffit à vous dire que vous et d'autres familles auront bientôt avoir à faire à la justice. Ce n'est pas la première agression d'un groupe de lycéen, dont votre fils fait partie, mais c'est la première recensée sur le campus du lycée. Donc la plainte que vous vouliez déposer contre Monsieur Hale risque bien d'être noyé dans les plaintes contre vos enfants, donc vous. Sur ce j'ai d'autres obligations qui m'appellent. Monsieur le proviseur bonne journée. Monsieur Hale pourrais-je vous parler s'il vous plait une fois que vous aurez terminé ici ? Demanda le père de Stiles.

- Papa attend.

- Bonne journée mon fils, dit-il en lui laissant son sourire comme réponse.

- Monsieur Hale nous en avons fini. Monsieur Von Dyck veuillez rester s'il vous plait.

Tout le petit groupe sortit, laissant Monsieur Von Dyck avec de nouveaux problèmes. Stiles ne le plaignait pas et regardait Isaac qui regardait leurs mains. Il leva leurs mains et leur fit un baiser tendre suivi d'un clin d'oeil. Isaac rougit et avança avec lui.

Le père de Stiles n'avait rien manqué de la scène. Tout comme Derek qui resta pensif et un peu tendu parce qu'il vit. Isaac le remarqua et vouta un peu son dos. Stiles n'appréciait pas cette attitude et allait lui faire remarquer à Isaac et à Derek. Quand bien même Derek était son Alpha, ça ne lui permettait pas d'être aussi vache envers celui qui l'avait aidé. Mais ce qu'il entendit le scotcha.

- Merci à toi Isaac d'avoir aidé mon fils. Et Monsieur Hale vous aurez sans doute à faire le dépôt d'une contre plainte. Par prudence ajouta-t-il.

- Très bien je passerais dans la journée.

- Bien, bonne journée à vous tous et Stiles tu ne manqueras aucun cours, on se voit ce soir.

- Oui Shérif, dit-il amusant son père qui leva les yeux au ciel.

Il courut jusqu'à son père et lui plaqua un baiser sonore sur la joue, ce qui fit tomber son couvre-chef. Isaac qui avait avancé machinalement ramassa le chapeau du Shérif et le lui rendit. Le père de Stiles le jeta un regard. Enfin sonda Isaac plutôt. Mais personne ne fit aucun geste aucune remarque. Il lui souhaita bonne journée et quitta l'enceinte de l'établissement.

- Mon père vous aime, c'est génial, s'extasia Stiles.

- Tu vas vite en besogne Stiles, lança Derek.

- Non pas du tout je connais mon père. Et d'ailleurs c'est gentil à toi de jouer ce rôle pour Isaac.

- Je suis son référent c'est normal qu'on m'appelle ...

- Oui oui mais merci dit-il plus silencieusement.

Isaac rougit mais regarda quand même son Alpha qui lui fit un signe et se décida à partir. Arriver à 20 pas, Derek entendit tout de même :

- Et je t'interdis de l'engueuler ce soir quand il rentrera il ne le mérite. La seule chose qu'il mérite c'est une récompense alors ...

- Je ne voulais pas l'engueuler, dit Derek en s'arrêtant et en regardant de biais, mystérieux et ténébreux se dit Stiles avant de se reprendre mentalement.

Par contre Stiles ne vit pas le sourire de Derek face à l'attitude que prenait Stiles vis-à-vis de Isaac. Derek se sentait un peu plus léger et cela se ressentit chez Isaac.

- On y va parce que si mon père apprend que je suis arrivé en retard je te dis pas le savon ?

Stiles tendit la main à Isaac qui la prit avec une hésitation mais qui était tout sourire. Il tenait toujours les affaires de Stiles. Stiles essaya de reprendre ces affaires mais il répondit qu'ils ont Mathématiques ensemble et qu'il pouvait bien les lui portait.

Stiles répondit qu'il n'était pas fort comme un loup-garou mais qu'il avait assez de force pour porter ses affaires. Isaac répondit que ce n'était pas important et que ce n'était pas grave s'il n'était pas un loup-garou.

Stiles trouva la formule très simple, trop simple pour ne vouloir que dire cela. Aussi il se décida à le ramener chez Derek car fois de Genim " Stiles " Stilinski il allait avoir ses réponses. Et vite.

Et voilà l'action se déroule. Je suis désolé du temps que prend l'histoire à se dérouler mais je pense que ça en vaut la peine. De toute façon plus il y a de chapitre plus i lire ^^. Faut juste essayer de rester intéressant ou encore de l'être \o/

Bien à vous, bientôt.


	7. Chapter 7

Je tenais à vous remercier pour les messages, reviews que vous me laissez. Je tenais aussi à m'excuser si je vous embrouille le coco ^^. Je vous promet d'être de plus en plus clair. J'aime aussi l'idée que vous vous faîtes des idées. Oui c'est sadique mais ça peut aider à échanger entre nous ou dans les forums sur ma folie;)

Enfin le chapitre 6 je vous laisse à votre lecture. Merci.

Chapitre 7

- Ca veut dire quoi ça que ce n'est pas grave si je suis un loup-garou, demanda Stiles de nouveau, pour ce qui devait être la centième fois en une 2 heures.

Isaac commençait à perdre patience. Il aimait bien Stiles, à vrai dire ses sentiments étaient plus profonds, plus nuancés, plus tendre aussi. Mais rester deux heures à côté d'un hyperactif souffrant d'un déficit de l'attention pouvait venir à bout du plus éprouvé des patients. Bon sang Derek allait le tuer d'avoir laissé Stiles le ramener chez lui. C'est ce qui le faisait patienter et lui faisait répondre la même chose : " Tu es très bien comme tu es. " Cela faisait rougir Stiles et le faisait taire pendant deux minutes maximum quand il y mettait de la bonne volonté. Parfois beaucoup moins et souvent à la plusieurs fois à la suite quand le professeur ne lui demandait pas de se taire ou de cesser d'importuner le pauvre Lahey qui s'était déjà vu proposer de changer de place. Le simple regard outré de Stiles suffisait à répondre que non ça allait et qu'il le supportait. Plus ou moins avait-il pensé ^^.

En entrant dans la cafétaria il se dirigea vers Scott et Jackson qui décidément l'absence, remarquée de Lydia, rendait plus complice. Voilà une chose qu'il devait mettre au clair avec son frère de meute. Son grand frère si on prenait en compte qu'avant d'être le Kanima il avait été le premier bêta volontaire de Derek. Il appréciait de plus en plus Jackson, il devenait plus mûr. Son arrogance s'était muée en assurance et bien que cela agaçait certains c'était plus par souvenir de l'ancien Jackson. Bref on ne change pas du jour au lendemain mais Jackson était sur la bonne voie. Bon ce n'était pas parfait car il refusait de suivre les ordres de Derek et ne vivait pas parmi la meute mais il n'était plus ce connard égocentrique dont le corps rejetait la morsure. Non Jackson se révélait à certains et cela plaisait à Isaac qui le appréciait une timide complicité fraternelle. Cela le faisait rougir quand il y pensait. Son visage trahissait ses pensées et bien sûr c'est ce moment que choisit Jackson pour lever sa tête vers lui. Et ce con souriait.

- Jackson te fait de l'effet, demanda Stiles taquin.

- Quoi mais non qu'est-ce tu racontes ? En plus je préfère les bruns, avait dit Isaac dans sa lancée.

Il continua à avancer puis n'entendant plus les pas de Stiles à ses côtés il se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait dit. Et tourna vivement sa tête vers Stiles puis vers Jackson ensuite vers Scott et sa tête pris une incroyable teinte pivoine quand on le savait assez pâle de peau. Stiles se rendit compte que son silence pouvait être mal interprété et décida de remonter à son niveau et de lui offrir un sourire simple et affectueux.

- Tu viens ils nous attendent, avait dit Stiles simplement mais fermement.

Voyant qu'Isaac ne réagissait pas, il se tourna vers lui, le regarda assez fixement et lui dit : Isaac.

Cela suffit à ce qu'Isaac remonte assez précipitamment. Pendant ce temps à la table de Scott et Jackson, Danny ne comprenait pas pourquoi il y avait ce silence entre les deux alors qu'ils se taquinait tranquillement tous gaiement ensemble. Puis il regardait la direction de leur regard. Et il vit les nouveaux arrivants.

- Oui ils sont attirants mais ne le dites pas à Stiles sinon il n'arrêtera pas de me sourire et il est ...

- Stiles te plaît ? Demandèrent simultanément Scott et Jackson.

- Non, enfin si il est attirant mais il est ...

- Bougeon ?

- Hyperactif ?

- Chasse gardée surtout je pense, finit Jackson.

- Par Isaac, demandèrent cette fois Scott et Danny en même temps.

Jackson sourit. C'était étrange mais devenir loup-garou le renouveler. Il se sentait un homme neuf. Tout semblait décuplait et il pouvait voir une situation dans son ensemble. Il devenait assez lucide. Sans aucun doute l'instinct lycaon. Ca lui plaisait. Et surtout il ne voulait le dire à personne mais l'esprit de meute prenait le pas. C'est juste qu'il avait son confort mais surtout qu'il avait encore du mal à accepter une telle autorité. Pourtant il savait que le temps viendrait où il entrerait dans le rang mais il préféra s'abstenir d'y penser. Il est jeune et Derek était quelqu'un de patient. Il pouvait supporter Stiles il pourrait bien attendre que lui se décide. Et puis ce n'est pas comme s'il allait faire faux bond. Plus maintenant. Et il lança un dernier regard à Scott avant que Stiles ne pose son plateau suivis d'Isaac, légèrement gêné.

- Isaac tu t'arrêtes tout de suite, au fait Scott je t'avais dit que j'étais bisexuel ? lança comme une fusée supersonique Stiles avec le ton d'une conversation des plus banales.

La réaction des uns et des autres n'avait pas tarder. Scott le premier avait recraché vers la table d'à côté son jus en briquette. Jackson avait murmuré que cela allait faciliter certaines en chose en regardant un regard à Isaac qui rougissait face au regard entendu de Jackson. Regard qu'il ne comprit pas et qu'il interpréta autrement. Isaac lui s'était raidi stupéfait par la révélation et voulait dire quelque chose à Jackson dans les yeux. Mais Jackson tendait déjà sa serviette à Scott qui s'humiliait en excuse à la face d'à côté. Danny souriait face à cette révélation et se disait enfin puis il piqua un morceau de sa viande et la dégusta. Les potes à Jackson se regardaient et se demandaient pourquoi il leur faisait part de ça. La réponse vint à la seconde.

- Tu vois Isaac ce n'est pas grave.

- Tu es bi toi aussi, demanda Scott en cessant de s'excuser à la seconde aux filles qui lui jetaient des regards dégoutés ou méprisants.

- Scott tu es incroyable de vivacité si le sujet d'intéresse.

- Je dis toujours des choses intéressantes Jackson mais personne ne m'écoute.

- Isaac ?

- Et s'il ne veut pas répondre ... laissa en suspens Jackson.

- Non je ne suis pas bisexuel.

Scott allait demander pourquoi Stiles faisait ce genre de remarques.

- En fait je suis gay, termina-t-il.

Cette fois c'est Danny qui crachota son jus. Heureusement qu'il avalait bien sa viande |tournure de phrase déplacée, navré] parce que cette fois c'est un de leurs potes qui prit le jus. Cela fit rire la table.

Isaac allait faire un remarque à Stiles quand celui-ci le regardait depuis un moment. Le visage de Stiles exprimait autant de sympathie que d'empathie qu'il ne put rien lui dire et l'envie d'Isaac de lancer un regard noir à Stiles disparut.

Stiles se rapprocha de son visage, enfin de son oreille et lui dit un complexe " merci. " Jackson approuvait de la tête, Scott souriait à son meilleur ami. Il l'aimait de plus en plus depuis qu'il l'avait aidé à surmonté le cap Allison et surtout quand il lui avait laissé fréquenter Isaac autant que lui. En même temps quand ils étaient petits Stiles avait déjà dit dans son sommeil qu'il l'aimait d'amour. Scott avait paniqué et avait dit à sa mère qui lui avait dit " Et alors tu as quelqu'un d'autre qui t'aime. " La tendresse dans les mots maternels avaient surpris Scott. Le lendemain il avait fait un bisous sur la joue de Stiles quand il s'était réveillé. Oui Scott avait réveillé sa mère.

Bref la joyeuse bande salua les filles de la table et prit diverses directions.

Isaac avait fini et pensait qu'il allait rentrer. Stiles avait encore deux heures de cours mais celui lui redit qu'il le ramenait chez lui. C'était étrange parce que ce qu'il disait avait un écho particulier. Jackson qui marchait à leurs côtés pour aller en cours avec Stiles se figea. Il jeta un regard à Isaac qui répondit par l'affirmative.

" Ca va de plus en plus vite. "

- De quoi ? Demandèrent Stiles et Isaac.

- Vous verrez.

- Tu deviens bien mystérieux Jackson, s'amusa Stiles.

- C'est parce que je parle moins que toi, retourna Jackson.

Stiles prit une expression choqué et entra dans la salle. Puis ressortit.

- Isaac tu peux partir si tu veux, tu n'es pas obligé d'attendre deux heures de mon temps.

Isaac souriait face à l'attention de Stiles et fit non de la tête en précisant qu'il pouvait bien attendre une heure. Jackson souriait parce qu'il voyait la situation de plus en plus dans sa largeur. Il se fit la réflexion qu'il devait le dire à Lydia, ça allait lui plaire elle l'aime les intelligents. Scott souriait parce qu'il aimait voir ses amis sourire et Danny lui ne savait plus s'il devait sourire. Il était perplexe. Jackson le remarqua et lui fit une bise sur la joue. Ca lui remonta le moral.

- Scott c'est qu'une bise et Danny m'a déjà vu tout nu quand on était petit, dit Jackson devant le regard que lui lançait Scott. Il s'amusait depuis longtemps. Merci la lycanthropie.

- Oui ton zizi est le premier que j'ai vu.

- Zizi c'est quoi cette expression toute mignonne, arriva Alison.

- Ben à l'époque c'était un zizi, répondit Danny qui pour lui l'expression était normal.

Jackson n'avait même pas tiqué à l'expression de Danny. Il était comme son frère. En plus il trouvait mignon que Danny utilise " zizi " et non pas bite ou autre plus raffiné. Pénis c'était trop scientifique.

- Bah en même temps c'est vrai que ce n'est plus un zizi.

On pouvait remercier Stiles pour cette remarque. Fier de son effet il rentra dans la salle laissant les autres dehors. Pas sûrs et plus ou moins choqués que Stiles matait tranquillement sous les douches ou dans les vestiaires.

Voilà un chapitre encore. Je sais que je tourne en rond mais ce n'est pas par manque d'idée c'est juste que j'aime de plus en plus le Stiles/Isaac. Les pairings commencent à se former tout doucement. Vous pouvez me donner vos idées sur les pairings en MP, ça fera un peu de suspens et d'échange.

Petite question pour vous aiguiller sur la manière dont va se poursuivre la fanfiction, que signifie pour vous les sentiments entre Stiles et Isaac, comment les qualifier ?

+.


	8. Chapter 8

Alors voilà je sais que ma fanfiction déçoit certains et j'en suis désolé. C'est vrai je l'ai relu elle est complexe. Aussi je me dois de vous rassurer et de vous remercier parce que vous me suivez malgré tout, vous me donnez votre avis [ce qui est génial] et je vais répondre à certaines de vos interrogations.

Ma fanfiction traite de l'esprit de meute, du rôle de chacun, de ceux qui en font partie et/ou qui vont en faire partie. Je sais que ça paraît vague mais je tiens à vous dire que je sais où je vais [ouf ^^] et que vous n'avez pas à vous inquiétez des pairings même si je comprend que cela motive la lecture d'une fanfiction.

J'ai mis Stiles et Derek comme personnages principaux c'est vrai et assez faux en même temps. Il y a énormément de Sterek, du très bon et agréable, il y a en pour tous les goûts. Je comprend que l'importance que je donne à Stiles et à Isaac trouble certains et certaines [je suis intimement persuadé que les deux sexes le lisent et l'écrivent;) ]

Je tiens juste à rassurer ceux qui se posent les questions. C'est bien un Sterek mais l'histoire ne va pas se focaliser sur notre couple préféré. Isaac est merveilleux et mérite un renouveau tout comme Jackson. Donc tâchons de les faire aimer ^^.

Et maintenant bonne lecture à vous.

Chapitre 8

" _Tu m'as déjà maté dans les vestiaires ?_ "

Jackson était impayable et avait fait passer ce mot à Stiles qui secoua la tête tout en souriant sardoniquement. Bon sang que le sourire de Stiles pouvait être grand et effrayant. Un peu comme Lydia. Mais le sourire, enfin pas le sourire mais le visage à retenir en cette heure-ci c'était celui de Jackson. Sa tête, enfin l'expression soucieuse qu'il avait en ce moment en cours était mémorable. On aurait dit qu'il était constipé et ne se rendait même pas compte que certains le reluquaient dans les vestiaires. Pourtant il est le premier à dire qu'il est le type de tout le monde. Tous les loup-garous de la pièce purent entendre Jackson demandait à son meilleur ami s'il l'avait déjà reluqué dans les vestiaires. Danny trouva sa question stupide et lui répondit que le regarder lui faisait le même effet que de regarder sa soeur. Et Jackson se renfrogna, mi vexé mi troublé. Et pour s'amuser et rendre la pareille il lui demanda qui il matait lui.

- Personne ! Et suit un peu c'est déjà assez gonflant littérature alors si en plus on se fait enquiquiner, lui dit Danny agacé et gêné.

Danny savait Jackson très ouvert d'esprit. Ils s'étaient bien appris mutuellement à rouler des pelles et Jackson n'avait pas été dégouté. Il semblait juste curieux de satisfaire la personne avec qui il serait. Danny avait été choqué, gêné et agréablement surpris de la demande de son meilleur ami mais en tant que mec sympa [et gay] il avait accepté. Et grand ciel ils s'étaient donné à fond dans l'ouvrage mais là n'est pas le propos. Il y avait de jolis corps sous la douche. Et de tout types il s'en rendait bien compte. Stiles aussi avait un corps plaisant pas musclé mais plaisant. Mais personne ne battait la référence de son cousin Miguel. Il en rêvait encore et s'était échauffé à la pensée. Il revint vers Lord Byron et ses poèmes si profonds et pourtant si mièvres.

Et l'heure passa. Lentement.

- Stiles ! Cria quasiment Jackson.

Mais bon sang il était fluide quand il le voulait pas étonnant qu'il avait fait un carton au dernier match de Lacrosse. Il slalomait entre les gens comme personne.

- Stiles, enfin mais punaise je m'époumone et toi tu écoutes de la musique. Et toi tu ne le préviens même pas que je l'appelle, s'exclama Jackson à Scott.

Scott sourit. Et se tourna vers Stiles.

- Quoi ? Demanda Stiles.

- Jackson veut te parler, dit tout sourire Scott tout en regardant Jackson et son meilleur ami tour à tour.

Jackson leva ses beaux yeux bleus au ciel. Puis il entendit quelqu'un lui criait son nom. C'était Alison. Jackson les regarda partir de leurs côtés et fut interrompu par l'image de son meilleur ami le regardant regardait Allison et Scott et lui lança ce regard si prévenant mais qui voulait surtout dire faut qu'on parle toi et moi. Toi et moi en accentuation. Oui un regard pouvait dire tout ça. Surtout depuis l'épisode de son coming-out.

- Jackson youhou tu voulais me parler ?

- Oui tu vas lui dire quoi à Derek ?

Woah il a été rapide à se remettre dans le bain. Trop sans doute vu le regard lourd de sens que Stiles lui lançait.

- Des choses.

- Des choses qui concernent la meute ?

- Des choses.

- Arrête c'est sérieux si ça concerne la meute vas y mollo.

- Oui je sais depuis la disparition de tu sais qui ...

- Oui justement il ne me dit pas tout ...

- A qui la faute ?

- M'accuse pas ok tu ne sais pas grand chose mais les choses évoluent pour tout le monde et c'est ... vicieux, donc vas y à pas de loup, dit Jackson.

Les deux tiquèrent sur l'expression et Stiles allait lui dire quelque chose de nul et facile mais il s'abstint. A la place il posa sa main sur son bras. Jackson regarda la main mais ne la retira pas. C'était doux et agréable. Il en redemanderait mais bon il avait sa fierté. Il saurait juste l'accepter à chaque fois.

- Je ferais attention. Et puis Isaac sera là.

- Pour empêcher Derek de te tuer ?

- Non pour m'empêcher de dire des bêtises avec ses grands yeux de chiots. Pire que ceux de Scott.

- C'est vrai, dit simplement Jackson. Stiles ne releva pas mais ces yeux furent assez éloquents.

- Et aussi pour l'empêcher de me tuer, sourit Stiles avant d'aller à la dernière heure de cours.

Ils reprirent leurs marches jusqu'à la prochaine salle de cours.

- Pourquoi ce détour ? Demanda Jackson.

- Parce que l'Economie est aussi passionnant que la Littérature, et aussi parce que je voulais voir Isaac, répondit Stiles tout en cherchant Isaac des yeux.

- Comment tu sais qu'il est par ici ?

- Je ne sais pas je le sais c'est tout.

- Mouais.

Et Jackson eut de nouveau ce sourire qui commençait à être répétitif. Mais bon Jackson est Jackson et son sourire est plutôt pas mal. Canon même. Et il le regarda semblant connaître le fond de sa pensée. Stiles rougit mais aperçut Isaac qui semblait mal accompagné.

Ni une ni deux ils furent à ses côtés, Jackson semblait sur le point de leur refaire le portrait mais la main de Stiles l'en dissuada. Isaac lui avait envie de donner son point à celui trop proche. C'était sans doute le Von Dyck.

- Isaac qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Toi la tante on t'a pas sonné, lâcha le Von Dyck. Oui c'était bien lui car aussi stupide et abruti que son père.

- Isaac tu viens on a cours, dit Stiles fixant Isaac sous le regard surpris et assez impressionné de Jackson.

Jackson avait suivi l'échange de regard et avait trouvé intense et doux le lien si nouveau et presque imperceptible entre ces deux là. Derek allait être content. Isaac pouvait très bien aider dans le cas qui se présentait à leur meute. D'ailleurs ça urgeait il le sentait.

- Ouais écoute ta tante.

Et punch. Un poing de Isaac dans la poire du fils Von Dyck.

- C'est pas ma tante, c'est ma ...

Et là silence des deux côtés. Jackson était amusé et choqué car il avait deviné ce qui allait sortir. Stiles lui se demandait ce qui se passait et d'où venait une telle violence. Il allait le lui demandait quand Jackson le retenait pas la main et prévint la bande d'abrutis qu'il avait un père avocat qui se ferait un plaisir d'aider son fils.

- Allons en cours et laissons là les têtes de bite [Dyck = dick].

Sur ces paroles il prit Isaac et Stiles par les épaules et les trois partir en cours. Le coach Finstock trouva étrange qu'Isaac veuille participer. Mais accepta après lui avoir fait signer une décharge de responsabilité pendant son heure de cours. Ainsi si Isaac avait un problème ce ne serait pas lui le garant mais Derek. Et pour Isaac et Stiles et Jackson il valait mieux éviter de faire déplacer Derek une nouvelle fois dans leur bahut.

- Pourquoi tu tenais tant à me raccompagner ?

- Parce que ça aurait fait une trotte et que j'avais besoin de parler à Derek, répondit Stiles.

- De quoi ?

A ce moment, Stiles tourna son visage vers lui semblant dire " Mec sérieux ? " puis il regarda la route car il n'était pas encore arrivé.

Isaac ne savait pas quoi penser. Il en avait parlé avec Peter. De ses sentiments vis-à-vis de Derek, de Stiles. De son avis sur la meute qui avait étonné et agréablement surpris Peter. Mais surtout il lui avait fait par de ses craintes sur leurs devenirs. Peter l'avait rassuré et lui avait dit que tout arrivait à point. Patience maître mot. Seulement ils étaient pressés. Il n'avait pas le temps et la patience était un luxe en ce moment.

- Derek ne veut pas me voir ? Demanda Stiles un peu penaud.

- Si, enfin non, je ne sais pas. Il est Derek et vaut mieux aller le voir que d'attendre, rassura Isaac. Mais il sera surpris de nous voir arriver.

- On arrive justement.

- Je sais. Allez courage tu as bien été courageux cet après midi, non ?

- Oui mais ce n'était pas un Alpha, dit Stiles tout en garant son bébé.

- Oui mais tu es Stiles et Stiles s'amuse au détriment de l'Alpha, non ?

- Qui s'amuse au détriment de l'Alpha Isaac ?

Les deux compères sursautèrent. Peter était toujours aussi doué pour son entrée en scène. Une vrai dramaqueen.

- Il est en haut et il vous attend, finit Peter sérieux et en pleine appréhension.

Le manoir Hale n'était pas rénové mais il était propre et habitable. Enfin le confort était sommaire mais il était là. Isaac emmena Stiles dans ce qui semblait être la chambre de Derek. Il frappa tout de même à la porte malgré que Derek les avait entendu.

Derek était en train de lire mais avait posé son livre à côté de lui sur une petite table.

- C'est Stiles qui s'amuse à me faire voir de toutes les couleurs ? Demanda Derek les yeux rougeoyant un petit peu.

- Oui, mais cette fois je vais être bref.

Et Derek lui lança un regard amusé.

Voilà la suite est en train d'être écrite. Je la poste demain matin parce que de un je ne l'ai pas fini et deux deux il est près d'une 1:30 du matin chez moi.

Bisous et à demain.

PS : je suis sadique mais c'est du à l'inspiration qui doit bien prendre 24 heures pour se renouveler ;)


	9. Chapter 9

Je tenais à remercier Shinili pour son petit message qui m'a donné la force d'écrire ce chapitre. Je m'excuse d'avance car il n'est pas génial à mon sens mais il fait ce pourquoi il a été écrit. C'est-à-dire donner des éléments de réponses comme le précédent.

C'est assez dure de bien écrire. Je compte sur votre sympathie comme vous avez pu compter sur mon sadisme [hé hé hé]. Allez je vous laisse à votre lecture. Bises.

Chapitre 9

Et Derek lui lança un regard amusé.

- Ce sera une première, lui dit-il.

Stiles grogna. Pas à la lycaon mais à l'humaine. Un peu vexé. Mais il ne se laissa pas démonter. Il connaissait Derek. Et il allait le provoquer pour avoir une réponse. Il savait qu'il ne fallait pas prendre en compte son air revêche sinon ce ne serait plus Derek. Il vit Isaac se plaçait près de la fenêtre. Il pouvait voir Peter qui accueillait Isaac. Ca lui plaisait bien que Jackson se rapproche. Il appréciait ce changement surtout depuis que Boyd et Erica avait disparu. Erica sa soeur et Boyd cette force de la nature, solide comme un roc.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Isaac ? Demanda de but en blanc Stiles.

La question surprit Derek qui ne s'y attendait pas. Stiles était sérieux, il ne rigolait pas, il avait été bref. Isaac lui avait eu mal en entendant la question. Ce n'était pas la faute de Stiles. Il avait pensé que l'attitude de Stiles était vrai mais visiblement ... Il ne s'attendais pas à la suite c'était on ne peut plus sûr.

- Je sais qu'il y a du changement dans l'air, je sais que Boyd et Erica sont encore en vie, je ...

- Comment tu le sais ?

La question de Derek était anodine et pourtant elle était précise et tout à faire concrète. Stiles l'avait deviné et avait tout simplement répondu.

- Je le sais, dit-il convaincu et convaincant. Je le sens voilà tout. C'est comme un sixième sens. Peut être qu'à vos côtés je développe des dons moi aussi, je ne suis peut être plus maigrichon et inutile.

- Tu n'as jamais été inutile pour la meute. Tu étais juste en danger.

Derek avait dit vrai. Il parlait vrai. Car ce n'était pas assez de parler en ce moment. Il fallait parler vrai. Et il le ferait. Le temps n'était pas avec eux. Mais avec la venue de Stiles et l'attitude d'Isaac cela serait plus rapide. Pas plus facile mais plus facile.

- En danger avec nous. Parce que tu connaissais Scott et que tout ce qui se passe avec Scott te concerne. Tu te sens concerner par beaucoup de monde, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

La voix de Stiles était assez faible mais rester ferme. Derek lui parlait et ça le mettait mal à l'aise. Il y avait quelque chose dans son regard qui l'atteignait. Bon sang pas maintenant se dit-il.

- Tu m'as demandé ce qui se passait avec Isaac, n'es tu pas capable de le voir là ? Asséna Derek agacé et frustré par la première question de Stiles.

La meute avait bien changé. Elle devenait plus mûre mais avait toujours besoin de se compléter. Sinon ça n'irait. Elle risquait d'imploser. Et ces Alphas n'aidaient en rien.

- Isaac ?!

Derek souffla. Il savait qu'Isaac ne se sentait pas bien ces derniers temps mais là le pauvre atteignait son point de rupture. Son passé ressurgissait et cela n'aidait pas. En plus avec ce lien dans la meute qui cherchait à se développer plus vite que ces membres. Car la meute allait bien au-delà d'un groupe de loup-garous. Elle évoluait et faisait niveler par le haut ces membres. Si les membres ne vont pas bien, la meute ne va pas bien. Et si la meute ne va pas bien, les membres aussi. Cette même meute, cet esprit de groupe envoyait sans cesse des signaux à son Alpha. Mais l'Alpha était buté. Non l'Alpha avait peur. Son loup se rebellait contre lui, si bien que les yeux de Derek étaient bien plus souvent rouge que vert forêt. Derek vit que Stiles se rapprocha de son bêta.

- Isaac, dit Stiles en essayant de lui prendre sa main.

Mais le loup d'Isaac se rebiffa et instinctivement la main d'Isaac se dégagea avant que Stiles ne la lui prenne. Derek regarda la scène lassé. Il savait ce qui se passait. Il se souvenait des crises passagères que ses parents avaient vécus. Des loups de la meute qui prenait parti pour leur Alpha ou son compagnon. Ou encore les loups qui gardaient leurs distances mais qui aidait la meute à avancer. Derek savait ce qui se passait mais ne pouvait pas intervenir avant que les choses ne soient claires. C'était lâche mais il savait que maintenant tout allait se jouer. Isaac avait merveilleusement fait les choses. Il avait atteint Stiles. Stiles était peiné de la réaction d'Isaac. Il ne savait pas que le loup d'Isaac avait agi pour lui. Un loup apeuré de perdre ce qu'il a de plus précieux qu'il protège le peu qu'il a. Et c'est le regard doré d'Isaac qui fit tout le travail. Isaac perdait pied, sa transformation commençait et Derek ne faisait rien car il savait qu'il n'y avait rien à faire. Car à vrai dire il n'y avait rien à craindre. Isaac était jeune mais il était surtout un jeune loup-garou et son loup se rebellait. Stiles ne craignait rien. En fait il craignait d'avoir fait de la peine à Isaac. Isaac s'était transformé devant lui, à cause de lui. Il lança un regard perdu à Derek qui lui fit comprendre de suivre son instinct, en même temps qu'il s'approchait d'Isaac et de la personne de Stiles.

Alors Stiles, mu par un instinct téméraire, fit ce qu'on attendait de lui. Il s'approcha d'Isaac qui même transformé se reculait. Comme si Stiles était à craindre. En même temps il était à craindre. Un humain qui dansait avec les loups. Et surtout cette aptitude qu'il avait développé depuis quelque temps. Stiles accula Isaac dans un coin de la chambre et celui-ci grand et fort se recroquevilla. Il avait peur de tout perdre et préférait cacher son visage. Stiles sentait la présence de Derek. Il la distinguait derrière lui très nettement et trouva cela apaisant et sécurisant. Cela lui donna les dernières forces qu'il avait besoin.

Il retira les mains d'Isaac de son visage lycaon et les prit dans ses mains. Il déposa un baiser sur leurs mains jointes avant de déposer un baiser sur le front d'Isaac. Toute la tension qu'il avait en lui avait cessé et il souriait à son Alpha puis à Stiles qui était ému. A croire que les hormones adolescentes faisaient les montagnes russes. Isaac s'assoupit à même le sol et Stiles ne voulant pas qu'il soit courbaturé demanda à Derek de l'installer plus confortablement.

Derek s'exécuta. Cette facilité et cette obéissance n'étonnait pas Stiles. Pas que Derek le craignait, il aurait souri si la situation se prêtait à la légèreté. Non Derek le respectait et sans doute parce qu'il avait accompli un truc de lycaon se disait-il.

Après avoir installé Isaac sur son propre lit, Derek se tourna vers Stiles et le considéra longuement. Stiles ne le rergardait pas. Il était en train de regarder par la fenêtre un Scott furieux suivi d'un Jackson qui essayait de l'empêcher. Bientôt il n'aurait plus la paix pour s'expliquer. Et même s'il aimait Scott comme un frère là il avait envie de lui dire de partir, que ce n'était pas le moment.

- Alors, j'ai un don particulier.

- Non ce n'est pas un don particulier. C'est une responsabilité, avait corrigé Derek.

Stiles avait compris. Il n'était pas heureux, il acceptait la situation comme elle venait.

- Un grand pouvoir demande de grandes responsabilités, essaya-t-il mais la vanne tombait à plat. Il savait que la meute de Derek allait mal et cela le faisait mal.

- Tu es l'ancre de cette meute, tu es plus que j'aurai pu imaginer.

- Pourquoi moi ?

- Que sais-tu de la meute ?

- Qu'ensemble vous êtes plus fort et que tes bêtas te rendent plus fort ?

- Oui mais ce n'est pas tout. Les chasseurs pensent, à raison certes, que plus l'Alpha a de bêtas plus il est puissant et que c'est pour cela qu'on a énormément de bêtas. Mais ce qu'ils ne savent pas c'est que c'est la meute qui me rend plus fort.

- La meute tu en parles comme quelqu'un.

- C'est quelqu'un, répéta Derek mystérieux et profond. Sans elle mon rôle et mon pouvoir d'Alpha ne sert pas. Les bêtas rendent la meute plus fort mais moi qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour eux selon toi ?

- Les protéger.

- Mais encore ?

- Les aider.

- Tout seul ?

- Je suppose que non.

Isaac gémissait dans son sommeil et Stiles s'approcha de lui et lui prit sa main tout en s'asseyant. Derek regarda pensif la scène mais approuvait au plus profond de lui. Stiles était sur le bon chemin.

- Tu voulais dire quoi par c'est ma responsabilité ? Demanda Stiles

- Tu peux influencer mes bêtas.

- C'est un pouvoir que tu as, c'est assez drôle c'est un pouvoir d'Alpha. Pourquoi je pourrais le faire avec tes bêtas ?

- Vraiment Stiles, tu ne vois pas, sourit Derek à la question de Stiles.

Et la lumière se fit dans les yeux de Stiles. Il se redressa mais la main d'Isaac le ramena sur le lit si bien que Stiles faillit se ramasser sur Isaac.

- Il t'aime bien.

- Non il m'aime. Devant le regard désapprobateur de Derek, il rectifia. Pas d'amour enfin pas de cet amour là. Comme l'amour qu'un enfant peut avoir.

Et comme pour appuyer ces dires, Isaac se décida à enserrer Stiles par ses hanches et murmura un adorable " mamaman. " Cela fit rire Derek mais celui-ci se tut devant le regard de Stiles. Stiles reporta son attention sur Isaac et se permit de jouer dans ses cheveux. Tout de suite les traits d'Isaac s'adoucissait.

- Dors je te réveille dans une heure pour que tu puisses rentrer chez toi. Je vais calmer Scott.

Et Derek sortit en entendant un " Merci " murmurait par Stiles. Tout n'avait pas été dit mais ça viendrait et vite.

Alors voilà je suis désolé si ce chapitre vous apparaît médiocre. Je l'ai écrit en étant un peu fatigué [bon ça n'excuse pas mais bon s'il vous plaît pitié] mais le suspens commençait à peser sur certains. Donc voilà. J'espère qu'il vous aura quand même plus et surtout qu'il vous aura apporté des éléments de réponses.


	10. Chapter 10

Merci pour vos reviews. Elles aident beaucoup à avancer et à savoir où diriger l'histoire.

Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 10

Et Derek sortit en entendant un " Merci " murmuré par Stiles. Tout n'avait pas été dit mais ça viendrait et vite.

Ce qu'il entendit en plus c'était les grognements de Scott et Jackson. A croire qu'ils allaient s'en mettre plein la figure dans sa maison. Il descendit et vu Jackson pour la première en deux semaines.

- Jackson qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Il y a des gens qui ont besoin de se reposer, demanda Derek agacé que la quiétude des première révélations aient été gâché par Scott.

Décidément Scott ferait un bien mauvais bêta. Mais le problème actuel n'est pas là. La meute avait besoin de calme pour se souder depuis que des révélations avaient été faites.

- Scott voudrait voir, parler, bref il veut s'assurer que Stiles va bien, répondit Jackson.

Plus Derek le regardait et plus il voyait les changements bénéfiques de sa morsure. Il n'était plus aussi arrogant. Certes il ne l'était plus depuis quelques temps mais son comportement vis-à-vis de son Alpha avait changé. Non pas soumis à son Alpha comme pourrait être Isaac mais conciliant et prêt à l'aider face à des intrus.

- Stiles dort ou plutôt s'apprêter à dormir quand tu es arrivé comme un louveteau demanda sa tétée de manière bruyante, annonça Derek à Scott qui s'était mis à rougir face à la comparaison.

- Je veux être sûr qu'il va bien, il n'allait pas bien il y a quelques temps et s'était en partie à cause de toi, dit Scott tranquillement mais fermement.

Scott savait qu'il n'avait pas la force d'un Alpha mais il n'allait pas jurer fidélité à Derek comme Isaac. Il aimait beaucoup le jeune bêta mais ne pouvait se résoudre à être aussi brider par une quelconque autorité. Avec ses antécédents familiaux, Scott pensait que Isaac serait un bêta un peu plus turbulent. Il avait tort. Soudain il remarqua que Derek le regardait, ou plutôt le fixait. C'était flippant parce qu'il n'était pas menaçant. Il semblait pensif puis Derek se retourna et remonta les marches de l'escalier.

- Ne fait aucun bruit, prévint Derek.

Scott ne comprenait pas le comportement de Derek. Jackson lui souriait. Finalement les choses allaient mieux et vite.

Arrivés en haut de l'escalier Derek désigna une porte, celle de sa chambre. Il fit signe à Scott de rester silencieux. Scott comprenait que quelqu'un dormait. Mais il entendait le battement du coeur d'une autre personne.

Jackson s'approcha de Derek et lui demanda d'un regard s'il pouvait entrer. Derek s'amusa presque de la demande, ou plutôt de la manière dont Jackson se comportait. Il comprenait cette volonté et le lui autorisa.

Scott ouvrit la porte silencieusement et la scène qui se présentait devant lui le surpris. Il n'était pas choqué mais la scène devait être photographié. Isaac dormait sur un immense lit deux places et Stiles veillait sur lui. Un regard d'une douceur de coton. Stiles semblait rayonner. Pourtant ce qu'il vit dans les yeux de Stiles le frappait. En effet Stiles se tourna vers eux et regarda Scott et Jackson avec un regard dur. Il semblait surprotecteur. Il semblait défier quiconque essaierait ou ferait quelque chose qui réveillerait le jeune loup.

Néanmoins au bout de quelques secondes, il sourit à son meilleur ami et à Jackson. L'atmosphère de la chambre était cotonneuse. On avait envie de se laisser aller et de dormir. D'ailleurs Jackson entra, posa ses affaires et après un regard à Stiles, celui-ci lui fit un signe de la tête. Scott n'avait pas compris l'échange entre son meilleur ami et Jackson. Ces deux là l'étonnaient depuis le début de la semaine. Toutefois si voir Isaac dormir quasiment blotti contre Stiles, ce qui suivit l'époustoufla. Jackson venait de retirer sa veste et son jean pour se lover contre Isaac dont il enserra la taille. Avant de fermer les yeux, il jeta un regard à Scott et lui envoya un clin d'oeil. Stiles sourit à ce qui se passa et délaissa les cheveux d'Isaac pour caresser la tête de Jackson. Celui-ci se laissa faire et commença à somnoler pour finalement s'endormir.

Stiles sourit une dernière fois puis s'endormit. Scott se retourna pour fermer la porte et les laisser dormir quand il vit Derek derrière lui. Derek qui le fixait comme le ferait un père trop prudent.

- Ils dorment tous, même Stiles, dit Scott ne sachant pas ce qui se passait.

Derek hocha la tête et se tourna pour descendre au rez-de-chaussée.

- Tu comprends ce qui se passe ? Derek lui demanda en arrivant sur le premier palier.

- Ils sont de plus en plus soudés on dirait. Isaac était à fleur de peau ces derniers temps, finit Scott.

- Ca ne va pas très bien en ce moment pour la meute mais c'est en train de s'arranger depuis quelques temps. Je devrai remercier Jackson, s'il n'avait pas eu ce regard extérieur peut-être qu'on n'en serait plus là, avait dit Derek songeur.

- Pourquoi Stiles, je veux dire avec Isaac.

- C'est l'amour d'une meute ...

- Stiles n'est pas un loup-garou, à moins que tu l'ais transformé. Tu ne l'as pas transformé au moins ?

Scott avait peur de la réponse même s'il en doutait.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel et se dit qu'il devait être honnête sinon ça allait lui retomber dessus. D'ailleurs ça allait lui retomber dessus et il pouvait sentir son oncle suivre avec intérêt la scène.

- Stiles fait partie de la meute Scott. Et non je ne l'ai pas transformé.

Voilà un nouveau chapitre [le onzième déjà] devrait débarquer dans la soirée. J'ai mes pairings en espérant qu'il vous plaise.

Bises.


	11. Chapter 11

Voilà le chapitre 11. Je tenais à remercier les gentils lecteurs, inscrit ou invité qui laissent de charmantes reviews ou encore de très sympathiques messages privés.

Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 11

- Stiles fait partie de la meute Scott. Et non je ne l'ai pas transformé.

Le glas aurait sonné pour Scott que sa réaction aurait été la même. Il était stupéfait par les mot de Derek et plus encore par le ton calme, posé et sérieux dans lequel il avait dit cette nouvelle. Stiles humain, impossible, une meute était composée de loup-garous. D'ailleurs c'est pour ça que Derek le tannait depuis près un année et demi. Une année et demi de rebondissement, de tutorat surnaturel et enfin d'une lutte pour que Scott fasse partie de la meute de Derek. Bon peut être pas un an mais aumoins 2 mois depuis que Derek était l'Alpha.

Toutefois Scott se reprit bien vite :

" Ok Stiles n'est pas un loup-garou, c'est un humain, il ne peut pas faire partie de la meute, avait dit Scott de moins en moins sûr de lui. Il ne peut pas non ?

Scott était de moins en moins sûr et plus cela allait plus il voyait Stiles sous les feux des projecteurs, près du danger, trop. Déjà que sans aide il attirait ou plutôt se vautrait dans le danger alors maintenant s'il devait faire partie d'une p***** de meute personne n'était sortit. Enfin surtout Stiles.

Et là ce que virent Scott et Peter, oui Peter était bien là mais n'intervenait pas car il n'était pas suicidaire, les choquèrent. Ils virent le visage derrière le masque si bien monté de Derek. Un visage douloureux et triste avec une colère sourde mais bien présente. un reliquat de sa peine et de sa sanction pour avoir cru aimer quelqu'un. Un chasseur, une femme implacable. Une Argent. Derek se rappelait de son ancienne meute évoluant, grandissant, riant et se chamaillant. Cette maison a eu de si joyeux moments que l'équilibre de la peine et de l'horreur avait remplacé. Oui Peter et Scott virent la détresse de l'Alpha. L'adolescent qui se croyait responsable de la mort de sa famille, pire de sa meute.

Peter n'aimait pas ce qu'il ressentait. Depuis l'incendie les sentiments avaient fui son coeur. Les sentiments les sensations. Bref pendant plusieurs années il en avait été privé et voilà que son neveu était l'Alpha et que les sentiments propres à une meute ou propre à tout être vivant revenaient. Seulement c'était violent et douloureux. Question d'habitude. Aussi il retint Scott qui allait partir et qui n'était pas prêt. Manque de maturité ou regain de lâcheté. Les deux mêmes si Peter pensait plus à la seconde option. De S au carré, il avait toujours vu en Stiles le plus courageux. Trompons nous et appelons cela de l'inconscience.

Bref la situation ne se prêtait pas à la fuite. Scott était obtu et ne vouait pas ni même ne sentait la meute d'Alpha autour de lui. Stiles avait au moins la brillance d'esprit d'avoir essayé de savoir comment aller la meute, ce qui se passait même s'il doutait de ses vrais intentions. Il sourit en supposant la volonté de Stiles de prendre des nouvelles de la meute. Bien sûr rien ne lui avait été dit. Derek semblait vouloir éloigner les deux adolescents de toutes implications. En contrepartie il semblerait que sa meute en subisse les conséquences. Et la meute semblait avoir décidé que l'Alpha, leur Alpha ne s'était pas assez bouger. Il semblerait que la meute soit tout à fait féminine selon Peter. Il fallait être au petit soin pour elle. Scandaleux ce que son neveu pouvait être négligeant. Il fallait qu'il fasse tout lui même et avec ses nouveaux sentiments surgissant, l'ambiance allait en pâtir. Pas grave il est un loup-garou et les loups ça guérit et vite.

- Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai voulu tuer cette garce de Katerine Argent, Scott, dis moi ?

- Parce qu'elle vous a décimé ? Scott répondit avec un aplomb fragile.

- Parce qu'elle avait tué notre famille, parce qu'au-delà d'une meute, c'était notre famille qu'elle avait frappé. La meute remplace ta famille mais quand ta famille est ta meute, le désir de vengeance est encore plus fort, il te consume et te fait perdre pied. Et tu sais, c'est la même chose lorsque ta meute devient ta famille. Une véritable réciproque. Savais-tu que les familles de loup-garous ne transmettent pas automatiquement leur héritage ? Continuait Peter si docte.

- Non, je l'ignorais, avoua Scott penaud de son ignorance.

- Si tu avais suivi Derek plus tôt tu aurais su.

Le reproche était vif, mais surtout était du à la nouvelle meute et à la situation peu confortable de celle-ci.

- Une meute n'est pas uniquement composé de loup. Imagine que tu voulais épouser ton Argente, elle n'aurait pas été transformé et pas uniquement à cause de son nom. Notre meute était composé d'humain extérieur à notre famille mais aussi d'humain nés au sein de la famille Hale.

Derek se taisait. Finalement il avait bien fait de ne pas tuer Peter une nouvelle fois. Certaines choses dont il ne se sentait pas la force était fait par d'autre. Les avantages d'une meute se dit-il avec un sourire amer. Puis il repensa à Stles, à sa manière de traiter Isaac et Jackson. Son sourire se fit franc mais il le déroba de la vue de Scott et de Peter. Peter continuait dans les révélations.

- Notre famille avait des membres humains du sang des Hale. Il n'avait pas hérité de nos dons mais ils étaient notre meute. Ne t'étonne pas que Stiles en fasse partie, louveteau.

Et Peter sortit. Il semblerait que devoir expliquer cela mettait une troublante agitation dans son esprit et dans son coeur qu'il croyait éteint. Derek et Scott comprirent eux aussi mais se taisèrent.

- Je suis désolé si cela ne te convient pas. J'ai essayé de l'en éloigner mais sa fidélité qui l'a toujours poussé t'aider à fait que Stiles soit devenu un élément de la meute, dit Derek, d'un ton sincèrement désolé.

Derek voulait que la situation change, qu'égoïstement elle retombe en sa faveur, car cela faciliterait plus de choses autant pour la meute, que pour les Alphas que pour lui. Il était las. Il avait bien failli devenir un Omega et il aurait bien pu se perdre. Mais non il restait accrocher à ce qui faisait qu'il comptait pour lui. A Stiles, à Isaac et à Jackson maintenant. Son oncle était son oncle, malgré leur différend il tenait l'un à l'autre tout en se vouant malheur. Ce qui arrivait lorsqu'Isaac n'était pas.

En parlant du loup.

- Tu sais Scott, Stiles est important.

- Tu crois que je ne le sais pas. Si j'avais tué Peter nous n'en serions pas là, avait crié Scott.

- Ne crie pas, il dort, avait asséné Isaac avec une autorité protectrice.

Stiles faisait partie de la meute et en regardant de plus près Stiles était la meute. C'était aussi fou que vraisemblable. Stiles avait pris une importance grandissante et essentielle. Il devait être protégé et Isaac y veillerait. Ou Derek car maintenant son Alpha ne pouvait plus mentir. Isaac avait la conscience de ce qui se passait et de ce qui devenait dans la meute. Comme un miroir sur ce qu'il devait voir et observer. Stiles parce que Derek, c'était si simple. Il avait pensé se rapprocher de Scott parce qu'il pensait aimer Stiles. Mais ce n'était pas la vérité ou du moins sa vérité. Il aimait Stiles mais pas comme un compagnon, non plutôt comme un... et il s'arrêta dans sa pensée pour rougir. D'ailleurs Derek le regardait tout en fronçant les sourcils. Oups ! Son Alpha avait suivi le cours de sa pensée mais tant pis il avait mieux à faire.

- Scott, si Stiles ne t'avait pas emmené en forêt chercher sur les traces de la police, tu ne serais pas là. Et quand bien même tu aurais tué Peter ça n'aurait rien changé parce que ...

Un grognement se fit entendre par Isaac mais il fut couvert par la question Scott.

- Parce que quoi ? Demanda Scott, craintif de ce qu'il allait entendre.

- Parce que de toute façon sachant que les créatures surnaturelles existaient je n'allais pas lâcher l'affaire. Parce que Jackson était devenu le Kanima malgré tout et que nous n'étions pas sorti de l'auberge et parce que je m'étais trop impliqué au sein des loups pour que cela ne change.

Intervention presque divine de Stiles. Stiles avait dit les deux premières raisons en regardant Scott, la dernière fut réservé pour Isaac mais surtout pour Derek. D'ailleurs les trois n'en revenaient pas. Stiles n'avait pas changé pourtant il les étouffait. Peut être la luminosité ou peut être était-ce du à la justesse de ses propos. Mais toujours est-il qu'il les en bouchait un coin.

Il s'arrêta au niveau d'Isaac auquel il joua tendrement et rapidement dans les cheveux. Isaac aurait pu ronronner de bonheur s'il n'avait été loup . Derek regardait la scène attendri mais toujours viril. Et Scott restait abasourdi.

- Au moins ça va mieux vous deux, dit-il tout de même gêné par leur promiscuité.

Derek eu l'agacement de rouler des yeux face à ce Scott avait dit. Isaac continuait de chercher la main de Stiles, que Stiles offrit à ses boucles soyeuses. Et Stiles regarda son meilleur ami puis le rejoint en bas des escaliers, à 3 pas de Derek.

Et voilà un autre chapitre se weekend. Et peut être des Spin-offs. Parce que oui c'est une fanfiction tiré d'une série et je verrais bien des épisodes à côté qui parle de la meute ou encore des relations/pairings de la meute, histoire d'approfondir l'histoire ^^.

Bises à vous.

PS : le chapitre a été écrit avec un peu d'alcool dans le sang, donc n'oubliez pas. Modération.


	12. Chapter 12

Nouveau chapitre. L'histoire avance à 2 km/h mais je m'en contente. J'aime faire durer même si ça vire au sadisme.

Merci à tous les reviewers qui aident à nous motiver et à faire fuir les pages blanches ^^.

Bonne lecture, voilà pour vous.

Chapitre 12

Derek sentait la tension qui émanait du corps de Scott. A vrai dire tout le monde dans le manoir le sentait. Stiles le premier, c'était pour ça qu'il s'était rapproché de son meilleur ami. Depuis que les histoires de loup-garous avaient commencé, ils avaient changé. Scott s'émancipait, il était plus impulsif et paradoxalement il était devenu réfléchi selon la situation. Ce qui énervait Derek qui ne pouvait pas prévoir les réactions et le comportement de Scott qu'il aurait aimé voir dans sa meute. Non par désir de puissance, même si cela allait de pair, mais par soucis de surveiller un nouveau loup qui n'était pas né dans le même milieu que lui. Toutefois le trait de caractère de Derek avait vite fait de fatigué Scott dans une situation qu'il n'avait pas du tout souhaité. C'est ainsi qu'au lieu de parler à Derek de son plan contre Gérard il avait décidé d'en faire part à Deaton. De toute façon Scott et Derek étaient tout à fait incompatible sauf lorsque leurs intérêts convergeaient. Et Stiles faisait partie de leurs intérêts. Pour Scott parce que c'était son meilleur ami, son frère, une constance dans sa vie. Pour Derek parce qu'il l'avait fait avancé, un tout petit peu mais un peu tout de même, et puis surtout parce que si Stiles avait pris une telle importance pour la meute, c'était parce que son loup avait reconnu la valeur de Stiles au sein de la meute. Et Stiles semblait accepter cet état de fait, du moins en ce qui concerne la meute.

- Scott, tu es mon meilleur ami et même si je fais partie de la meute de Derek je reste ton meilleur ami.

- Pourquoi tu voudrais être dans sa meute ?! Avait demandé un peu brusquement Scott à son meilleur ami même s'il n'avait pas voulu être aussi sec. Lui qui ne voulait pas faire partie de sa meute, il ne comprenait pas. Ou plutôt il avait peur de comprendre.

Trois grognements se firent entendre. Scott sentait le danger latent. Stiles faisait bien partie de la meute de Derek Hale. Il sentait que les 3 loup-garous présents dans la demeure Hale étaient prêts à le tuer ou à le brutaliser si Stiles était en danger. Mais il était Scott, son meilleur ami et son frère.

- Je te préviens Scott je ne choisirai pas alors tu arrêtes tout de suite, prévint Stiles.

Scott était blessé. Lui et son loup ne comprenait pas. Il se sentait très éloigné de Derek au niveau même de ce que pouvait représenter une meute. D'ailleurs Stiles et Alison avait fait partie de sa " meute " quand il chassait Jackson en Kanima. Maintenant il voyait Stiles faisant partie de la meute de Derek, qu'ils avaient affronté. Et cela faisait du mal à Scott.

Jackson avait rejoint Isaac qui semblait agiter et donc seul les caresses dans ses cheveux semblaient calmer. Ce qu'il fit mais rien ne changea. Il avait toujours envie de protéger Stiles de la mauvaise foi de Scott.

Stiles continuait de regarder son ami. Il le fixait de ses grands yeux noisettes puis il se tourna vers Derek qui sous le regard de Stiles s'était un peu calmé et avait décidé d'emmener ses loups dans la forêt. L'ancre de la meute était en train de se poser et avec un peu de chance elle arriverait à raisonner Scott et à le faire entrer dans la meute.

- Isaac suis nous, avait dit Jackson. Derek c'était retourné et regardait Stiles qui regardait toujours Scott. Stiles sentant que Derek lui demandait de l'aide pour calmer Isaac intima à Isaac de partir, à sa façon avec ce timbre de voix qui imposait l'autorité. Et comme depuis quelques temps, il dit simplement : Isaac.

L'ordre avait le ton de la question et de l'autorité, voulant dire que fais tu encore là vas y. Et Isaac suivit Derek et Jackson qui lui prit par par l'épaule même si Isaac était plus grand de près d'une tête.

- Tu es grand tu sais ? Fit remarquer Jackson à haute voix. Stiles rit légèrement et Isaac le regarda tout sourire se rappelant de la scène dans l'infirmerie.

Scott avait suivi l'échange perplexe mais attendit quelques minutes que la première partie de la meute de Derek soit éloigné.

- Tu l'as choisi ? Avait demandé Scott craignant de perdre Stiles.

- Tu ne vas pas me perdre, on continuera de se voir tous les jours, à jouer ensemble, à faire des conneries mais maintenant je sens que je fais partie de cette meute et ça me plait.

- Mais tu n'es pas un loup-garou, si jamais il y avait un conflit ?

- Il y en aura bientôt un et je sais que même si je suis faible je dois être là pour Derek, pour Isaac et pour Jackson et peut être Peter mais là n'est pas la question, je sens qu'il y a un problème avec Boyd et Erica et Derek ne me le dit ... pour l'instant, avait rajouté Stiles car Scott allait enchainer sur la confiance à avoir en Derek.

- Comment peux tu le faire confiance ?

- Parce que lui me sauvait quand tu n'étais pas là. Parce que même s'il est le plus asocial des loup-garous et grognon et tout un tas de qualificatif peu tendre, il prend soin de ceux dont il a la responsabilité ou dont il se sent la responsabilité, toi y compris.

Stiles avait trouvé les mots. Ils avaient toujours été doué avec eux, sans doute parce qu'il n'arrêtait jamais de parler et encore moins de penser. Cela fit sourire Scott. Il restait son meilleur ami mais devait savoir pourquoi Derek. Il y avait un non dit et cela lui déplaisait comme lorsque Derek leur cachait des informations. Quand bien même c'était pour les écarter du danger. Mais Scott se sentant plus fort et Stiles se jetant facilement dans la gueule du loup, ils suivaient et aidaient Derek.

- C'est tout ? Avait finalement demandé Scott.

- C'est tout quoi ? Si avec Derek c'est tout Scott ? avait malicieusement demandé Stiles.

Scott avait rougit furieusement et regardait son meilleur ami choqué.

- Non il n'y a rien entre Derek et moi.

- Par pour le moment, dit Scott.

- Peut être ce n'est pas à l'ordre du jour. C'est plus vers la meute que je vais, par vers Derek. Il n'a rien fait par contre Isaac m'a fait comprendre qu'il avait besoin de moi.

- Et si c'était Derek qui ...

- Scott la paronoïa c'est pour moi, plaisanta Stiles.

Cela fit sourire Scott qui restait tout de même inquiet.

- C'est le fait que ce soit la meute de Derek ou alors.

- Je ne veux pas que tu sois plus mis en avant que tu ne l'es déjà.

- Je l'aurais été même en étant en avec toi.

Et Stiles prit Scott dans ses bras. Scott se laissa faire. Il avait peu d'attache maintenant qu'Alison et lui n'étaient plus ensemble et les contacts avaient toujours été rare avec Stiles, enfin ce genre de geste tendre. Mais il s'y faisait, très bien en plus. C'est doux. Pas étonnant qu'Isaac en profitait le coquin. Il savait qu'il fallait se méfier de ses yeux trop bleus et de ses doux cheveux blonds. Tiens Jackson aussi a les yeux bleus et est blond de cheveux. Scott trouva drôle la coïncidence et en sourit.

Stiles sentit son meilleur ami qui s'apaisait puis sentit que le câlin devenait un tantinet long et lourd.

- Scott ? Demanda Stiles.

Pas de réponse. Normal quand une personne dort. Stiles trouva la situation attendrissante. Il trouvait bizarre que son côté maternel s'éveillait et en même temps normal. Il avait toujours cherché à veiller sur ceux qu'il aimait. Son père avait toute son attention pour garder la santé sainement. Finalement il avait trouvé sa place, enfin pas en ce moment quand son vieux frère était devenu plus lourd de muscle et qu'il dormait sur lui.

Stiles commençait à s'inquiéter de rester longtemps dans cette position mais paradoxalement il ne voulait pas réveillé son petit loup de meilleur ami.

Scott qui est dans les bras de Stiles comme un bienheureux et qui semble bien s'y trouver, comment va réagir la meute, quelle sera la réaction de Derek ? Stiles survivra-t-il à la jalousie inter-meute ? Jackson va-t-il réussir à calmer Isaac en jouant dans ses cheveux ?

Toutes ces questions trouveront peut être des réponses.

Allez bises.


	13. Chapter 13

Bonjour/Bonsoir lecteurs et reviewers.

J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous avez pu lire de chouettes fanfictions. Je tiens à préciser que le retard est du au fait que la fac a repris mais que j'essaierai de voir si les TD de droit communautaire m'aide et m'inspire dans ma rédaction.

Allez bonne lecture à vous.

PS : Merci pour vos fanfictions auxquels je prendrai le soin de répondre et de vous réserver une petite surprise ^^.

Chapitre 13

Scott dormait dans les bras de Stiles depuis un peu plus de 5 minutes. Stiles alternait entre le sourire et l'agacement. Sourire parce que depuis peu il ressentait le besoin câlin de prendre soin des autres. Pas de la manière dont il avait l'habitude, c'est-à-dire en se jetant à corps perdu dans une bataille dont il n'était pas physiquement préparé ou encore lorsqu'il faisait des recherches sur tels ou tels sujets même si celles-ci commençait tôt dans la journée pour finir très tard dans la nuit. A noter que certaines recherches valables et utiles lui avaient déjà couté pas mal de temps de repos et de sommeil. Mais fidèle comme une tique sur le dos d'un chien il s'accrochait d'arrache-pied. Bref en ce moment il se sentait la nécessité de materner ceux qu'il aimait, même Jackson. En temps normal cela l'aurait fait flipper mais là il s'exécutait juste de bon coeur vaillant. Stiles quoi.

Ah oui et agacement parce qu'il n'avait pas la force et l'endurance de ses amis loups alors Stiles devait remonter Scott qui glissait petit à petit. Et même si le remonter signifiait donner un petit élancement au niveau des aisselles, son cher et tendre ami continuait de baver sur son sweet-shirt. Il l'aimait tellement son hoodie rouge hélas Scott le dégradait de seconde en seconde, au fur et à mesure que la salive s'épanchait. Et que le sweet rouge épongeait. Il decida de trainer le corps de Scott pour l'amener sur le vieux canapé. Ah non il n'était pas vieux. Il semblerait que Derek est décidé de donner un petit coup de neuf.

Donc Stiles s'efforça à traîner son meilleur ami somnolent-et-lourd-de-muscle-Scott. Il faillit parvenir à l'allonger mais Scott avait décidé dans son sommeil de laisser sortir un soubresaut qui fit tomber Stiles et lui sur le canapé. C'est ainsi que Derek, Isaac et Jackson les trouvèrent.

Jackson pouffa. Isaac sourit. Et Derek leva un sourcil devant la scène. Il s'approcha finalement en silence. Une tension dans son corps. La vision de Stiles allongeait sur son cuir vachette pleine fleur chocolat avec quelqu'un écrasant son petit corps le faisait frémir. Pas de colère, ni de rage mais presque. C'est ainsi que Scott se fit attraper et soulever par la peau du coup par un Derek tout en tension. Scott ouvrit les yeux, les laissa papillonner puis se rendormis.

- Il se fout de moi ce gosse, demanda sèchement Derek face à la réaction de Scott.

- Laisse le dormir, il est fatigué, répondit Stiles n'aimant pas vraiment comme Derek avait retiré Scott. Il avait un peu froid c'était vrai et le cuir vachette pleine fleur chocolat de Derek n'avait pas été réchauffé.

- Non il ne l'est pas.

C'était Jackson qui avait parlé. Encore. Et encore une fois ce qu'il dit était équivoque. Il disait des choses comme si cela sautait aux yeux et pourtant non cela ne sautait pas yeux. Pourtant Scott s'était endormi comme une masse. Ce qu'il dit aux trois loups éveillés de la maison.

- Comme ça. Debout. Dans l'entrée. Dans mes bras.

Derek écoutait attentivement et semblait gagnait par une joie immense mais perverse. A vrai dire tous les loup-garous de la maison avaient compris ce qui se passait. En fermant leurs yeux ils pouvaient presque percevoir un fil d'argent qui les liait tous. La lumière se faisait pour tout le monde. Ils avaient tous dormi avec Stiles, enfin en ce qui concerne les bêtas. D'ailleurs Isaac et Jackson jetèrent un regard insolent à Derek qui n'apprécia pas du tout cela. Il grogna et ses bêtas détournèrent leurs regards. Scott émergeait en lançant de légers borborygmes amusants et enfantins. Derek leva les yeux au ciel. Isaac pouffa. Jackson se taisait. Stiles, lui, fit ce qui lui sembla le plus naturel du monde. Il s'avança vers son ami qui s'éveillait, s'agenouilla et lui demanda de se réveiller.

- Maman, lâcha Scott en reniflant pas réveillé pour deux sous.

Silence. Ambiance. Maman ?! Maman ? Voilà à quoi se résumer les paroles de Stiles dans le salon délabré de Derek. Isaac et Jackson s'approchèrent de Stiles et éveillèrent Scott par des chatouilles. Laissant à Stiles le soin d'analyser ce qu'il avait entendu. Il avait compris que son rôle dans la meute était de protéger les louveteaux ou plutôt de prendre soin des loup-garous de Derek. Toutefois lorsqu'il en avait parlé avec Derek, son statut n'était pas aussi défini. Ou du moins n'était pas défini de la sorte. Et pourtant il n'y avait pas de bêtises de Scott là-dedans. Il ne s'était pas trompé en l'appelant Maman. Car au-delà de Scott c'était le loup en Scott qui s'était exprimé. Louveteau si on devait prendre en compte la manière dont Scott s'était exprimé.

- Ils sont encore jeune. Il faudra encore quelques mois avant que leurs loups n'atteignent l'âge adulte, prévint Derek.

- Oui il faut presque deux ans pour que le loup arrive à l'âge adulte, enfin puisse se reproduire, dit Stiles rougissant de l'information.

Cela n'avait pas échappé à Derek mais il n'en fit rien remarquer. Il continua son explication.

- Mais il est possible qu'il soit encore jeune. D'ailleurs ils le sont tous encore malgré leurs expériences au combat. Même si Jackson est mon premier bêta il n'a pas évolué comme il l'aurait du. Et Isaac. Derek se tut plus par respect pour le passé d'Isaac qu'on connaissait tous dans la meute et dont on n'avait pas besoin de rappeler, que par gêne.

- Ils ont grandi hors d'une meute finie donc ... Ils sont encore vulnérable ? Demanda Stiles timide mais sûr de lui.

Derek le fixait et voyait presque l'engrenage de la pensée propre à Stiles. Il savait qu'il faisait partie intégrante de la meute, il savait qu'il était une sorte de pivot. Et pour sûr avec sa vivacité d'esprit et sa perspicacité il avait compris qu'être pote avec des lycaons ne suffisait pas à avoir un tel rôle. C'est donc avec une force nouvelle qu'il rendit son regard à Derek. Puis il se dirigeait vers le groupe de bêtas qui s'il continuait allait cochonner le cuir chocolat du canapé de Derek. Et leur Alpha allait être furax.

- Les garçons ? Ca suffit, dit-il tout simplement.

Et Isaac, Jackson et Scott s'arrêtèrent et le regardèrent. A la vue des 3 bêtas l'obéissant comme de sages petits chiots Stiles aurait du rire. Finalement il sourit juste et leur dit qu'il était l'heure d'aller manger. Et l'excitation revint.

Stiles regarda Derek qui était étonné de la facilité à se faire écouter. Stiles lui lança un regard " Avec papa on s'agite, avec maman on rapplique. " Et il partit chercher ses affaires à l'étage.


	14. Chapter 14

Hey je tenais à souhaiter la bienvenue au nouveaux arrivants et les remercier pour les petits mots.

Bonne lecture à vous.

PS : le chapître est court mais joli comme le joli … de Jackson X)

Chapitre 14

Jackson à bout de souffle le premier prévint qu'il devait récupérer ses affaires. Affaires qui étaient dans la chambre de leur Alpha. Voilà encore une chose nouvelle auquel il fallait en parler avec Scott. Il semblerait que l'ancienne meute mixte de Scott se soit rangée du côté de Derek et ce n'est pas sûr que Scott l'avait compris. Il appréhendait cela, il craignait la réaction de Scott et espérait secrètement que ce soit Stiles qui le ferait. Et si jamais il ne le faisait pas de lui même il le mettrait sur la bonne voie. Il fallait qu'il essaie de jouer avec les sentiments paternels de Stiles. Son instinct de protection est fort avec Isaac peut être qu'Isaac pourrait lui donner des idées. Oui Isaac était tout disposé à être le gentil garçon. Qui pourrait résister à ses jolies boucles. Isaac est vraiment beau. Jackson ne pouvait que le reconnaître. Il aurait pu sortir avec n'importe qui si jamais il faisait l'effort. Mais avec un tel passé, il s'était fait discret, voire inexistant. Il allait l'aider son frère à être heureux. Oui un frère. Jackson sourit à cette remarque qui avait permis à Scott de prendre le dessus sur lui et Isaac qui essayait de l'extraire de dessous Scott.

- Jackson tes affaires, annonça Stiles.

Sur le coup Jackson se rendit compte que Scott était toujours au-dessus de lui et la scène aurait pu être très mal interprété. Ou plutôt non, c'était très clair. Derek avait un sourire en coin. Isaac le regardait bizarrement comme s'il ne comprenait pas. Et Stiles s'approchait comme si de rien n'était. Comme si la scène de son meilleur ami coinçant de tout son poids Jackson avec qui il a eu du mal à s'entendre était normal.

- Allez cessez de faire les louveteaux, dit Stiles tout de même amusé de la scène.

- C'est ce qu'ils sont pourtant.

Derek se prit trois regards peu avenant mais il haussait les épaules. Il n'y avait pas un loup ici qui pouvait le mettre K.O. Oui pas un loup Derek.

- Oui mais les pizzas n'attendent pas.

- C'est toi qui n'arrive pas à attendre, fit remarquer Isaac.

- Oui c'est vrai, admit Stiles. Tiens Jackson.

Et sur ces paroles Stiles tendit ses affaires à Jackson. Ce dernier prit sa veste et son sac et les passa par dessus.

- On part dans quelle voiture ? Demanda innocemment Isaac.

Tous les visages convergèrent vers Derek. De un ils avaient tous envie de faire un tour dans la Camaro. De deux il étaient leur Alpha [même si Scott ne le sait pas encore, enfin ne l'a pas encore compris]. De trois la Porsche de Jackson n'avait que 3 véritables places. Et de quatre personne n'avait envie de partir seul. Derek leur coupa leur envie première sous les pieds.

- Stiles tu as ramené Isaac avec ta voiture, demanda Derek connaissant la réponse. Tu nous y conduis.

Pas de question, encore moins une proposition. C'était une demande proposée et disposée par l'Alpha. Stiles obtempéra et tout le petit monde partit vers la pizzeria la plus proche. Ce qui faisait tout de même 25 minutes de trajet. Et ça Derek ne l'avait pas calculé.

C'est ainsi que pendant 35 minutes finalement. Oui au lieu des 25 minutes nécessaires pour le trajet, les diverses tergiversations des bêtas soi-disant trop serré à l'arrière, et les envies de meurtre de Derek.

- On est serré là-dedans, avait dit Jackson pour la énième fois.

- Moi j'aime bien, dit Isaac joyeux de cette petite virée. Ca ressoudait les liens et en plus ça semblait bien allait.

- Oui mais on est quand même serré et en plus tu es vraiment grand et large des épaules j'avais jamais remarqué, avait dit Jackson se rendant compte à quel point Isaac avait des atouts.

Isaac avait virée écrevisses et regardait devant lui. Il vit Stiles lui faire un clin d'oeil dans le rétroviseur. Puis Derek qui hochait la tête en signe d'affirmation.

- Tu l'avais remarqué Stiles que Isaac était bien foutu ? Lâcha Jackson en traitre.

Stiles leva ces yeux aux ciel dans une grande imitation de Derek-puissant-alpha-blasé-Hale.

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça à moi ? Questionna Stiles.

- Parce que tu as fait la remarque très judicieuse que j'avais un joli " zizi " cet après-midi avant ...

La voiture fit un écart ce qui empêcha Jackson de continuait sa phrase.

- Je savais que tu allais m'en reparler.

Stiles essaya un regard vers Derek qui semblait agacer. Sans doute les bêtises adolescentes. Pour une fois que lui Stiles la fermait, voilà que c'était le Whittemore qui s'en donnait à coeur joie pour faire la conversation dans la Jeep.

- Oui je l'ai remarqué et je lui ai fait remarqué, cet après-midi même, finit Stiles un peu rose des joues malgré tout. " Jackson Asshole pensa-t-il. " Et il sourit de son insulte mentale. Merde Jackson le regardait. C'était sûr il fallait qu'il demande à Derek si les loup-garous pouvaient être télépathe.

- C'est évident, mes proches et en particulier ceux de ma famille ne peuvent être que des canons, confirma-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour les passagers.

Et c'est tout content et tout naturellement qu'il passa un bras autour des épaules larges et hautes d'Isaac. Isaac lui était touché et il avait l'impression de vraiment faire partie de quelque chose, d'une meute et d'une famille. Et vice versa. Certes il manquait Boyd et Erica mais le temps arriverait où ils seront tous réunis. C'était connu.

Jackson allait parler encore une fois quand Derek intervint :

- Tu sais Jackson, on sait qu'une meute se porte bien quand les membres s'influencent et là Stilinski semble avoir une influence directe sur toi, alors boucle là où je t'éjecte en cours de route sur le bas côté, avertit Derek qui repartit dans son silence.

- Je voulais juste dire que j'avais trop ma position.

Il lança son sourire à Isaac qui souriait en retour avec des yeux bleus très brillants. Très, trop. Trop n'est jamais assez pour ceux qu'il aime.

Voilà à bientôt pour la suite. Une idée d'OS ^^/


	15. Chapter 15

Motivation et inspiration. Muses où donc êtes vous ?

Allez trêve de délire.

A vos mirettes. Enjoie.

Chapitre 15

Il était tard, pas assez pour aller dormir mais assez pour que le repas qui avait été pris dans la pizzeria précède une virée très virile et très loup-garouesque. Seulement c'était sans compté un coucou officiel du Shérif dans leur soirée.

- Bon sang Stiles pourquoi faut-il toujours que je te trouve près d'une scène de crime ? S'époumonait le Shérif de Beacon Hill.

- Papa tu exagères ce n'était pas une scène de crime, c'était juste une altercation entre ...

- Entre qui, entre Derek et la bande au fils à Von Dyck ? Demanda agaçait le Shérif.

- Non à vrai dire c'était plus entre ...

Et Stiles prit son temps pour relater à son Shérif de père ce qui s'était passé.

_Flashback_

La Jeep de Stiles arrivait près de la pizzeria après une trentaine de minutes péniblement longue à Derek.

- Et voilà ce n'était pas si long, non ? Demanda tout sourire à Stiles à Derek.

Celui-ci lui lança un regard peu amène. Regard qui n'atteignait pas vraiment Stiles. Il était paisible depuis la fin de l'après-midi. A vrai dire depuis qu'il s'était réconcilié à Isaac tout lui paraissait plus léger et en même temps fort et soudé. Comme le petit groupe qu'il trimbalait dans son bébé sur roue. Et puis un regard noir de Derek revient à recevoir un regard de Derek et sans l'expliquer [mais en se doutant de la raison surnaturelle quand même] cela ne l'atteignait pas.

- Non c'était long.

Cétait Isaac qui avait parlé. Son ton n'était pas méchant mais gêné. Et tendu. Et rien dans la voiture, à part un Derek bougon, ne pouvait vraiment donner matière à faire que ce voyage agace autant Isaac. Enfin agacer pas vraiment mais gêner surement. Bref il fallait qu'il lui demande pourquoi. Et ce n'était pas simplement parce que Stiles soit curieux de nature ou qu'Isaac avait vraiment des yeux trop bleus ou encore parce qu'il est le digne représentant du brave et adorable puppy.

- Un problème Isaac ?

- Je te raconterais, bon Scott j'aimerais sortir bouge.

Scott descendit dès qu'il put, c'est-à-dire dès que Derek le fit lui-même. Isaac était un peu brusque pour le coup mais bon il devait être fatigué donc il ne releva pas. Isaac se leva et se pencha pour éviter de se cogner la tête au plafond de la Jeep quand soudain on l'entendit couiner. Enfin gémir car un humain ne couinait pas. En tout cas pas avec ce genre de bruit de chiot offusqué. Derek, Scott et Stiles le regarda et ne vit que Isaac qui s'était stoppé et qui lançait un regard bien étrange à Jackson. Jackson s'excusa, personne ne sut pourquoi d'ailleurs, enfin pour le moment. Et Isaac descendit. Soudain le visage de Derek se fit un peu plus lumineux et il se mit à ricaner. Isaac le prit pour lui parce que oui ce ricanement de son Alpha lui était destiné, ou peut être à Jackson mais pour le moment c'était bien plus qui avait de raison d'être vexé. Comprenant que ça n'avait pas été des plus agréable pour son cadet de Bêta, Derek le prit par les épaules et cogna leurs têtes sur leurs côtés. Bref il avançait comme deux petits pépères [vous avez sans doute vu ces bandes de chien hirsutes qui ne se ressemblent pas mais qui trainent ensemble, non ? Ben voilà à quoi ressemble Derek et Isaac à ce moment].

Stiles les regarda s'éloigner puis il retourna son attention sur Scott qui souriait lui aussi et qui se mit à suivre les deux premiers qui entraient dans la pizzeria. Puis Stiles regarda Jackson qui était dans une position qu'on ne voyait pas souvent chez lui. Il était courbé vers l'avant pas beaucoup mais suffisamment pour qu'on le remarque.

- Ca va Jack ?

Jackson releva sa tête au diminutif mais continua mais sourit. Même Danny ne lui en avait pas donné et c'était Stiles qui l'avait fait. En même temps, Stiles il se dit. Oui se dire ça régler pas mal de choses ces temps-ci on dirait.

- Oui allons-y avant qu'il ne commande sans nous, dit-il.

- Ils n'oseraient jamais, s'offusqua Stiles ce qui fit sourire Jackson.

Et Jackson [maintenant Jack parce que c'est plus court et parce que seul Stiles peut l'appeler comme ça, comme seul Stiles sait faire ronronner Isaac en passant sa main dans les cheveux bouclés] ... Bref et Jackson prit Stiles par les épaules et l'entraina dans la pizzeria.

Ils étaient déjà attablés et regardaient la carte des pizzas. Derek lui regarda le menu parce que une pizza c'est bien, mais un menu complet c'était bien mieux et surtout garantissait qu'il ne mourrait pas de faim. Il exagère mais il s'en fout parce que " He is the Alpha now. "

Bon nous retrouvons donc Scott, Isaac et Derek attablés, Stiles et Jackson qui les regardent debout devant la table. Le regard de Jackson vers Stiles signifiant je te l'avais dit quand soudain un grognement bien léger et sourd se fit entendre. Grognement qui fit détacher Jackson de Stiles. Stiles leva un sourcil mais ne dit rien. Jackson s'installa à côté de Scott et lui Stiles s'installa à côté d'Isaac qui était à côté de Derek.

- Encore ?!

- Quoi ? demanda Stiles.

- Ben j'étais déjà au milieu tout à l'heure, se justifia Isaac un peu penaud de faire ce genre de remarque infantile mais il s'en fichait de régresser. On semblait vouloir l'accepter ce n'est pas à qui allait le gêner et les gêner.

- Ben on échange alors ...

- Assieds-toi Stiles, Isaac tu seras devant pour le retour.

Voilà Derek avait tranché. Et même s'il allait sans doute regretter d'être à l'arrière avec des adolescents pleins d'hormones et bien faits de leurs personnes avec qui il devra partager la banquette arrière, il avait décidé de prendre sur lui comme tout bon Alpha. Ou alors il s'éclipserait aux WC pour appeler Peter. Non fallait pas exagérer ils mourraient d'un accident s'il faisait appel à Peter. Plus en raison de la conduite désastreuse de son oncle que pour l'envie qu'il aura de le bastonner sur la route.

La table regarda Derek. Toutefois même si tous avaient le courage de le regarder après ce qu'il avait dit, personne n'était assez téméraire pour faire une remarque. C'est donc dans une ambiance calme mais agréable qu'ils choisirent ce qu'ils allaient manger. D'ailleurs le serveur vint chercher leurs commandes 3 minutes après qu'ils aient tous été installé.

- Une Pepperoni

- Une Regina

- Un Poulet-Curry

- Une Norvégienne

- Des Bologneses s'il vous plaît *

- Très bien ce sera prêt d'ici 10 minutes.

Et le petit reprit une joyeuse discussion sur les vestiaires qui faisaient l'objet de l'oeil-de-lynx de Stiles. Qui rougissait devant la bêtise de Jackson de rapporter ça à table.

- Très distingué de parler de services trois pièces à table, Jack. Je vais aux toilettes.

- Je te suis, dit Derek qui fit se lever Isaac.

Dans les toilettes Stiles utilisa l'urinoir tandis que Derek entra dans la première cuvette dont la porte était ouverte. Avant d'en ressortir pour aller à la suivante. Ils finirent leurs affaires et se rincèrent leurs mains quand Isaac entra au moment où Derek sortait.

- Un problème Isaac ? Demanda Stiles toujours intrigué par la réaction d'Isaac en sortant de la voiture.

- Non je voulais les laisser, ils sont un peu lourd.

- C'est-à-dire, il t'embête, demanda Stiles un peu sévèrement.

- Non ils sont entre eux on va dire, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

- Entre eux, ah ok ils parlent de trucs purement hétéro aucun intérêt pour toi ?

- C'est un préjugé ça Stiles, dit-il un peu déçu de cette réflexion. Non ils sont entre eux c'est tout.

- Ok. Désolé si je t'ai blessé.

- Non ça va.

- Ca va, depuis que tu es sorti de la voiture on dirait que tu ne te sens pas bien.

- Comment tu te sentirais si tu sentais le zizi de ton frère de meute dur comme ça contre tes fesses, lança-t-il en ponctuant ses dires en toquant la faïence du lavabos.

Stiles rit face à ce que lui avait avoué Isaac.

- C'est pas gentil de rire. C'est le premier zizi que je sens enfin touche, bref et c'est celui de ... Stiles arrête de rire !

- Non. C'est juste que tu dis zizi, alors que j'aurais plutôt associé ton toc toc sur la faïence à un mot plus cru.

- Ouais ben tu comprendras qu'un mot plus cru sera pour mon futur petit copain.

- Attends tu es ...

Isaac rougit il avouait beaucoup de choses sur lui et en particulier à Stiles. Plus qu'à Derek depuis quelques temps mais l'Alpha était secret et se confier à quelqu'un d'aussi secret était assez frustrant aussi Isaac le faisait au besoin si nécessaire. Ou quand Derek en avait assez de le voir tourner en rond. Tout à ses pensées il ne vit pas Stiles venir lui posait une bise sur la joue.

- Allez viens nos pizz' vont arriver.

Et ils sortirent sans se rendre compte qu'ils n'étaient pas seul dans les toilettes. Les pizzas et les pâtes arrivèrent quelques minutes après, au moment où Jackson était en train de raconter une bêtise innocente que Scott avait dit pendant leurs absences.

Stiles et Isaac riaient. Scott rougissait adorablement. Et Derek regardait cette petite bande s'activait autour de lui. Même s'ils étaient bruyants par moment [tout le temps ?] ça lui faisait de l'agitation et cela le rendait doucement nostalgique. Puis il vit qu'Isaac et Jackson le regardaient et il hocha la tête, signe discret qu'il était bien et que ça allait. Si les Bêtas devaient prendre soin de l'Alpha où irait la meute. A cette pensée il tourna la tête vers Stiles qui semblait avoir un orgasme à sa première bouchée. L'oeil rougeoya un instant et il commença à manger.

Evidemment la soirée ne pouvait pas être tranquille et c'est là que les ennuis avaient commencé. En sortant en premier parce que Derek avait décidé de leurs offrir le repas, Stiles était tombé sur le fils Von Dyck [nul besoin de prénom pour un con pareil] et ça avait dégénéré. Derek avait senti la présence puante de Von Dyck mais pas avec l'aigreur de l'âge. Ca devait donc être le fils. Il intervenait quand Stiles s'était fait bousculer une deuxième fois et partait pour une troisième avant que Derek ne le mette en sécurité contre son torse. Von Dyck et ses potes étaient figés. Il reconnaissait Derek Hale. Mais l'effet de groupe rendant con les garçons il se crut à l'abri. Quelle erreur.

Isaac débarquait prêt à faire un massacre et suivit Jackson et Scott qui avait fini de se rafraichir [bref un pipi d'après repas on va dire]. Derek fut empêché par Stiles de faire quoique ce soit. De un parce qu'ils étaient mineurs et que ça lui porterait préjudique. De deux parce que Derek Hale était un nom que les officiers de Beacon Hill ne rechignaient pas à vouloir poursuivre. Et la troisième et la moins avouable était que Stiles était bien près de Derek. Et puis il ne craignait rien et la situation allait se calmer. Il saurait quoi faire. Il fallait juste qu'il s'en occupe. Il allait pour parler à la bande [jeune] d'abruti quand il vit juste une masse donner un point à Von Dyck fils et puis repousser le premier pote abruti près de lui. Alala Isaac aurait pu les tuer si Jackson n'était pas intervenu. Fixant ses yeux bleus électriques sur lui.

- Eh ben Isaac tu as une droite excellente, s'exclama Jackson content et amusé, puis il reprit plus sérieusement mais toujours amusé, mais Finstock ne doit pas le savoir sinon il pourrait te demander de t'en servir aux prochains matchs.

- C'est dans moins de deux semaines, bordel je suis pas prêt, pleurait Stiles dans les bras de Derek.

Puis il se rendit compte qu'il pleurait, faussement certes mais pleurnichait tout de même, dans les bras de Derek et se ressaisit très rapidement et très virilement et pointa la Jeep du doigt. Derek haussa un sourcil et tendit la main pour avoir les clefs. Stiles donna les clefs à contre-coeur tout en prodiguant tout un tas de conseils qui firent lever les yeux de Derek.

Ils s'approchèrent de la Jeep quand ils virent la Jeep prendre des reflets bleus et rouges et il entendit le son du véhicule de police. Bien sûr il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui se trouver derrière le volant de la voiture de fonction.

_Fin du Flashback_

Voilà j'espère que cela vous aura plus.

L'astérisque * dans ce chapitre est un petit jeu à qui voudra bien deviner qui a pris quoi dans la pizzeria.

A bientôt.


	16. Chapter 16

Bonjour chers lecteurs lectrices et reviewers de génie. Je donnerai bientôt les réponses au petit jeu de qui mange quoi ^^.

Je tiens à souhaiter la bienvenue à tous les nouveaux lecteurs et je remercie les anciens de continuer à suivre la meute de Stiles ^^. L'histoire avance lentement dans ce chapitre mais la fanfiction est censé se dérouler sur peu de jours donc n'avancons pas vite sinon il n'y aura plus rien \o/.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

Chapitre 16

- Et puis, toi papa, tu aurais pris des pâtes à la bolognaise quand tu pars dans une pizzeria ?

- Stiles ...

- Non parce que vraiment ça faisait un peu désordre sur la table d'entendre tout le monde commander une pizza et voilà que Derek lui il prend des ...

- Stiles ! s'exclama le père Stilinski fatigué de trouver son fils sur son lieu de travail, pire de faire partie de la raison qui fait qu'il patrouille devant la pizzeria un vendredi soir, à savoir des bagarres. Il fallait qu'en plus il prenne leur taux d'alcoolémie afin de vérifier que l'échauffourée n'aie pas été alimenté par une quelconque boisson interdit à des mineurs.

- Oui papa, demanda Stiles avec ce sourire si attendrissant et surtout si désarmant pour son pauvre père.

- Je vais devoir prendre leur taux d'alcoolémie. Enfin quand je dis leur, tu es aussi inclus dedans, souligna son père avec ses sourcils.

- Quoi ?! Mais papa on est sobre c'est évident tu peux me croire sur parole, essaya Stiles avec son sourire.

- Ce n'est pas papa maintenant et depuis que je t'ai vu ce soir c'était le Shérif qui te parlait et autant te dire que le Shérif est déçu de voir que tu fais partie de la bande qui a agressé une autre bande.

Stiles était choqué par les mots de son père. Bien plus choqué par ce que son père lui disais que par ce qu'il allait faire, à savoir vérifier leur taux d'alcoolémie. Là n'était pas la question de souffler dans les ballons, ils n'avaient rien à reprocher. Non la question était de savoir pourquoi son père ne prêtait pas attention à ce qu'il disait.

Est-ce du au fait que Derek était dans le coi ou faisait bien partie de l'aventure de cette soirée ? Il pensait que la situation avait sensiblement changé, voire même s'était améliorer entre Derek et son père. Il osa faire la demande à son père.

- C'est parce que Derek est là ce soir ? tenta Stiles.

- Le fait que tu te trouves dans les bras de Derek au moment où le jeune Monsieur Lahey a attaqué ces jeunes n'a pas vraiment d'importance dans cette histoire Stiles ... Il y en a ? Demanda le Shérif.

- Non enfin oui ... Je veux dire Derek est bien son tuteur ou quelque chose comme ça, non ?

- Derek Hale n'a pas été désigné comme son tuteur légal. Il est son garant en cas de problème, comme ce matin. D'ailleurs il faudrait que tu fasses ta déposition, je t'ai attendu cet après midi et mes agents aussi.

- Oui désolé il a fallu que je ramène Isaac chez lui et ensuite le temps est passé ...

- Bon et bien demain matin sans faute. J'ai les papiers à la maison sinon on le fera demain et je le déposerais ensuite.

- Weekend administratif ?

- Oui ton Batman de père doit parfois redevenir Bruce Wayne.

Sur ce son père sourit et partit chercher l'éthylomètre dans sa voiture de fonction. Il revint quelques instants plus tard vers Stiles et sa nouvelle bande d'amis.

- Simple procédure les garçons, veuillez souffler pendant 15 secondes dans le tube s'il vous plait.

Tous s'exécutèrent de bonne grâce puis quand ce fut au tour de Stiles celui-ci annonça :

- Le meilleur pour la fin, avec un clin d'oeil pour ses amis.

- Le plus tête dur aussi, rectifia son père un sourire en coin.

Cela fit rire Jackson et Scott. Isaac souriait. Stiles ne buvait jamais. Ou alors il l'avait manqué ça parce qu'un Stiles complètement fait doit être marrant à voir. Tout compte fait, en réflichissant il était hors de question que Stiles puisse boire quelque chose qui le ferait perdre ses moyens. Isaac se promettait de l'épargner cela. Et de faire fuir celui qui oserait l'offrir un verre [OS ?]

Derek s'avança pour souffler dans lui aussi mais le Shérif le regarda. Puis en s'approchant il lui demanda faiblement :

- Je doute que vous soyez encore un lycéen Monsieur Hale.

Et le Shérif le planta sur ces mots et un sourire sur le visage.

Toutefois en se tournant, il perdit son sourire car les parents des abrutis comme les appelait son fils étaient arrivés pour la plupart. Sauf celui de Von Dyck. Ils refusèrent que leurs fils soufflent dans un éthylomètre et se plaignait que la police de Beacon Hills n'arrêtent pas les délinquants qui agressent les enfants des honnêtes citoyens le vendredi soir.

Le Shérif n'écouta pas leurs simagrées et leur demanda se souffler eux aussi au cas où leur refus de négocier était du à l'alcool. C'était assez incroyable mais les parents firent obéir leurs enfants malappris. Il faut croire que l'alcool avait été consommé au cours de leurs dîners précédents car oui les parents de la bande d'abruti avaient bien diner ensemble et avait bu quelques verres de vins. Pas assez pour ne pas pouvoir conduire mais sans doute assez pour risquer l'amende.

C'est ainsi que tout le mauvais monde se mit à suivre le Shérif, d'une part parce que le Shérif l'avait ordonné en effet 2 adolescents avaient bu plus que de raisons et devaient payer une amende qui ne pouvait être régler sur place. D'autre part, certains des parents étaient disposés à déposer plainte contre le jeune et protecteur [vis-à-vis de Stiles surtout] Isaac Lahey.

- Monsieur Lahey, pouvez-vous vous approcher s'il vous plait ?

- Oui Shérif ?

- Je tiens à te remercier d'avoir protéger Stiles. Même s'il se trouvait dans les bras de Derek Hale soit à mon sens une meilleure protection, je le crains hélas. Je suis content que tu ais pris sa défense mais ne recommence pas. Ta jeunesse joue pour toi ce soir mais ces personnes sont influentes et risquent de te vouloir du mal juste parce que tu les as donné tort. Encore plus vu que tu as agressé leur fils mais pour ça tu n'as pas à craindre grand chose. Je saurais leur faire entendre raison. D'accord ? Posa le Shérif après un instant.

- Il tient de vous pour les longs discours, admit Isaac.

Voilà le résumé de sa pensée, ça et le fait que le père de Stiles prenait soin de lui éviter les ennuis. Il l'aurait bien serré dans ses bras mais il s'en abstint. A la place il lui tendit sa main. Main que le Shérif serra énergiquement et sincèrement.

- Et pourtant c'est de sa mère qu'il tient le plus, dit le Shérif, un sourire triste sur le visage mais le timbre de la voix remplie de fierté.

Puis le Shérif partit au poste escortant les derniers parents qui venaient d'arriver et qui souhaitaient eux aussi faire une déposition.

- Ca va ? Il ne t'a pas trop fait la morale ? Demanda Isaac.

- Non il a été sympa, il va faire en sorte que les plaintes des parents contre moi ne soient pas lancés.

- Oui il va leur faire son speach sur la minorité et sur le besoin des adolescents de ne pas être confronté à l'alcool avant leurs 30 ans …

- Ton père veut t'empêcher de boire de l'alcool avant tes 30 ans, demanda Jackson mi-étonné mi amusé.

- Non pas avant qu'il meurt et 2 ans après, ses propres mots. Et c'est pareil pour Scott, répondit Stiles en jetant un regard à Scott qui avait été un peu éteint durant la soirée. Ca va mon pote ?

- Hein ?! Oui ça va un peu naze mais ça va, répondit Scott.

- C'est normal ça fait beaucoup pour une seule soirée. Il a fallu que vous assimiliez bien des nouveautés, demain ça devrait aller.

C'était Derek qui avait parlé. D'un ton autoritaire et qui se voulait rassurant. En soit ça aurait pu être flippant que Derek Hale le tout puissant Alpha soit sympa. Mais la situation avait évolué. Les rôles semblaient distribuer.

- Quelles sont ces choses ?

Tiens Scott semblait se réveiller.

- La meute en partie, répondit laconiquement Derek pas sûr que le moment soit venu pour approfondir ce qu'ils avaient appris.

- Quoi la meute ? Continuait Scott

- Sa meute, dit Derek en regardant Stiles.

- Ma meute ?

- Ta meute, finissait Derek en allant vers la Jeep de Stiles, côté conducteur bien évidemment.

Tout le monde le regarda comme s'il leur ouvrait les bras pour un câlin général. Bien sûr dès qu'il se retourna pour leur dire de se dépêcher il ne vit pas leurs airs choqués. Choqués mais pas téméraires.

Voilà maintenant on sait qu'il est le véritable Alpha dans cette fanfiction XD.

La suite très bientôt.


	17. Chapter 17

Bonjour chers lecteurs. Enfin bonsoir. Voilà désolé pour le retard mais bon on a tous des impératifs et je suis sûr que vous comprenez mon retard même si vous êtes en droit de rouspéter ^^. Sinon je souhaite une bonne année du Serpent d'Eau à tous les chinois qui passent par ici.

Bonne lecture à vous et bisous à sakuraetsasuke, oceanic wings, toshinou, mykomi, TooruTenshi, sterek-mood, iantoculen, shinily, Syrielle-D, fanny, Cell-no-Tenshi, MagicalPerson, azia, Saemi Emisa, Licylie, NessaElanesse, dragon-en.

Allez je vous laisse. A vos mirettes !

Chapitre 17

Derek avait conduit. Sa conduite n'avait pas été sportive comme on aurait été en droit de s'en douter. Et ce n'est pas parce que la Jeep de Stiles n'était pas taillée pour une conduite sportive. D'ailleurs ledit Stiles lui en fit la remarque.

-J'aurai pensé que tu conduirais comme un forcené mais en fait non, pourtant avec ta Camaro ...

- Ce n'est pas pour ces performances que je l'ai acheté, coupa Derek devant toute supposition Stilesque.

- Attend tu es en train de nous dire que c'est juste parce qu'elle est jolie que tu as pris une Camaro.

- Entre autres, laissa planer le doute

- Monsieur aime les jolies choses, crut bon d'ajouter Jackson.

Oui fut la seule réponse de Derek. Un oui audible pour tous les lycaons et un regard en coin pour une certaine personne dans l'habitacle. Regard qui resta secret et inconnu des passagers de la Jeep.

La route pour le trajet de retour leur prit un peu moins de 20 minutes alors qu'ils leur ont fallu 15 de plus pour l'aller. S'il continuait les sorties comme ça ce serait lui le capitaine de soirée. Une promesse digne d'un Alpha se dit Derek.

Une fois arrivé devant chez lui il sentit une odeur différente qui s'était ajouté durant leurs absences. Ce n'était pas celle de Peter même si celui-ci était présent. La voiture garée sur l'arrière côté de la demeure était visible. Pour en revenir à l'odeur celle-ci n'était pas déplaisante, juste différente et appartenait à un individu fort, puissant et qui ne devait pas avoir l'habitude d'attendre. Une odeur impériale. Sans aucun doute possible, un Alpha était dans sa demeure et son " cher " oncle lui avait fait la politesse. Sans aucun doute pour l'agacer. Il allait l'entendre. Mais avant tout éloigner ceux qui ne peuvent faire face à un loup-garou et a fortiori un Alpha. Il regarda Stiles et s'apprêtait à lui dire de rentrer de manière plus ou moins subtile quand :

- Derek ?

L'Alpha de " sa " meute se tourna vers lui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Stiles ?

- Merci pour la soirée, pour avoir payé, pour avoir conduit et surtout pour nous avoir appris qu'il y avait de très bons plats de pâtes dans cette pizzeria. Ca me changera de ma Pepperoni chérie, dit-il en ponctuant chérie par un clin d'oeil amusé mais sincère à Derek.

Celui-ci se tut dans un grognement sourd. Les autres loup-garous restaient en retrait. En partie parce que s'immiscer la dedans aurait été impoli et très dérangeant mais surtout parce qu'ils avaient tous les trois pu sentir l'odeur d'un lycaon inconnu. Quand Stiles descendit de voiture, laissant un Derek plus ou moins choqué malgré la présence d'un potentiel Alpha, Isaac demanda un peu autoritairement à Scott de ramener Stiles tout de suite. Scott partit pour protester quand Jackson intervint et lui fit comprendre qu'il était quatre contre un dont deux Alphas même si rappeler l'ancien statut de Peter pour Derek était susceptible de l'énerver, grandement.

Pourtant alors que Stiles faisait le tour de son auto pour prendre la place du conducteur il se raidit lorsqu'il arriva devant le capot. Pile devant l'ancienne demeure Hale. Et là ce cher Stiles se mit à courir pour enfoncer la porte malgré la robustesse de la porte calcinée [qui aurait cru qu'une porte ayant survécu à un incendie puisse être aussi solide, il fallait croire que c'était une warrior et une survivor]

En entrant il tourna directement la tête vers le salon et sentit ses nerfs lâchés à la vision qu'il avait devant lui.

Ses nerfs avaient lâché et la vision de Peter molesté et celle de Boyd et Erica sales et amochés lui retournaient l'estomac. Derek avait suivi Stiles dès qu'il s'était mis à courir pour rentrer dans la maison délabrée. Il ne comprenait pas ce que faisait les trois membres de sa meute seuls. Où était passé l'Alpha ? Est-il encore là ? Non sa présence se ressentait plus comme une effluve. Une simple note olfactive qui prouvait une présence passée. Puis son attention se porta sur Stiles qui avançait. Il tremblait. Il ne se sentait pas bien. Non c'était faux, absolument faux. Stiles se sentait très mal. Voir les membres de " sa " meute ainsi malmené lui faisait mal. Il avait envie de tuer ceux qui avaient osé s'en prendre à ses proches. Certes Erica et Boyd lui fichait la trouille un peu comme Isaac au début mais il avait des sentiments pour Derek et ils appartenaient à la meute de Derek donc par ricochet il les aimait. Il s'approcha de Peter qui ligotait à une chaise. De l'aconit enroulé autour de son cou. Voilà qui expliquait son manque de réaction et le fait qu'il était toujours attaché. Stiles retira doucement la plante enroulé autour du cou de Peter Hale.

" Laissez moi passer "

Un ordre. Pur et simple. Aucune interprétation. Stiles était à fleur de peau. Il ressentait de plus en plus le lien de la meute. Il ressentait de plus en plus ses membres. Il pouvait les voir, les sentir sans qu'ils soient dans son champ visuel. Qu'importe où ils étaient il pouvait deviner où ils se trouvaient. Du moins fallait-il qu'ils ne soient pas éloignés. Bref se débarasser de la plante. Ce tue loup avait une bizarre odeur. Presque ferreuse. Et il comprit en voyant les racines à la lumière de la lune. La plante avait été nourri du sang des loups. Répugnant. Cela lui fit soulever le contenu de son estomac mais il se reprit. Isaac était prêt de lui, il s'était rapproché. Jackson et Scott aidant Derek à réveiller les bêtas.

- Non pas tout de suite Isaac, avait dit Stiles dans un souffle. De manière assez froide.

- Désolé, je ...

- Non tu ne m'as pas compris, la plante et encore dans ma main et je ne veux pas que tu en ressentes les effets. Aucun de vous d'ailleurs.

Il commença à gratter la terre à même ses mains. Jackson s'approcha doucement et l'aida à creuser. Griffes dehors.

- Ca va un peu plus vite non ? Dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Stiles fit oui de la tête et lorsque le trou fut assez grand il arracha la racine ensanglanté ainsi que les graines de la fleurs. Et il la mit dans la terre.

- On donnera cette racine à Deaton, dit-il.

Jackson et Isaac approuvèrent et ils retournèrent tous les trois dans la maison.

- Comment vous vous sentez ? Demanda Stiles avant de se mettre une gifle mentale. Ce que les autres comprirent, vu la grimace qu'il fit juste après avoir posé la question.

- J'irais mieux après un bain mais ça ira, merci.

- C'était le tien, hein ? Demanda Stiles à Erica.

- De quoi ? Intervint Derek.

- La racine, il y avait plein de sang sur elle, comme si elle s'était nourri du sang d'un loup. Ca veut dire quoi c'est immonde comme manière de faire. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Boyd et Erica étaient penauds. Ils semblaient bloquer et rougissaient de ne pouvoir répondre. Derek tiqua et grimaça.

- Ils ont assuré leurs arrières.

- Oui ils sont assez puissants pour intimer un ordre à d'autre bêtas. Mais le fait qu'ils ne voulaient plus faire partie de ta meute y est pour quelque chose je pense.

C'était Peter qui avait parlé.

- Comme tu l'as fait sur moi, au début, demanda Scott.

- Oui sauf que toi je t'avais transformé, il était facile de te donner un ordre tu étais mon bêta, répondit Peter dans un sourire de chat.

Oui définitivement il avait recouvré ses forces. Il redevenait agaçant. D'ailleurs Scott n'avait pas apprécié de s'en ressouvenir.

- Comment te sens-tu Boyd, tu as pu récupérer ? Derek posait cette question en rapport avec la lettre en peau de lycaon.

- Oui, ils savent se montrer persuasifs, très persuasifs ...

- Oui mais pour une raison qu'on ignore ils cherchaient quelque chose. Quelque chose qui n'était pas en rapport avec ta meute Derek. On était sur leur chemin et ils n'ont pas apprécié qu'on les ait gêné.

- Dommage collatéral et toi Peter, tu te souviens de quoi ?

- Je suis revenu parce que je sentais un appel mais quand je suis arrivé j'ai juste senti la présence de ces deux là et ensuite j'ai vu une tornade brune puis j'ai senti un coup de fouet autour du cou. C'est quand j'ai voulu retirer le fouet que j'ai senti que c'était une racine d'aconit. Et puis on s'est rentré dedans puis l'effet de l'aconit s'est répandu dans mon sang, très rapidement. Maintenant que je sais que la racine était ensanglanté je comprend mieux pourquoi. Mais il faut beaucoup de temps pour que l'aconit ait une telle racine. Il s'était préparé depuis leur arrivée. Et préparés ils le sont, il faut le craindre.

Derek grogna, il n'apprécia pas qu'on malmène ses bêtas même si pour Peter ça ne comptait pas. Il avait le poil dur. Mais même si Boyd et Erica avait désiré quitter sa meute il y avait toujours ce lien de créateur. Et un étrange sentiment le prit aux tripes. Puis une légèreté suivi instantanément. C'était la main de Stiles et d'Isaac sur son épaule.

- Ils paieront.

Stiles avait parlé avec un trop plein de hargne. Il n'avait pas de supers pouvoirs de loup-garous mais ils sauraient les faire payer. Puis il décida de s'approcher des trois loups malmenés. A Peter il accorda un regard ainsi qu'une main sur l'épaule mais pour Erica et Boyd il décida de les prendre dans ses bras et ils se firent un câlin collectif. Boyd et Erica se laissèrent faire et en prirent plaisir. Isaac souriait adorablement face à cette scène. Ses yeux bleus légèrement brillant, un Jackson l'entourant tranquillement et Scott à ses côtés. Ils manquaient quelqu'un dans cette meute mais ça viendrait avec le temps. Dans peu de temps même.

- Allez vous reposer. Demain il faudra qu'on parle. Tous.

Derek avait décrété ça comme un ordre impérial. Il ponctuait ses dires par un regard entendu à tout un chacun. Et au dernier mot, le regard était destiné à Stiles qui avait soutenu son regard avant de faire oui de la tête. De sourire et de rentrer accompagné de Scott.

- Scott si tu pouvais venir ce serait bien, avait demandé Stiles sur le chemin du retour.

Scott n'avait rien dit mais c'était l'évidence pour lui. Nul besoin de réponse auditive. Stiles et lui le savaient. De plus de savoir son meilleur ami, son frère en danger lui donnait une raison supplémentaire de se jeter dans l'aventure.

Pour la réponse à jeu, je vous laisse le soin de lire la review de toshinou sur le chapitre 15 ^^. J'aimerais bien savoir par contre qui est l'âme sœur de la personne fan d'une pizza « poulet curry »;) dans Teen wolf.

Merci d'avoir joué.


	18. Chapter 18

Dring Dring amis lecteurs. Voici après deux semaines d'attente la suite. J'ai écrit un OS sur la sortie en boite de la meute et comment Isaac jouait le rôle protecteur qu'on aimerait tant avoir pour nous.

Bonne lecture et grosses bises.

Chapitre 18

La nuit avait été assez courte. Scott et Stiles n'avaient pas arrêté de parler. Et il ne fallait pas comprendre que seul Stiles parlait. Car oui Scott était inquiet. Inquiet parce que malgré ces efforts pour protéger ceux qu'il aimait ceux dont il était proche, les efforts s'avéraient vain. La lycanthropie est un don doublé d'une malédiction. Pas étonnant que Derek soit si taciturne. Il ne lui reste rien de son ancienne meute, de sa famille. Il ne reste que Peter qui avait tué Laura Hale, tout consumé par la folie qu'il était. En bref être un loup-garou, seul en plus, comportait des risques de devenir morose et taciturne. Enfin si personne n'était pour le soutenir. Scott avait de la chance. Il avait Stiles lui. Il savait qu'il avait été vache avec lui. Préférant Alison qui semblait parfaite, une relation d'amour interdit si fort, que seuls les adolescents sont portaient à croire qu'ils dureront toujours. Il avait en définitive souffert. Et en plus il en avait fait souffrir son frère. Il s'en était rendu compte mais il ne savait pas comment le dire. Et Stiles qui ne faisait rien pour le culpabiliser. Cela le rendait d'autant plus coupable. Et l'achèvement vint grâce à ce cher Isaac. Lui et ses grands yeux trop bleus avaient fini par faire comprendre que Stiles était solide mais pas incassable. Qu'il pouvait porter un lourd fardeau seul mais pas indéfiniment et que son coeur avait besoin de se sentir choyer.

_Flash-back_

" Je peux le faire tu sais Scott, je peux le soutenir. Je l'aime. Et ne me regarde pas comme ça. C'est déjà assez dur de le dire à voix haute alors si en plus il faut que je me sente juger, c'est pas la peine. C'est bon je me tire. Bonne soirée.

Le moins que l'on puisse dire sur Isaac Lahey c'est qu'il savait parlait vrai. Il avait parler Lacrosse, lycanthropie et un peu de sexe toute l'après-midi mais jamais il n'aurait pensé que l'honnêteté et la franchise de Lahey allait jusqu'à ce genre de confidence. Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils se voyaient. Parfois avec Stiles parfois sans lui et parfois Stiles et lui tout seul. Bref Isaac allait pour sortir de sa chambre par la porte quand Scott réagissant avec ses réflexes lycaons, le rattrapa par la ma manche de son sweat bordeaux. Une couleur qui lui allait bien malgré la couleur des cheveux.

- Pourquoi tu me dis ça à moi ? Attend ce que je veux dire c'est que ... oui ça me flatte, c'est ça, ça me flatte que tu me dises ça à moi, ça prouve une confiance en moi.

Scott souriait car il sentait un petit lien indéfini se former entre lui et Isaac. Un peu comme avec Stiles mais en moins fort. Ou plutôt en moins consistant [sans doute du au peu de temps]. Il avait déjà senti le lien quand il avait chassé Jackson-kanima-visqueux pendant la rave-party. Il voulait que Isaac s'en sorte. C'était évident pour lui sur le moment, puis il avait oublié, restant Scott malgré tout. Vif pour sauvé ses proches et lent à la détente s'il n'y avait pas d'utilité.

- Parce que j'ai l'impression que Derek me répudierait si jamais je venais à lui avouer mes sentiments pour Stiles, avait dit Isaac peu sûr du bien fondé de cette confidence à Scott. Mais bon sang il sentait que quelque chose l'attirait chez Stiles et ça faisait peur et ça faisait mal.

- D'accord, ben si tu as besoin de parler je suis là, mais Stiles c'est ... Enfin il n'a que Lydia Martin dans les yeux et ...

- Je sais, souffla Isaac faiblement mais bon étant lycaon cela ne gêna pas Scott qui entendit parfaitement. C'est juste que ça me ronge et j'avais besoin de le dire.

- Pas de soucis.

Et Scott prit leurs deux mains et serra leurs auriculaires ensemble comme s'ils étaient gosses et qu'ils formaient un pacte. Enfantin pensa Isaac mais cela lui plut. Il n'y avait que deux personnes qui lui faisaient les promesses comme ça et elles ne sont plus parmi eux. Isaac versa une larme qu'il essuya en jurant sur la pluie qui tombait. Scott sourit face à son excuse et lui fit un baiser sur le front.

- Scott j'ai ... Personne ne sait que je suis gay alors ...

- T'inquiète le crier sur tous les toits n'est pas dans l'ordre de mes priorités, rassura Scott.

Isaac acquiesça et finit par un :

- Et Scott ?

- Oui ?

- Stiles, il souffre, il a besoin de soutien. Je pourrais le lui donner mais vu que tu vois mes sentiments sont encore brouillon je préfère pas. Bref prend soin de lui, moi je serais à côté pour combler s'il le faut.

- Pour combler ? Demanda Scott taquin et coquin.

Pour réponse il se reçut son traversin, celui qui était tâché de bave quand il était bébé. Le traversin et le sourire d'Isaac. Ce qui était déjà beaucoup.

_Fin du flash-back_

Bref après cette nuit où Scott s'était excusé auprès de Stiles qui n'avait pas compris au début mais qui souriait tendrement et aussi un peu bêtement par la suite, Scott et Stiles s'étaient endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

5 heures passa, il était 7:30 passé sur le réveil de Stiles. Et surtout il était samedi. Important comme information. Non pas tellement sauf si on s'appelle Scott et que le sommeil a quelque chose de sacrée surtout le weekend. Même Alison avait du mal à le réveiller à l'époque c'était dire l'importance du sommeil chez le jeune McCall.

- Scott allait réveil toi, on doit aller au poste pour faire notre déposition. Déjà que papa nous l'a demandé hier soir, j'ai pu arranger le coup mais il a aussi prévenu Derek qui m'a réveillé il y a 30 minutes pour qu'on y aille. Allez bouge Scott ! Se fatiguait Stiles.

Scott dormait toujours comme un bien heureux et ne semblait pas vouloir se bouger, même ouvrir un oeil. Alors Stiles eut l'idée de le réveiller en allant chercher deux choses dans la cuisine. De l'eau et des glaçons. Le tout dans la carafe familiale de 2 litres. Bref son lit serait mouillé mais Scott réveillait. De deux maux il prit le moindre, sachant que le retard lui vaudrait les grognements de Derek-le-tout-puissant-Alpha-de-sa-meute-Hale, mais ça ce n'était pas grave parce que quoiqu'il arrive il aurait des grognements. Non ce qui craignait c'était que Papa Stilinski-Shérif-intransigeant-mais-juste allait lui tomber dessus. Et ça ça valait bien le sacrifice humide de son lit. Pas qu'il ne l'avait déjà mouillé mais il préféra s'abstenir d'y penser en rougissant.

Bref 35 minutes plus tard, ils étaient devant le poste de police du Shérif. Au joie, Derek était déjà là et attendait. Avec tous ses bêtas sans exception. Même Peter était là. Ce qui craignait, parce que ... Parce que Peter Hale craignait. Même s'il semblait s'assagir, il avait toujours le regard affamé d'un prédateur. Et le sourire qu'il décocha à Stiles fut celui qu'on donnait à un dessert gourmand et égoïste. Peter se reçut une mandale derrière le crâne par Derek. Jackson à côté d'Isaac toussait pour s'empêcher de rire. Tentative peu concluante et surtout peu discrète car il s'en reçut une aussi de mandale. Cette fois de la part de Peter. Et Isaac pour l'empêchait de rentrer dans le lard de Peter qui souriait goguenard, comme d'habitude, lui fourra dans la bouche un des croissants qu'ils avaient acheté au livreur de pâtisserie qui délivrait au poste sa commande quotidienne. Shérif Stilinski avait suivi les conseils de son fils, en tenant à prendre un solide petit-déjeuner, chose qu'il faisait profiter à ses adjoints.

Bref ils furent accueillis et tout le monde déposa une déposition. Une déposition qui dénonçait le comportement des jeunes et des parents. En partant de l'agression de Stiles en fin de semaine jusqu'à l'incident d'hier soir devant la pizzeria.

Une fois les dépositions faites, le Shérif et Derek restèrent un bref instant ensemble, dans le bureau du premier. Personne ne parvint à entendre ce qui s'était dit mais il semblerait que Peter savait de quoi il en retournait. Erica et Boyd se regardèrent. Puis lorsqu'ils s'apprêtèrent à dire quelque chose, Derek sortit du bureau de Stilinski-père et ils se saluèrent.

" Il semblerait que tout rentre dans l'ordre, presque. "

Voilà la seule chose que dit le Shérif en regardant Boyd et Erica. Puis son visage regarda chacun. Et s'attarda sur celui de son fils qui sentait la conversation père-fils arrivait. Un stress certain commença à monter sous le regard assez implacable de son père et Stiles sentit la main de Jackson sur son épaule et celle d'Isaac qui faisait timidement son chemin dans la sienne. Puis le Shérif leur souhaita une bonne journée et leur demanda à sa façon de ne plus être au poste avant les 50 prochaines années. Le calme revint lorsqu'ils sortirent. Comme si sortir du poste revenait à retrouver sa liberté. Le Shérif Stilinski avait fait forte impression et il semblerait que Derek doive mettre le père de Stiles dans la confidence. Mais ça il allait devoir y réfléchir. Parce que ça voudrait dire avouer bien des choses et pour le moment ce n'était peut être pas le meilleur moment. Mais si le rythme s'accélérait comme il le pensait il allait devoir le faire et vite. Une bonne chose que tout le monde soit là.

" Au Bed & Breakfast de Sammy, ordonna Derek avant de se diriger vers sa camaro.

Seul Isaac et Jackson le suivait. Boyd et Erica partirent dans la berline de Peter. Stiles sentait une tension entre l'Alpha et ses derniers bêtas. Chose compréhensible mais il se dit qu'il allait y remédier.

Sur le chemin il en fit part à Scott.

- C'est normal, non ils sont partis de leurs pleins grès et quand tout se gâte ils reviennent la queue entre les jambes, mais ils ne les a pas encore tué donc je suppose que cela va s'arranger, dit Scott en essayant de protéger son meilleur ami qui avait un instinct maternel qui se développait.

- Oui tu as raison.

Et Stiles le pensait. Il pensait aussi comme Scott. Il avait remarqué que pendant ces dernières semaines, le même raisonnement se faisait chez Scott, il ne s'agissait pas d'intelligence. Scott avait toujours certaines difficultés dans certaines matières, mais il travaillait dur. Et Isaac aussi. Ils formaient un bon trio pour les devoirs, avec Stiles pour les pousser vers le haut, à grand coup de part de pizza confisquait si les devoirs n'étaient pas bons et/ou faits. Oui Stiles était sadique. Bref le même raisonnement se faisait entre lui et Scott. L'un des derniers exemples fut le refus de Scott d'intercéder auprès d'Isaac quand il avait merdé en début de semaine. Quand Isaac était troublé il savait comment il devait agir mais se le refusait. Il avait eu tord et Scott lui avait fait comprendre ce qu'il aurait du faire avant et avait été content que Stiles fasse des efforts.

- Regarde la route Stiles.

Et il reprit la route pour arriver 10 minutes plus tard devant le Bed & Breakfast de Sammy. A vrai dire le propriétaire ne s'appelait pas Sammy mais Dean. C'était un solide gaillard. Sympa et amateur de bière. Il prenait de la vie que le bon côté mais il avait la singulière manie de refuser sa chambre à certains clients. Quand ceux-ci étaient très cons ou juste avec une tête de con. Il avait avoué cela au Shérif Stilinski après qu'un client et sa famille se soit permis de faire des remarques sur son ami un peu illuminé et sur la possibilité qu'il faisait un couple. Certes d'habitude, le Dean en question, s'amusait parce que ce n'était pas la première alors il pouvait passer outre. Mais c'était surtout le fait que lorsque son illuminé d'ami, Cas' comme il s'appelait, venait demander au père de famille ventripotent si cela était dérangeant, la mère de famille leur répondit " S'il vous plait on ne voudrait pas donner ce genre d'idée à nos enfants mais cela vous regarde. Elle avait un sourire pincé. Dean ayant entendu l'échange déclara que leur American gold ne passait pas. Le père redemanda plus ou moins sympathiquement de réessayer. Chose que Dean réessaya dans le vide et dit avec un sourire narquois " Non elle ne passera pas mais vous pouvez toujours voir à côté "

Le père de famille y emmena toute sa famille au B&B d'à côté qui refusa lui aussi de les héberger. Et c'est de là que partit la plainte chez le Shérif mais uniquement pour Dean et son " Bed & Breakfast de Sammy. "

Depuis ce moment, quand le Shérif voulait s'éloigner [mais pas trop de sa ville] il allait chez Dean et Cas' même s'il ne savait pas ce que voulait dire Cas'. L'homme était plus intéressé par l'entretien du jardin que par les relations humaines.

Bref c'est en racontant cette histoire que Scott et Stiles arrivèrent.

- Tu m'étonnes Stiles, tu as toujours quelque chose à raconter.

- Oui c'est assez vrai et j'ai toujours pas eu ma réponse.

- Laquelle Jackson, savoir si tes muscles sont les plus durs de l'équipe de Lacrosse ou ?

- Peter la réponse au fait que Stiles me mate sous les douches.

- Ah comme quoi il ne s'agissait pas vraiment d'un muscle donc, finit Peter très fier des rougeurs qu'il avait naître sur les joues adolescentes.

Jackson sourit et fit un clin d'oeil à Stiles avant de se rendre compte du regard de Derek sur lui et de baisser la tête et partir derrière Stiles, derrière Isaac mais surtout derrière Scott qui parvenait encore à tenir tête au loup-garou Alpha. D'accord il n'allait pas avouer mais bon, nul besoin de savoir.

- Je les invite, dit Derek en guise de bonjour au propriétaire des lieux.

- Combien ? Demanda le propriétaire de lieux sans en tenir compte.

- On va dire pour 12.

Cas' arrivait et souriait. Il aimait bien les jeunes. Encore innocent même si cela avait l'air. En fait non Castiel se tut, il n'y avait rien d'innocent quand il sentit qui allait entrer chez eux. Mais il se garda de faire un commentaire, il n'y avait pas besoin de faire un commentaire car ceux-là était tranquille. Bref il les mena à la véranda qui surplombait le jardin. Une fois installé il prit commande des petits-déjeuner mais en proportion gargantuesque.

Bizarrement l'installation des huit personnes sur la table se fit de manière naturelle, si bien que Derek et Peter en était les opposés. Isaac et Jackson encadrant Derek. Scott et Stiles face à face, bien sûr Stiles à côté d'Isaac qui lui avait demandé avec un regard de se mettre à ces côtés. Ce qui arrangeait bien quelqu'un d'autre. Et enfin Boyd et Erica face à face avec Boyd à côté de Stiles. Boyd savait qu'Erica avait eu le béguin le pour Stiles mais c'était plus parce qu'il permettait à Erica de voir le jardin qu'il s'était mis du côté de Stiles. Erica avait un lien particulier à la nature et le regard plein de tendresse n'échappa à Stiles et Peter qui en se voyant sourirent. Pour Stiles un sourire attendri et pour Peter un véritable sourire, pas celui carnassier dont il avait le secret.

Le petit-déjeuner eut des airs de brunchs vu qu'il était tout de même 11:00 passé. Le temps de faire les dépositions avait pris la majeure partie de leur matinée mais tout le monde était ensemble.

Alison et Lydia arrivèrent peu de temps après l'arrivée des mets. Tout le monde semblait surpris. Sauf Derek et Peter mais pour Peter c'était peut être juste qu'il n'en avait rien à faire.

Jackson se leva pour serre Lydia dans ses bras. En effet la jeune fille avait été absente depuis la fin de la semaine précédente et cela fit un bien fou à Jackson de la retrouver. Elle le regarda puis regarda l'assistance, enfin surtout un quelqu'un dans l'assistance. Ce quelqu'un qui restait les yeux baissés vers son plat. Stiles comprit quelque chose mais se garda bien de le dire maintenant. Il eut un eye contact avec Lydia qui semblait comprendre elle aussi. Ils parleraient le moment venu.

- Lydia a passé la soirée chez moi. Et bon on a eu quelques problèmes de voitures mais c'est bon, mon père m'a prêté la sienne.

Alison semblait bien et parlait comme si c'était normal qu'une fille de chasseur et chasseuse elle-même soit parmi des lycaons. Tout comme Scott si ce n'est que lui était encore un peu gêné. La compagnie continuait à manger ce qui arrivait. Salé, sucré et pas forcément dans cette ordre. On va dire que ça allait bon train. Marmelade, confiture, charcuterie fumé, fruits, petits pains. Et même quelques steaks pour improvisait un hamburger fait main.

- Putain Scott goute cette viande.

Jackson enfournait un bout de son hamburger dans la bouche de Scott. Celui-ci rougit.

Les oreilles de tout le monde sur la table se dressèrent. La phrase avait eu un double sens fugace mais bien senti. Scott et Jackson ne faisait pas attention. Alison regardait Lydia qui souriait en ayant la tête baissé, se demandant si la marmelade au citron ne lui donnerait pas des aigreurs. Puis elle demanda :

- Je peux avoir un bout de cet hamburger qui semble si bon. Je voudrais le gouter avec un peu de marmelade.

Jackson et Scott se figèrent puis Scott qui avait encore le burger dans ses mains le tendit à Lydia qui mit la cuillère de citron dans sa bouche puis mordit un bout de l'hamburger et ouvrit les yeux. Certes la cuillérée de marmelade était bonne mais c'est vrai que cette viande était délicieuse.

- Tout le monde, goutait la viande.

C'était un ordre de Lydia, il ne fallait pas en douter. Scott lui restait un peu gêné, il avait assimilé la phrase et Jackson se savait pas comment se comporter. Et surtout il sentait la gêne de Scott et la tension qu'il y avait eu dans la meute. Mais il n'eut pas l'occasion d'en parler.

- Bien il faut qu'on parle, qu'on établisse un plan. Et avant que tu le demandes Stiles oui c'est moi qui ait demandé à Lydia et à Alison de venir. Et oui on aura besoin de toute l'aide nécessaire.

Merci Derek de casser l'ambiance petit-déjeuner, pensa Peter avec un sourire pendant qu'il buvait une énième tasse de ce café étonnant bon.

Alors je tiens à préciser que dans le flash-back Isaac ne comprend pas bien ses sentiments pour Stiles. Il n'y avait rien d'amoureux ou en tout cas par l'amour qu'on penserait car seul le Sterek importe ;)


	19. Chapter 19

Ta-Dah surprise. Un deuxième chapitre histoire que les comptes soient bons. Alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira parce que certains le réclamait depuis longtemps. Du moins un des évènements de ce chapitre même si je réserve un autre bon moment pour bientôt. Bises et bonne lecture.

PS : De tout mon coeur merci aux charmants reviewers.

Chapitre 19

- La meute des Alphas est bien plus puissante que la nôtre, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'ils nous sont supérieurs.

- Le nombre ne fait pas la puissance, la qualité des membres aussi. Ce sont juste des paramètres bon à impressionner toute meute formait de de jeune loup-garous. Non la vrai différence tient dans le fonctionnement de la meute.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là Peter, que parce que tous les rôles sont définis dans la notre que nous sommes plus puissant ou au moins à égalité, demanda Jackson un peu brusquement.

- Non. Comme l'a dit mon cher neveu [grognement de Derek], comme je le disais comme l'a dit Derek, ils sont plus puissants parce qu'ils sont des Alphas. Mais s'ils sont bien une meute et non des Alphas marchant ensemble comme des larons en foire, cela veut dire qu'il y en a un qui est vraiment plus puissant que les autres. Finalement bien qu'étant Alpha et en surnombre si les dires de Erica et Boyd sont exactes, c'est là leur seule raison de nous être supérieur.

- Autrement dit tout Alpha qu'ils sont, ils n'en restent pas moins des bêtas au sein de leur meute.

- Ah voilà le brillant esprit des Stilinski, bravait Peter. Oui s'ils sont une meute, ils restent définis comme la meute le définit. il n'y a qu'une seul Alpha par meute. Et des possibles Alphas. Eux ils semblent bien clair qu'ils l'ont été mais je reste sur ce que je dis, ils sont rien de plus que des bêtas au niveau d'Alpha.

- Quand bien même la meute les définit comme des bêtas, ils gardent leurs puissances d'Alpha, non ? Questionna Lydia.

Derek sourit. Oui ils avaient une chance de s'en sortir avec Stiles et Lydia pour réfléchir. Il savait lui aussi qu'une partie de la force des membres allait à l'Alpha. Lui même le ressentait et il sentait même le lien de Peter qui le rendait plus fort. Peter avait été Alpha. Il était mort mais était revenu plus faible. Maintenant sa puissance était légèrement supérieur à celle qu'il avait lorsqu'il était le bêta de sa soeur, la défunte mère de Derek. Donc Peter continuait à prendre en force. Il adviendra qu'il devra le combattre si jamais il y avait un jeu de force. Mais la situation allant avec la meute, il semblerait que les envies de mutineries s'éteignent. Et puis cette charmante blonde vénitienne, il y avait un je-ne-sais-quoi mais Derek le mit de côté.

- L'entraînement commence quand ?

C'était Isaac qui avait parlé.

- Le plus tôt serait le mieux, ils sont fort. Surtout Kali.

- Kali ?

- C'est elle qui a mis Peter ...

Erica se tut sous le regard de Peter. Boyd semblait ne pas apprécier que Peter s'en prenne même silencieusement à Erica. La tension était palpable.

- Je pourrais participer.

Heureuse intervention de Stiles. Jackson sourit à la demande.

- Oui, dit tout simplement Derek, confirmant la participation de Stiles pour qu'il n'y ait pas de doutes sur la raison de son " oui. "

Scott fulminait. Son ami s'il s'entrainaît aller devenir lui aussi un combattant et il le semblait dur de l'accepter. Pourtant la main de Stiles sur son poignet semblait lui faire comprendre que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Stiles serra sa main sur celle de Scott et cela calma le bêta mais il sentait Scott réfléchir à tout de vitesse. Et ce n'était pas bon. Alors Stiles interrogea Lydia du regard et celle-ci sembla comprendre et fit comprendre son accord par un signe de tête. Stiles se tourna vers Jackson qui regardait les mains des deux meilleurs amis. Voyant que celui-ci ne bougeait pas, Isaac donna un léger coup de pied sous la table et Jackson vit Stiles qui le regardait. Scott avait la tête baissé et semblait s'agiter. Et Jackson fit ce qu'il pensait être bien. Il donna un coup d'épaule à Scott pour le faire réagir. Celui-ci levait la tête un peu hagard. Et demanda :

- Quoi ?

- Je peux finir ton steak ? Demanda Jackson.

Scott regardait son steak qui ne semblait plus si appétissant. En plus d'être froid.

- Il est froid, répondit laconiquement Scott.

- Pas grave, dit Jackson en le piquant de sa fourchette.

La table reprit un agitement guilleret. Il y avait toujours une tension palpable mais elle était atténuée. Peter et Derek eurent un regard. Ils devaient parler. Derek devait questionner son oncle sur ses intentions, clairement il devait savoir. Mais d'abord il devait parler à Stiles, finir leur conversation toujours avortée par la présence ou l'arrivée de quelqu'un.

Derek se pencha vers Jackson auquel il demanda très bas quelque chose. Il fit un signe à Isaac qui comprit. Isaac demanda à Stiles de le suivre. Ce que Stiles fit. Il l'amena à une chambre où Derek se trouvait. Il remerciait le maître des lieux qui le laissa en sentant la présence de Stiles et d'Isaac derrière eux.

Isaac serra Stiles dans ses bras et descendit. Stiles était un peu abasourdi. Il allait se faire tuer par Derek ou quoi. On aurait dit des adieux. Il se tourna et Derek était entré dans la pièce qui s'avérait être une suite.

- C'est confortable ici et le lit est gigangtesque.

- Oui il s'agit de la chambre nuptiale, dit Derek en rougissant. Elle est bien isolée et insonorisée pour les couples qui viennent passer leur lune de miel ici.

Bizarrement il avait dit ça dans l'intention de donner une tournure neutre à ses dires. Mais c'était assez vite embourbé. Il y avait confusion. Mais Stiles ne releva pas et il ferma la porte.

- On doit parler c'est ça ?

- Oui.

- Tu m'as demandé de te suivre dans cette chambre pour que personne n'entende, c'est bien ça ?

- Oui.

- Parce que si je venais à refuser de faire partie de la meute, personne ne le saurait et il garderait tous le même espoir que la meute est solide.

Derek ne répondit pas oui. Il avait honte de la manière dont il avait amené la situation. Il semblait ne pas faire confiance à Stiles sur la suite des évènements dans la meute. Et avec raison. Lui même se savait pas comment réagir avec ce qui se passait. Normalement l'Alpha régissait la meute. Mais il n'était pas devenu l'Alpha naturel comme cela aurait du être à la mort de Laura. Les évènements avaient été contre lui et avaient avancé sans lui. Il rattrapait à peine le retard qu'il avait en tant qu'Alpha. Le Kanima l'avait ralenti. Tout comme la difficulté à gérer Scott. Mais depuis plus d'un mois ça allait mieux. Il le ressentait pour tout le monde. Un peu moins pour Erica et Boyd mais le lien était toujours là. Légèrement ténu. Mais bien présent.

- Tu devrais avoir honte Derek. C'est un piège bien sournois que tu m'as lancé. Et en vain en plus.

Cette réplique fit mal au loup de Derek. Son loup qui savait qu'il n'aurait pas du réagir et agir ainsi. Qui l'avait mis en garde. Mais Derek avait du mal avec la confiance. Il était plus con que confiant et pour l'heure, il n'en menait pas large avec Stiles.

- Tu pensais que nous invitait à un brunch en parlant stratégie et en m'incluant dans les entrainements m'obligeraient forcément à faire partie de la meute ? Tu t'es mis le doigt dans l'oeil.

Derek était blessé par ce qu'il entendait.

- Tu te l'ais bien enfoncé parce que ce n'est pas pour des bons repas que je vous rejoins. Enfin si ça compte mais surtout c'est parce que je tiens à vous tous. Tout ce lien, enfin ces liens que tu ressens avec tes loups, je les ressens, pas comme toi peut être mais c'est ... C'est comme un sentiment d'amour pour eux. C'est mièvre et niais dit comme ça mais j'ai envie de m'occuper d'eux, de les protéger. Et surtout les empêcher de se bouffer le museau.

- Pardon ?

- Bon d'accord ils n'ont pas de museau mais ...

Stiles ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui se passa. Enfin il voyait Derek le regardait d'une drôle de manière. Et c'était assez flippant.

- Quoi ? Très intelligent se dit Stiles.

- Tu sais quelle est ton rôle dans la meute ? La place que tu occupes ? La raison qui fait que tu es bien de la meute ? Ou encore le fait que je ressens un lien identique à ceux de mes bêtas ?

- Ca fait beaucoup de question Derek.

Stiles rit jaune à ce que disait Derek.

- Tu es de la meute, tu fais partie de la meute à cause de moi.

- Ce n'est pas une faute que tu as commise Derek. Je veux dire je traine souvent dans vos pattes et non il n'y a pas de jeu de mot là-dedans alors ne me regarde pas comme ça. Et puis j'ai aidé Scott depuis le début. Donc c'est normal que j'ai un lien avec les loups, avec vous.

- Avec Scott oui, c'est un lien naturel, avec nous autre c'est différent. Tu aurais pu faire partie de la meute de Scott si jamais il devenait un Alpha. Il pourrait bien en devenir un s'il continuait à prendre en force mais là n'est pas le propos. Je t'ai dit que c'était ta meute.

- Oui je me souviens. Et on a été coupé ensuite.

- Oui, elle est ta meute parce que ...

- Derek la chambre est insonorisée donc tu peux le dire.

Stiles s'était approché et il sentait la tension de Derek. Il prit l'avant bras de Derek dans sa main. Et glissa sa main pour prendre celle de Derek.

Derek regarda un instant leurs mains.

- Tu sais je ne suis pas Isaac, dit-il dans un sourire.

Stiles allait pour relâcher la main mais Derek la resserra. Et il lui fit un sourire. Un vrai sourire. Tendre et ... Et avec autre chose.

- Ca ira, on peut parler une autre fois s'il faut. Baby step ?

Derek était heureux. Oui Baby step car s'il avait bien une idée d'où le mènerait le lien et la meute. Il était bien que Stiles ne s'en trouve pas dégouté. Il lui avait fait comprendre qu'il y avait quelque chose entre l'Alpha et le pivot de la meute, en l'occurrence lui Stiles Stilinski.

Après tout ce n'est pas parce que la Meute désirait les voir ensemble qu'ils devaient se presser. Voilà ce que se disait Stiles qui sans s'en rendre compte avait posé le bras de Derek autour de son bras à lui et sa tête qui reposait sur le torse de Derek où il entendait et sentait le palpitant de l'Alpha.

- Stiles, on a jusqu'au début de la semaine prochaine.


	20. Chapter 20

Hello et bienvenu au nouveau. Voilà le Chapitre 20 [déjà T.T émotion émotion] J'ai un OS pour fêter ça. Sorte de Spin-off de cette fanfiction, situé dans un futur proche.

Allez bonne lecture.

PS : Merci pour les merveilleuses reviews que j'ai récemment reçu ainsi que les échanges dans les MP. Fuckin' Rocks !

Chapitre 20

Stiles était perturbé. Perturbé par la dernière déclaration de Derek. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait la semaine prochaine. La prochaine pleine lune n'était que dans 10 jours et ils savaient Jackson, Isaac et Scott capable de contrôler leurs loups à moins que Derek ne lui cache quelque chose. Il allait pour demander quoi mais son corps, qui s'était raidi, tombé dans une torpeur qu'il avait ressenti deux fois déjà. La première fois avec Isaac et Jackson [même si Jackson s'était tapé l'incruste ^^] puis avec Scott. Et il se laissa aller.

Ne sentant plus Stiles bouger, ou l'entendre parler commençait à peser sur Derek il était conscient que ce qu'il lui avait dit pouvait être mal interprété. Ou plutôt pouvait bien être interprété. Le sens de sa déclaration était beaucoup trop subtile et il n'avait même pas voulu l'être. Donc Derek se trouvait avec un Stiles hésitant et crispé dans les bras. Il voulait bouger pour voir l'expression de son visage mais il n'était pas possible pour lui de faire un seul mouvement. Finalement il sourit. Stiles finissait sa nuit. Il s'était endormi dans ces bras.

Puis il fronça les sourcils. Il se déplaça en faisant attention à ne pas réveiller Stiles puis il ouvrit brutalement la porte.

- Je te l'avait dit que ce n'était pas les commodités ici Alison, se défendit Lydia.

- Mesdemoiselles si ce sont les commodités que vous cherchez elles sont au fond du couloir, prévint Derek mi-figue mi-raisin.

- Merci Derek, cette maison est charmante mais on s'y perd un peu, Alison tu peux retirer tes Repettos de mes pieds.

- Désolé je n'avais pas senti qu'elles te gênaient quand tu es tombée sur moi, répondit Alison à une Lydia toujours aussi ... Lydia.

- Je ne suis pas tombée, j'ai laissé la gravité avoir prise sur moi, merci Derek, et elle partit vers la salle d'eau sans aider Alison à se retrouver.

Alison se releva et s'épousseta pour la forme. Puis elle remarqua Stiles qui était endormi comme un grand bébé dans les bras de DereK. Elle fit un checkbody des deux et remarqua que les pieds de Stiles n'étaient plus au sol. Non pas qu'il flottait parce que Derek le soulevait du sol. Non en fait Derek avait placé les pieds de Stiles sur les siens.

- Tu es vraiment grand ... Et fort ajouta-t-elle pour elle-même.

Stiles n'était pas forcément grand. Il n'était pas petit mais surtout il n'était pas forcément léger. Et Derek ne semblait même pas se rendre compte du poids de l'adolescent. Et comble de tout, il semblait avoir sourit. Cela rajeunissait son visage et il était plus avenant. C'est sans doute de ça que parlait Isaac et que Peter avait confirmé. Il faudrait qu'elle raconte à Stiles les bêtises que Derek avait fait en étant plus jeune. Tout droit sortie de la bouche de Peter. Puis elle se rendit compte que la haine de Derek n'était plus qu'un vieux ressentiment et elle ferma la porte en ayant un léger sourire.

Elle retrouva Lydia qui sortait des commodités et elles se promirent de raconter à la meute ce qu'elles avaient vu.

Stiles se réveilla dans un lit ayant un confort dépassant tous les supports qu'il a utilisé pour dormir. Et il en avait essayé des supports. Même la terre ferme depuis le début de ses aventures avec ses amis lycaons.

Il gigota encore un peu, par plaisir de s'étirer puis son pied heurta quelque chose. Un autre pied. Chaud en plus. Puis il se rendit compte que en effet il n'était pas dans sa chambre. Il était dans le lit avec ... Il tourna sa tête et tomba sous le regard amusé de Derek. Stiles rougit face à Derek et rentra son visage dans le confortable matelat. Derek souria de plus belle et retourna à la lecture de son livre. Stiles retenta un coup d'oeil sur Derek et celui-ci rester concentré sur son livre mais on pouvait voir un léger tiraillement au coin de ses lèvres. Puis :

- Tu lis quoi ?

- Percy Jackson, répondit Derek toujours concentré [en apparence s'entend]

- Quel tôme ?

- Le cinquième.

- La fin donc.

- Il y a une suite.

- Je sais mais je ne l'ai pas encore lu.

- On fera un tour à la librairie alors.

Et Stiles reposa sa tête sur le lit encore un peu sonné. Il regarda les pieds de Derek, qui étaient grands. Il vit qu'ils étaient nus. Comme les siens.

- Merci.

Derek se retourna, pas sûr du pourquoi.

- De quoi ?

- De m'avoir retiré mes chaussures.

- Ah.

Derek était gêné. C'était adorable et attendrissant. Et pourtant il arrivait à rester sexy.

- Ils font quoi les autres ?

- Ils sont en bas. Ils se chassent, ça renforce les liens de la meute et puis c'est un bon entraînement.

- Et les proprios ?

- Ils sont juste amis, je crois.

Stiles s'était tu. Il n'avait absolument pas voulu soulever cette question parce qu'il les aimait bien et puis il n'en avait pas grand chose à faire. Derek si on dirait ... Ou pas.

- Quoi ? Demanda Derek pas sûr du regard de Stiles.

- Non c'était surtout par rapport à la meute en fait, s'ils se transforment.

- Je crois que ce sont des chasseurs enfin, Dean en est un j'en suis presque sûr mais son ami, il ne sent pas comme un nous.

- C'est-à-dire pas comme vous ?

- Les humains et les loups ont une odeur qui se détectent. On se reconnaît entre loup et on reconnaît les humains.

- Oui.

- Et bien il sent ... En fait je ne comprend pas son odeur. C'est comme si je sentais des odeurs à travers son odeur. Comme s'il était super-présent autour de nous. C'est compliqué à expliquer.

- Et bien mord-moi, dit Stiles en présentant son poignet.

Le regard de Derek se fit dur un instant, ce qui suffit à faire regretter ses paroles à Stiles. Il partait pour récupérer son bras quand Derek le lui prit, sortit ses crocs et au moment de planter dans la chair tendre de l'avant-bras, ses crocs se rétracta et il déposa un léger baiser dans l'intérieur du poignet. Puis Derek regarda là où il avait posé le baiser et il eut la décence de rougir. Il avait voulu s'amuser pour faire oublier son expression dure à Stiles et il s'était pris à son piège. La peau blanche et laiteuse de Stiles donnait envie de laisser tout plein de baisers. Mais il avait su se ressaisir.

Stiles lui avait été choqué. Il continuait de regarder son bras comme Derek. Sauf que lui ne rougissait pas. Il était tomate bien mûre. Puis s'en comprendre ce qu'il allait faire. Il prit le poignet de Derek et fit un bisous dessus. Et il le lui rendit.

- Voilà on est quitte. Et il se retourna sur le lit, le dos en cuillère à Derek.

Derek était soulagé. Il ne l'avait pas fait fuir. Il avait 24 ans et en faisait souvent plus selon certaines personnes. Stiles faisait son âge mais son tendre visage pouvait faire vraiment plus jeune surtout si on remarquait qu'il agissait comme un gosse. Et sa manière de réagir au baiser le prouvait bien. Ca allait être dur pour Derek de ressentir l'envie d'avoir Stiles près de lui. Mais il allait devoir trouver un moyen de lui faire comprendre. Il avait envie de Stiles, de plus en plus dans le sens charnel du terme. Mais il devait aussi concilié ses devoirs d'Alpha envers la Meute. Et s'il faisait peur ou qu'il se montrait trop presser, avec Stiles ça n'allait pas marcher. Autant pour la meute que pour le ... Truc. Décidément Derek n'arriverait pas à dire ce mot. Trop tôt pour mettre Stiles et lui en couple dans sa tête. Mais au moins Stiles ne montrait pas qu'il était dégouté d'être dans le même lit que lui. Il aurait très bien pu courir. Mais non il lui avait répondu pareil et s'était couché près de lui, très près. Il ne se posa plus de question et revint au duel avec Hyperion.

- Tu crois qu'ils font quoi là-haut ?

- Chut, il pourrait entendre.

- Oui et alors, qu'il entende.

- Peter ?

- Quoi les louvets ?

- On n'a pas envie de se prendre une mandale de l'Alpha donc ...

- Tais-toi.

- Jackson Isaac il faudra tout enseigner à cette meute, à commencer le respect aux anciens.

Et sur ce Peter se métamorphosa en Alpha loup. Et il rugit en courant vers les jeunes de la meute avant de se focaliser sur l'aîné de son cher neveu.

- Ils exagèrent, sous nos yeux, en pleine journée ?

- Ils sont dans la forêt.

- Tu as très bien compris Cas'.

Ledit Cas' haussa ses épaules et retourna à sa lecture.

- Ca fera 15 dollars.

- De quoi ?

- Ils occupent la chambre depuis bientôt une heure.

- Tu tiens les comptes maintenant Cas' ?

- Non j'aimerais payer les factures, c'est tout.

Dean pouffa parce que s'il manquait de l'argent. Castiel trouvait un vieux bijou en or ou en argent dans la forêt qu'il revendait à un acheteur spécialisé dans la vente de métaux précieux.

Voilà fin de chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous aura plus.


	21. Chapter 21

Voilà un chapitre tout doux. J'aime de plus en plus développé ce qui se passe dans la meute. Pour les Sterek plus poussé et plus rapide, il y a d'excellent fanauteur bien plus doué que moi dans ce domaine ^^. En tout merci pour les charmantes reviews et les PM que vous laissez. Enfin merci à tous les fanauteurs qui continuent de poster de nouvelles fanfics.

Allez à vos mirettes. Bises.

Chapitre 21

Dean pouffa parce que s'il manquait de l'argent. Castiel trouvait un vieux bijou en or ou en argent dans la forêt qu'il revendait à un acheteur spécialisé dans la vente de métaux précieux. Si bien qu'ils ne manquaient jamais d'argent. D'autant plus que ces trouvailles étaient relativement rares car il y avait assez de clients pour faire vivre convenablement le Bed & Breakfast. D'autant plus que la maison appartenait à un certain type d'individu spécialisé dans des tâches bien particulières.

Bref Dean continuait de boire dans son mug son délicieux café que son ami Cas' avait été parti chercher dans un région tropicale pour se faire pardonner son accès de ... colère on va dire. Bref il inspectait tranquillement les environs du jardin depuis le salon d'hiver et Cas' continuait à lire son roman.

- 30 dollars maintenant.

Dean sourit. Castiel n'était pas un vilain vénale mais il se tenait aux règles.

- D'accord je leur ferai part du tarif.

- Bien.

Et un bruie de brassement d'air se fit entendre.

- Tu crois qu'ils font quoi ?

- Tu es curieux Jackson c'est bien, mais tu devrais concentrer ta curiosité sur ce qui t'entoure.

- Peut être mais je le ressens déjà.

- Ah oui ?

Et sur le coup il vit une forme se jeter sur lui. C'était Isaac qu'il parvint à esquiver pour sentir un aplomb sur sa hanche, contre sa hanche. C'était Scott qui s'y était mis. Il l'avait piégé. Jackson était plus fort que Scott. En effet bien avant la métamorphose il était bien plus musclé. Il se demandait ce qu'il en serait de Danny. Danny était de loin le plus musclé. Même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, Danny pouvait le battre facilement au corps à corps si jamais l'idée leur était venue de combattre du temps où Jackson était un simple humain. Bref il parvint à retourner la situation et d'une torsion du buste il réussit à mettre Scott sous lui en plein air. Il allait pour plaquer le corps de Scott quand il entendit une flèche sifflait dans sa direction. Il l'évita en faisant un salto arrière pendant que la flèche était rattrapé en plein vol par Isaac.

- Alison, vous êtes extrêmement doué et à une telle distance en plus, complimenta Peter.

- Désolé mais il n'y avait aucun risque, la flèche a une tête ronde et elle est en caoutchouc, se justifia Alison.

- Pas de mal, dit Jackson, tu es vraiment doué.

- La meilleure, acheva Scott.

Jackson tendit son bras pour l'aider à se relever mais Scott ne prit pas la main tendue. Il se leva et partit de son côté de la forêt. Jackson aurait pu être vexé mais il n'en montra rien. Isaac arriva et le frappa légèrement de la tête en caoutchouc de la flèche. Et le prit par l'épaule et le secoua gentiment.

- Bien repartons voir notre cher Alpha, décréta Peter.

Tout le petit monde suivit sauf Scott qui était partit de son côté.

Pendant ce moment dans la chambre, Stiles s'était remis à dormir et avait rapproché son corps de Derek. Les cheveux de Stiles avaient fait l'objet de multiples caresses furtives. Derek ne pouvant pas se résoudre à faire plus. Pour plusieurs raisons. Mais la première était que Stiles avait besoin de sommeil. Il était un élément important de la Meute. Il la soudait de sa présence et de son soutien envers ses loups. Donc il avait besoin de repos.

Derek avait senti le trouble de Jackson, moins celui de Scott mais quand il avait compris de quoi il retournait il avait senti Stiles se réveillait. Se levait à une vitesse et sortir de la chambre. Pieds nus. Secouant la tête tout en souriant il descendit du lit le contourna et prit les Converses basses dans lesquelles se trouvaient les sockets de l'adolescent. Il descendit les escaliers et vit le propriétaire du B&B lui faire signe.

- Vous restez pour déjeuner ? Lui demanda Dean.

- Oui mais pas tout de suite dans une heure si ça te va ? Signala Derek.

- Oui mais on va dire que le paiement des deux heures dans la chambre est compris dans l'addition, dit Dean en faisant un clin d'oeil. Puis il regarda à gauche et à droite et même en haut.

- C'est bon, il n'est pas là, dit Derek dans un sourire.

- Il vaut mieux. Un vrai comptable.

Et Dean s'en alla faire le déjeuner qu'ils prendraient à 13:30.

Stiles était descendu à une vitesse incroyable, si bien que les escaliers auraient pu en souffrir et lui aussi par la même mais il devait aller voir ce qui s'était passé.

Il arriva dans le jardin et vit Isaac épaulé Jackson. Peter lui haussa les épaules en ayant un léger regard en arrière. Stiles lui sourit en réponse. Pas un sourire tendre mais un sourire complice comprenant qu'il devait agir pour le premier de Derek. Il arriva au niveau de Isaac et Jackson. Il ébouriffa les cheveux d'Isaac qui abaissa sa tête et prit ensuite le visage de Jackson en croupe pour lui baiser le front. Puis il leur dit un " A tout à l'heure enjoué " et partit en courant dans le sous-bois de la forêt.

- Scott où tu es ? Je sais que tu m'entends. Scott il fait froid et je suis pieds nus. Et mes orteils vont se congeler et tomber. Scott faux frère ramène tes fesses poilus de loup-garous tout de suite je sais que tu m'entends.

- Je n'ai pas le cul poilu, dit Scott dans un petit sourire.

- Peut être peut être pas.

- Pourtant tu pourrais être capable de me le dire, tu as déjà vu Jackson nu et ...

- Et rien du tout tu es mon frère tu n'es pas intéressant dans ce sens.

Scott haussa les épaules mais se sentit tout de même un peu mieux. Ils s'assirent à côté contre un arbre.

- Ca va pas depuis ce matin.

- Ca va pas depuis une bonne semaine. Les choses changent et on est sur le point d'être attaqué.

- Dans ce cas les choses ne changent pas.

Scott rit doucement.

- Tu seras toujours avec moi même si ce que je fais t'étonne ? Demanda Scott peu sûr de lui.

- Même si tu t'éloignes je serais toujours là. Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour rester éloigner. Je te ramènerai par la peau de tes fesses blanches et imberbes.

Scott sourit à ce qu'avait dit Stiles.

- En plus cette petite marque donne envie de les croquer.

Scott rit à ce que Stiles avait dit, puis il se rendit compte que oui il avait bien une marque de naissance aux fesses. Il se tourna vers son ami qui avait déjà commencé à courir vers le Bed & Breakfast. Il se joignit à sa course tout en gardant un rythme plus ou moins humain pour jouer avec son meilleur ami.

Ils n'avaient pas remarqués qu'ils étaient observés. En effet quelqu'un les regardait courir vers le jardin du Bed & Breakfast du haut de la cime des arbres. Ce quelqu'un souriait et allait veiller à ce que ceux qui passent une heure au minimum dans ses chambres aient envie de revenir. Et dans un premier puisse revenir. C'est ainsi qu'aussi léger que le vent ce quelqu'un partit explorer les environs afin de vérifier les menaces. Après tout pour une créature telle que lui ça allait être facile, et rapide. Et sans doute sans danger sauf s'il décidait qu'il y en aurait. Mais il devait faire vite les courses du Bed & Breakfast n'allait pas se faire toutes seules et ce n'est pas ce cher Dean qui allait s'en occuper. Bref il s'agissait de faire vite.

Jackson était assis prêt de Lydia sur un drap imprimé vichy violet. Il l'avait aidé à choisir la couleur. Il ne comprenait pas le côté rétro que Lydia avait parfois mais cela lui donnait un charme qu'il savait apprécié. Le Bed & Breakfast avait de merveilleuses tartes. A croire qu'il était pourvu d'une corne d'abondance. Enfin bref Isaac à côté de lui le tendait une part de tarte à la cerise qui le fit ouvrir les grands les yeux, les pupilles dilatées il n'avait jamais gouté une telle gourmandise si bien que :

- Dean, Dean c'est ça ?

- Hum, répondit Dean en ouvrant une bière pour Peter et lui.

- C'est la meilleure part de tarte que j'ai gouté.

Dean lui remercia en levant sa bière devant lui et revint à son barbecue avec un sourire de paon sur le visage. Comme lorsque son petit frère le complimentait. Puis il se dit que ce jeune loup savait apprécier les bonnes choses et qu'il pourrait bien le faire gouter à sa tarte préférée. Au moins il croquerait dans une sucrerie plutôt que dans un corps. Ce jeu d'esprit un peu macabre le fit sourire et il se dit qu'après la fin du brunch il pourrait lui donner un bout pour couper.

- Isaac prend toi une part.

- Mais ça fait grossir.

Tout le monde leva un regard dubitatif face à cette phrase ô combien infantile et surtout ô combien fausse de la part d'un loup-garou. Il était connu que les loups avaient un métabolisme accéléré qui faisait bruler bien de l'énergie si bien qu'un loup moyen se devait de se nourrir bien et régulièrement.

- D'ailleurs comment vous faites pour manger autant et ne pas prendre un seul gramme, tu m'expliques Erica ? Demanda Lydia réellement intéressée.

Erica était gênée mais l'avait remarqué. Même si son épilepsie ne lui avait pas donné beaucoup de chances auprès des garçons elle avait toujours essayé de garder la ligne. Ce qu'elle craignait quand elle avait découvert son appétit c'était qu'elle ne prenait aucun ou très peu de poids en plus. Mieux ses muscles étaient plus ferme.

- Je ne sais pas, mais je sens mon corps en mouvement tout le temps, j'ai toujours chaud tout en trouvant ça normal, je suppose que c'est parce que j'ai été humaine.

- Pour Derek c'est différent il a toujours eu ce degré de température donc il n'a jamais eu à ressentir cette différence. Qu'il pleuve ou qu'il neige, notre Alpha comme tous les nés loups sont indifférents aux intempéries.

- Boyd tu m'avais pas dit que tu ne sentais plus de différence ?

- Si mais moins Isaac, moins.

Et Erica prit la main de Boyd dans la sienne. Isaac n'était pas rancunier même s'il avait été attristé du choix de ses frères loups. Mais maintenant il voyait que ces deux là sans le vouloir l'exclure. Même s'ils avaient dormis ensemble, il avait toujours été de son côté et ses deux là s'excluaient très naturellement. Si bien qu'Isaac s'y fit rapidement.

C'est à ce moment là que Stiles arriva en criant. Toute la meute se leva d'un seul, même Lydia et Alison. Derek avait fondu vers Stiles pour le rattraper et le mettre à l'abri et repoussa d'un coup de main son poursuivant avant de se rendre compte que Stiles avait essayé de retenir son bras. Jackson avait déà disparu dans le petit bois pour voir comment allez Scott les autres sur ses talons. Puis tous revinrent et virent Stiles qui faisait la tête à Derek qui semblait ne pas mener large. On avait presque pu entendre son oncle Peter dire à Dean que " les mâles dominants de sa famille ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient " Et Dean de répondre que ça se voyait en regardant Peter puis en repartant à son barbecue. Peter ria aux éclats face à cette répartie.

Puis on vit Stiles pointait Scott du doigt en regardant Derek. Derek grogna mais s'exécuta.

Derek s'approcha de Scott qui ne savait pas comment réagir. Il voyait Derek essayer de faire abstraction des autres autour et surtout de Jackson mais il écarta cette observation. Seul importait l'Alpha qui l'avait repoussé parce qu'il avait courru derrière Stiles.

Derek s'était arrêté net devant Scott l'avait regardé de haut en bas, puis il l'avait épousseté avec raideur. Il finit en faisant un signe de tête qui aurait très bien pu dire " recommence et tu es fini " ou encore " on n'oublie. " Bref Scott préférait ne pas recommencer et Isaac le tira par le bras pour le mener vers la tarte parce qu'il savait que Scott allait en avoir besoin et aussi parce qu'il le voyait renifler du côté de Jackson qui en avait pris trois parts bien sucrées et goulues. Lydia et lui eurent un eye contact et comprirent qu'il était encore tôt. Jackson étant un peu impulsif et Scott étant parfois trop lent. Bref chacun prit son parti et les sépara avant qu'un incident plus gênant n'arrive.

- Tu étais obligé de prendre ça ?

- Ils sont frais et c'est de meilleure qualité et puis pas besoin de conditionnement, c'est directement à la source et ça aide les petits producteurs.

- Mouais et surtout ça coûte moins cher ?

Cas' le comptable du Bed & Breakfast haussa les épaules même si on aurait pu interpréter ce geste n'importe comment.

- Ce sont des aliments très frais, constata Peter.

- Oui directement au producteur, pour chacun de ces ingrédients.

- Ca doit revenir couteux en trajet.

- Il fait comme il veut, il peut donc ...

Peter accorda un hochement de tête et but une gorgée de sa bière.

Stiles était assis entre Erica et Alison qui jouaient dans ses cheveux qui avaient poussés. Il disait, blaguait. Il faisait son Stiles sous le regard protecteur de Derek. Ce dernier se tendit en sentant son oncle approchait.

- Il est important, de plus en plus tu le sais.

- Oui.

- Il doit être fixé, pas de non-dits même s'il n'y a plus vraiment de besoin.

- ...

- 10 jours Derek, 10 jours et je vous enferme dans un pièce si ce qui doit arriver n'arrive pas.

Derek regarda son oncle assez choqué. Certes sa famille était ouverte d'esprit mais elle restait discrète pour tout ce qui relevait de la vie privée de ses membres.

Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu. Un autre petit jeu, qui surveillait Scott et Stiles dans la forêt ?

Bisous à vous.


	22. Chapter 22

Bonjour fanlecteurs et super revieweurs. Je vous reviens d'un voyage au pays des mémoires du Master. Donc j'ai manqué de temps et de force pour écrire ce chapitre.

En tout cas bienvenu aux nouveaux, merci de me suivre et bonne lecture.

Chapitre 22

Derek regarda son oncle assez choqué. Certes sa famille était ouverte d'esprit mais elle restait discrète pour tout ce qui relevait de la vie privée de ses membres. Oui sa famille restait toujours discrète lorsque deux membres voulaient partager leurs intimités. Être des lycaons permettaient d'avoir des sens sur-développés, toutefois être entouré de personnes ayant les mêmes dons donnaient lieu à des situations très cocasses. Comme entendre ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre, que ce soit des choses sérieuses ou ... beaucoup moins. Bref Derek regardait son oncle comme s'il lui avait traversé l'esprit de porter un tutu rose. Et son cher oncle Peter se contentait de sourire en ouvrant une énième bouteille de bière.

- Tu bois trop, finit par dire Derek voyant que son oncle ne se démontait pas.

- C'est de la limonade pour nous.

- Il y a des mineurs, le Shérif commence à peine à me faire confiance s'il apprenait qu'on boit en ma présence je serais court-circuité, prévint Derek.

- Oui mais je prendrais la responsabilité de tout ça, et puis on ne refuse pas une bière à Dean Winchester.

- Mouais, on ne refuse pas une mandale de l'Alpha aussi, donc vas y mollo, ton loup supporte l'alcool mais pas la bedaine, railla Derek qui vit son oncle haussait un sourcil puis soupesait un ventre très bien conservé.

Derek content d'avoir fait taire son oncle porta son regard sur Stiles puis sur sa meute. Elle avait grandement évolué. Hétéroclite, un peu comme sa famille sa précédente meute. Cela le fit sourire et l'apaisa de voir des personnes auxquelles il tenait si bien s'entendre, nouer des liens et passer simplement du bon temps. Et puis cela le changeait de son passé. La vie le souriait un petit peu, un peu comme les deux yeux noisettes qui le fixaient depuis un petit moment. Il leur accorda un instant puis détourna son regard vers son bêta qui se faisait chahuter par Scott et Jackson. S'il comprenait bien ce qui se passait ils demandaient à Isaac s'il avait un mec en vue. Donc Isaac est gay. Il s'en doutait un peu vu comment il a été réceptif au rayonnement de Stiles au sein de la meute. Mais Isaac haussait des épaules et ne répondait pas alors qu'il était presque aussi mordant que Stiles. Donc le questionnaire ne plaisait pas à Isaac. Et comme Isaac lui avait permis d'avancer sur certains points, il allait intervenir en tant que grand Alpha mais surtout en temps que grand frère quand soudain ...

- Aouch ! Mais punaise qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

- Ca va Jack' Aie !

Tous les regards étaient tourné vers Dean qui faisait rebondir une balle de baseball dans sa main.

- Mec mais t'es dingue ?

- Deux choses, de un je ne suis pas dingue, de deux je suis le propriétaire et de trois, bon il y a bien un trop ce n'est pas mon idée, acheva Dean.

- Ah oui et c'est l'idée de qui ?

Derek souriait, car il fallait pas être une lumière pour savoir qui avait demandé ces lancées de balle. Et puis Dean restait imperturbable ce qui agaçait ses bêtas.

- Je ne vous le dirais pas et puis Cas' est arrivé donc la bouffe va reprendre et au fait Derek on s'installe à votre table et il faudra ajouter la location de la chambre à l'addition, annonça Dean un peu honteux de revenir sur sa parole.

Derek hochait la tête et souriait. Il avait compris que Dean ne pouvait pas refuser grand chose à son " associé " et cela le fit sourire et penser à un humain aux jolis yeux noisettes.

- Il faudra me dire un jour comment il fait pour tout savoir.

- Un jour Peter je te le dirais.

- 30 dollars, prix d'ami.

- C'est le prix pour une nuit Cas', rappela Dean.

- Oui ainsi la chambre est réservée ... C'est bientôt prêt et je peux savoir qui a goûté à la tarte à la cerise, elle n'était pas finie.

- Mec ... Enfin Cas' je veux dire, ta tarte était sublime.

Cas' eut la politesse de rougir et de partir un peu plus précipitamment dans la cuisine marmonnant qu'il allait chercher les plats. Ce qui donna à Dean l'occasion de pouffer face à la gêne de son ami vis-à-vis des compliments. Et il demanda au frisé Isaac de venir l'aider à porter les plats parce qu'ils ne seront pas trop de trois pour tout transporter. Oui il allait éviter de réitérer l'épisode Poudlard avec ses clients. Faire apparaître les plats à la manière des elfes de maison n'était pas une bonne idée même s'il y avait un côté magique vraiment appréciable. Bref c'est ainsi que finalement tout le monde mis la main à la pâte pour réorganiser les tables afin de faire un carré pour qu'ils puissent mettre les plats au milieu mais surtout pour qu'ils se voient tous ce que le rectangle excluait. Bref la table prête, un défilé de bon petit plat se fit. Au menu tourte de boeuf aux marrons, assortiments de viandes steaks, petits pains briochés longs et ronds, saucisses hot dog, salade césar [très fraîche], tomate mozarella [trop fraîche], jambon de parme et viande de grison, et plein d'autres choses difficile à trouver dans le supermarché de Beacon Hills.

- C'est étrange, tu as vu tous ces aliments, il y a des choses que je ne trouve pas quand on fait les courses avec Derek.

Stiles releva la tête, il imaginait la scène de Derek faisant les courses en rattrapant un petit Isaac turbulent, cela fit sourire et rougir. Il divaguait mais Isaac devait être adorable étant jeune.

- Tu as vu le jambon de parme, il n'y ...

- Mange Isaac profites, c'est Hale qui régale. Aie ! Mais c'est vrai, se plaignit Jackson.

- La prochaine fois sera toi qui paiera et on ira au restaurant, assura l'Alpha.

- Ils sont péteux là-bas et pas sympa en plus d'avoir un balai dans le fondement.

Intervention fine de Dean.

- Et en plus leurs produits ne sont pas des plus frais ... Cas' l'a remarqué à chaque fois qu'on y allait.

- Pas que ce soit mauvais, ajoutait Cas', mais pour le prix on s'attendait à un peu mieux.

Amants, amis ou associés. Il était dure de les qualifier mais tout semblait naturel chez eux. Isaac les regarda longuement avant de voir les yeux de Castiel se posait sur lui et lui portait un petit toast discret avec son jus de pomme. Intimidé Isaac sourit quand même à ce Cas' à l'odeur si singulière. Il regarda les plats et tant pis pour sa bouée de sauvetage.

Finalement le repas [copieux et blindé] se passa dans un silence serein. Les commentaires allant par ci par là. Puis Dean intervint sans crier gare.

- Il faudra faire attention quand vous jouerez dans les bois la prochaine fois, j'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait des loups qui y trainaient et qu'ils étaient assez féroces.

La table devint silencieuse et le silence n'avait rien de serein. Tous attendait la réaction de l'Alpha. Crocs et griffes prêts.

- Merci du conseil Monsieur Winchester, c'est toujours bien d'avoir l'opinion avisé d'un chasseur.

- Winchester ?! intervint Alison en faisait sursauter Lydia à côté d'elle qui étalait de la confiture de groseille sur son toast au cheddar.

- Oui c'est mon nom, c'est aussi le nom de mon frère.

- Tu les connais Alison ? Demanda Peter tout sourire.

- Leur famille ce sont des légendes.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers Dean. Celui-ci haussa les épaules très nonchalemment.

- Etaient. On ne chasse plus.

- Mais toi Cas' tu n'es pas un chasseur, je n'ai pas entendu parler de Cas' Winchester, ton frère est plus grand que toi en plus, non ?!

- Mademoiselle Argent vous êtes bien renseigné mais oui pour répondre à ta question mon frère est plus grand que moi mais il ne vit pas ici, il poursuit ses études et reviendra seulement pour les vacances de Décembre.

- Il passera bien plus tôt tu verras pas besoin de faire ta tête de boudin, dit Cas'.

- Merci pour ta référence à La Petite Sirène Cas'.

- Les Disney sont des classiques.

- C'est surtout bourrés d'allusion cochonne, répliqua Dean.

- Et c'est sans doute pour cette raison qu'une commande entière de Disney nous a été livré par Amazon ?

Dean se tut et Cas' haussa ses épaules. Le repas se termina par la tarte promise par Dean. Jackson salivait de manière peu élégante et avait l'oeil humide d'émotion et de gourmandise. Cela fit rire Stiles qui le fit remarquer à toute la tablée. Jackson décida alors de bouder, tout comme Dean cinq minutes auparavant. Il se resservit une deuxième part de tarte et tant pis pour les rires. En même temps, si Stiles devait devenir le plus sérieux et le responsable de la Meute, lui pouvait bien prendre le rôle de pitre. Il avait bien été le pire des cons il y a peu.

Après le café qui avait été repris 3 fois par Peter, sous la remarque bien sentie d'Isaac qui affirmait qu'il en prenait pour rester éveiller parce qu'il prenait de l'âge, Derek, Peter, Scott et Dean se retrouvèrent dans la salon à la cheminée. Le feu crépitait toujours, comme à chaque fois que Dean venait. Castiel était là :

- Ils sauront défaire la table, je leur fais confiance et puis ce n'est que de la vaisselle, dit-il nonchalamment.

Derek souriait. S'il se l'avouait à lui-même, Dean et Cas' lui faisaient penser à Stiles et lui. Toutefois il n'osait pas s'avancer sur la nature de la relation des deux hommes. Il lui semblait bien que Dean était le plus jeune mais Cas' était différent. Déjà par son odeur. Quelque chose d'humain mais très atténué. Masqué ou plutôt englobé par quelque chose, une aura, il n'aurait su le dire. Bref pour avoir la réponse il aurait du être très indiscret et ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de s'intéresser à la vie privée de ceux qui l'avait accueilli un soir où il s'était perdu à cause de son loup en rage. C'était d'ailleurs Cas' qui l'avait retrouvé. Et s'il n'avait pas réussi à le maitriser avant l'arrivée de Dean, jamais Derek n'aurait pensé que Cas' était un chasseur. Ce fut d'ailleurs Cas' qui le tira de ses pensées :

- Au Nord vers l'Ouest.

- Tu en es sûr ?

Le regard que Cas' posa sur Peter le dissuada de douter derechef. Peter souria il commençait à apprécier Cas'. Il était cocasse mais bon aller savoir avec Peter et son esprit en réparation il pouvait s'empêcher de tuer quelqu'un parce qu'il était marrant, ou alors le tuer en dernier parce qu'il était marrant.

- Oui j'en suis sûr, j'ai pu vérifier après avoir fait les courses.

Scott siffla d'admiration.

- Et bien mec t'es un rapide toi, faire les courses et espionner des loup-garous sans même se faire surprendre.

Scott ponctuait ses dires par des hochements de têtes appréciateurs.

- Merci.

- Le problème n'est pas de savoir où ils sont mais ce qu'ils veulent. Je pensais quand s'installant à Beacon Hill, je n'aurais plus çà sortir les armes.

- L'homme de Lettres qui parle, lança Cas'.

Peter leva son regard vers Cas' puis vers Dean mais il se retint devant la la tension qu'il y avait entre les deux.

- Bref, toi tu es devenu Alpha par ... par la force des choses on va dire. Ce genre de choses n'est pas commun ça peut simplement vouloir intéresser d'autre de te rencontrer.

- Comme une visite de courtoisie, demanda Scott peut au fait des us lupins.

- Oui et non. Les loup-garous n'ont pas ce type d'amabilité. A la limite s'il y a visite c'est surtout pour se mesurer au nouvel Alpha et parfois revendiquer un territoire. Mais depuis près d'un siècle, les guerres de territoires ont changé, autant pour les loup-garous que pour d'autres. Il n'y a que les vieilles familles qui ont gardé la volonté de rester sur leurs territoires ancestraux soit parce qu'elles en avaient encore un, soit parce qu'elles n'ont pas été obligé de le laisser.

- En tout état de cause, même si la famille partait le territoire reste à la Meute précédente et il faut anéantir l'ancienne pour avoir celui-ci, or si notre famille n'a pas fondé Beacon Hill elle est quand même assez vieille pour avoir participé à son développement. Donc ce territoire n'est pas à revendiquer par une nouvelle meute.

- Tu veux dire que le territoire est un membre de la meute ? Demanda Scott.

- Non le territoire fait partie de la meute, comme une possession. Elle renforce le pouvoir de la Meute et garantit la pérennité de son Alpha sauf que notre meute a connu beaucoup de péripétie en moins de 10 ans ce qui a peut être fragilisé notre territoire mais aussi notre meute.

- Derek ce territoire n'est pas à revendiquer parce que la Meute récupère ce qu'elle avait besoin, c'est-à-dire ses membres. Toi, l'Alpha, son pivot et ses bêtas.

Scott tiqua, il n'appréciait toujours pas de se faire inclure directement dans la meute de Derek.

- Vous avez en plus le bénéfice d'avoir un Alpha en devenir, cela n'est pas négligeable et deux meutes contre une valent beaucoup plus.

- Je ne suis pas encore un Alpha.

- Bientôt, rajouta simplement Cas'.

Et cela fit rougir Scott, un mélange de fierté et gêne. Il se sentait devenir important mais avait peur d'échouer.

- Il lui faudra des bêtas cependant pour être véritablement un Alpha, précisa Peter.

A ces paroles, tous les regards convergèrent sur Dean, même Cas' remarqua Derek qui échangea un regard avec Peter. Visiblement l'identité et la nature de Cas' avait éveillé l'intérêt de son oncle. En bref Cas' allait être harcelé. Mais pour en revenir à Dean celui-ci se tue.

- Pas de mort et que des volontaires. Et surtout on évite les cas sociaux, tempéra Dean.

- Le chasseur a parlé, plaisanta Peter.

- Non là c'est l'Homme de Lettres.

Dean fut agacé par ce que Cas' avait ajouté mais il ne le montra pas. Il n'y avait qu'un véritable homme de lettres et c'était surtout Sam qui avait renfilé l'habit. Une des raisons de son absence. Finir ses études [ça c'était les doigts dans le nez], réveiller l'intérêt des Lettres [assez facile] recruter des personnes de confiance [extrêmement difficile]. Son petit frère lui manquait mais bon il était Dean le roc et puis il y avait Cas' et ils passaient de bons moments.

- C'est une meute d'Alpha avec un chef, s'ils viennent c'est pour vérifier quelques choses. On ne se déplace pas ainsi pour revendiquer un territoire. Il y a autre chose qu'ils doivent vouloir. Quelques choses en rapport avec ce qui s'est passé avec les incidents de l'année passée.

- Comme ? Essaya Scott et Peter.

- Comme un Alpha qui meurt, un Alpha qui revient à la vie et surtout un instrument de vengeance qui n'aurait pas du arriver parce qu'il devient source d'intérêt, continua Cas'.

- Il vaut mieux éviter de le dire à Jackson, son ego redeviendrait surdimensionné alors qu'il avait à peine baisser, souriait Peter.

- Il n'y a plus de kanima, asséna Derek.

- Il y a un être assez fort pour avoir rejeté la morsure même s'il a été piégé.

Peter, Derek et Scott se rendirent compte que tous les deux connaissaient très bien ce qui s'était passé. Pas étonnant pour des chasseurs mais Chris Argent n'avait aucun intérêt à divulguer ce fait. Déjà que les Argent n'étaient plus en odeur de sainteté dans leur milieu.

- Qu'importe, si jamais vous avez besoin d'aide on vous l'apportera si elle est dans nos moyens et si vous n'en voulez pas et bien soit j'ai déjà décidé d'arrêter avec tout ça.

Les trois lycaons comprirent le message. On vous aide si on peut mais démerdez vous comme vous voulez. En somme, aide toi et le ciel t'aidera pensa Derek, et il vit le regard amusé que lui porta Cas'. Quand soudain tous sentirent la tension qui émanait de Cas'.

Soudain tous sentirent la tension qui émanait de Cas'.

- Ils ne devraient pas pouvoir s'approcher, dit simplement Cas'.

Dean essaya de le retenir mais trop tard il s'était envolé, dévoilant au passage qu'il était un peu plus que son comptable expert en créatures fantastiques.

Bref c'était la merde parce qu'en plus de potentielles ennemis approchaient.

- Tous au jardin, après l'orée des bois, ordonna Dean.

En sortant du jardin ils remarquèrent que la meute avait disparu et que la pelouse du jardin avait été piétinée d'un même ensemble de pas, comme si la meute n'avait qu'un seul membre.

Les trois lycaons et Dean retrouvèrent le petit groupe derrière Cas' qui semblait humer l'air. Non il inspectait les lieux se dit Derek. Il voit au-delà. Il veille. C'était donc lui qu'il ressentait comme un protecteur ou plutôt un gardien, c'était certain. C'était effrayant parce qu'il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un se déplacer aussi vite. Et il doutait même que se déplacer fut le bon terme.

- Il est flippant, il est apparu comme ça puis on l'a vu courir vers la forêt, disait Jackson aux autres.

- Oui il est un individu intéressant, dit pour lui-même Peter.

- Ils arrivent.

Stiles comme tout le monde sentir la tension dans l'air, comme si quelque chose essayait de traverser une membrane qui résistait.

- Relâche là s'il le faut, ça te gênerait s'il fallait combattre.

- Combattre ?!

Lydia n'avait pas prévu de combattre aujourd'hui. Elle n'avait rien sous la maon pour se défendre et si elle avait bien compris ces Alphas étaient puissants. Même si elle voyait ce comptable nommé Cas' qui était devant eux comme un rempart elle sentait le danger. Elle vit Stiles s'avançait vers Cas' qui lui fit un petit sourire et qui lui dit quelque chose qui fit sourire mais aussi baisser la tête de Stiles. Derek arrivait en appui de Stiles.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

- " Toi aussi tu préfères te mettre devant le danger pour protéger les tiens "

Derek ne dit rien, il se rapprocha néanmoins de Stiles tout en se mettant devant lui. Dean avait rejoint Castiel mais se tenait à côté de lui. Ils attendaient.

Des buissons frissonnèrent. Des bruits de pas de courses assourdis par l'humus de la forêt étaient perçu. Et surtout la puissance des Alphas affluait vers eux. Puis tout se calma. Il vit alors s'avançait un homme d'âge moyen. Peut être le même que Peter. Celui-ci vit toute la meute face à lui et la regardait sans peur ni crainte.

- Des chênes en plein milieu de pins ?

- Une protection plutôt efficace, répondit Cas'.

- C'est vrai, ils ont empêché mes " amis " d'approcher. Ils sont un peu jeune encore.

- Il ne bénéficie surtout pas de votre statut, asséna Cas' agacé qu'on puisse traversait sa barrière. Cela lui fit comprendre que ces pouvoirs déclinaient.

- Que veux-tu étranger ?

- Rien qu'un chasseur puisse vouloir ou offrir.

- Alors passez vos chemins, ce territoire n'est pas à revendiquer.

- Voilà une réflexion bien humaine, s'amusa-t-il.

Derek et Peter grognèrent de concert et le son était si sourd et profond qu'on sentit les arbres vibraient de toutes leurs hauteurs. L'Alpha face à eux dut aussi le ressentir.

- Non il n'est pas question de revendication, précisa-t-il.

- Bien alors partez, tous.

C'était Cas' qui avait parlé. Sa voix était clair et posé mais derrière il y avait quelque chose de plus profond qui attendait. Quelque chose de dangereux. Quelques choses qui aurait pu assurer la victoire de la meute de Derek mais pour une raison que Stiles ignorait, Cas n'allait pas intervenir comme il souhaiterait. Aider mais pas de lui-même.

- Beacon Hill a connu bien des aventures, pas toutes joyeuses et certaines tragiques. Elle attire bien plus qu'il ne le faut des évènements et surtout elle est trop petite. Veillez à être discret. C'est dans l'intérêt de tous.

La voix de l'Alpha était mesurée et empreinte de puissance. Non il ne craignait pas la Meute. Pourtant il se dit qu'il avait tout intérêt à repartir. S'il n'était pas là pour revendiquer, il était surtout une persona non grata et il s'était trop attardé. De plus sa meute l'attendait et l'heure n'était pas à l'affrontement.

- 9 jours, dit-il puis il se retourna et repartit plus profondément dans la forêt.

Voilà le chapitre est assez pauvre. A vrai dire il s'agit d'une transition. Il s'agissait d'introduire la meute d'Alpha et j'ai du utiliser ce chapitre pour cela.

Je tenais à m'excuser pour le retard surtout que j'ai reçu des messages de soutien et que certaines personnes ont décidé de suivre Ta meute. Ma meute ? En plus je sens que parler guéguerre et affrontement n'est pas ma tasse de thé. Donc je pense éluder les affrontement.

Je vais donc me recentrer sur le Sterek et les autres pairings.

Bises à vous et à très bientôt j'espère.


End file.
